La triada
by pipopolvorin
Summary: no me gusta dar spoilers y lo saben, pero solo dire que intente dar una explicación decente sobre que el que los miembros de los gremios lograran juntarse mas que solo decir que momonga mando un mensaje y para eso tuve que cambiar el propio yggdrasil, lo que me dio un margen muyyy grande para actuar. M por contenido sangriento psicologico (y puede que sexual).
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, aquí pipopolvorin con la sorpresa del dia, la cual es una remasterización del prologo de la triada. Puede que parezca raro pero en realidad lo que leyeron antes era solo un a beta, sorry si les hice perder el tiempo pero luego si lo desean la eliminare.**

Verán la cosa es asi. Mi fanfic la triada, tendrá 5 prólogos, 1 para el mismo YGGDRASIL para que se entienda mejor la historia y las mecánicas nuevas del mismo creadas por mi, mas unos cuantos datos interesantes, y lo otro es un prologo para cada gremio.

Mi idea con hacer este fanfic es en realidad un reto, y uno muy difícil, ya que el objetivo es hacer el fanfic crossover tipo novela ligera mas grande que se halla visto, pero primero tengo que hacer otros fics que luego se conectaran entre si en un futuro, por lo que rezo para que haga un buen trabajo y lo la pifee.

Bien si mas demora, vamos a comenzar con este fanfic, dándole la entrada a YGGDRASIL.

La triada prologo parte 1 el funcionamiento de YGGDRASIL.

YGGDRASIL, ese era el nombre el DMMORPG mas popular en esos años, sin embargo debido a ciertos limitantes, su sistema operativo para el mantenimiento del servidor no pudo ser cambiado, por lo que con el paso del tiempo, dicho sistema quedo obsoleto, haciendo que el juego costara mucho de mantener, por lo que su retiro se estaba acercando a pasos agigantados.

Sin embargo sus creadores no iban a dejar que su joya muera tan fácilmente.

Habían decidido sacar una secuela del juego, sin embargo era demasiado costoso comprar el resto del equipo nuevo a pesar de que ya tenían la mitad, además que dicho equipo funcionaba diferente al viejo por lo que les era un poco complicado usarlo.

Muchas compañías sugirieron comprarlo por esto mismo, sin embargo no eran tan estúpidos para dejar que conviertan su paraíso virtual en una porquería que solo importa el dinero.

Por lo que hicieron la jugada mas arriesgada posible.

Gastaron el resto de su dinero en hacer una superactualizacion en la cual, literalmente crearon una expansión que parecía un juego nuevo, creando una monstruosidad que ponía a los jugadores al limite desde en nivel 0.

Obviamente hubo una cantidad de quejas anormalmente alta en los foros por esto, pero los Devs solo respondieron con que esta era la única solución si no querían que YGGDRASIL muera.

Sorprendentemente esto basto para que todos los jugadores se calmaran.

Luego vino la clásica lluvia de preguntas sobre las notas de el super parche, las cuales los Devs de mierda, como los llamaban los jugadores, amablemente respondieron.

La verdad era que la actualización no era para nada simple.

Literalmente se tubo que crear un sistema nuevo llamado, S-C-T-A-E-J, o sistema de creación y transformación automática de elementos de juego, el cual era una monstruosidad robótica, que literalmente agarraba el elemento de un programa de juego ya echo, y lo transformaba en otro según los deseos del creador, o directamente podía agarrar 2 o mas y mezclarlo.

Lo mas aterrador de todo era que literalmente podía anular completamente cualquier bug básico que poseyera dicha modificación, pero no podía anular los bugs mas graves, lo cual demostraba que no era algo perfecto.

Este programa junto a la ayuda de los Devs, pudo crear nuevos objetos, habilidades, clases, y muchas mas cosas en la asombrosa cantidad de tiempo de 3 meses, lo que causo un revuelo mundial que puso a sus creadores en la pantalla grande.

Cuando se les pregunto a los creadores del mismo, Mari Anderson y Masashi Aisawa, solo dijeron "un árbol parlante se nos apareció en un sueño y nos dio la idea", mientras se encogían de hombros.

Obviamente nadie les creyó, a parte de sus colegas que tuvieron el mismo sueño.

Después de ese revuelo, los jugadores probaron el YGGDRASIL 1.5 como le llamaron, y valla que se armo un gran lio.

La cantidad de elementos nuevos, misiones y demás cambios fue anormalmente alta.

Había una cantidad muy alta de elementos nuevos, como monturas, armas, enemigos, clases, ítems, magia nueva, etc.

Los ítems de nivel divino, ya no eran divinos, si no que eran de nivel superior, (ósea los de lvl 100), los cuales eran mas fáciles de encontrar, además de agregar nuevos ítems de mayor nivel que se hacían llamar Ítems de nivel "Divino", "Supremo" y de nivel "Ancestral", los cuales eran una burrada en comparación con los antiguos de LVL 100.

Esto nos lleva al cambio mas importante, los nuevos niveles que se podían alcanzar.

Estos se podían alcanzar utilizando unos Cristales que se obtenían, ya sea con misiones al matar ciertos monstruos, al completar retos, o simplemente al ir a ciertos lugares, aunque estos últimos eran raros y en algunas ocasiones no respawneaban.

Estas clases eran un revuelo para los jugadores, ya que cambiaban las reglas de juego completamente.

Uno de estos cambios fue que los hacia parcial o totalmente inmunes a los objetos mundiales, incluyendo a los 20, los cuales por cierto, fueron bufados para que puedan ser usados mas de 1 vez con cierta penalización de tiempo claro esta, con la excepción del que se le podía hacer una petición a los devs para cambiar las reglas del juego, haciendo que se convirtiera en una reliquia inobtenible, convirtiendo a los 20 en los 19. (Esto debido a que ya había sido usado en el pasado y aceptémoslo estaba muy roto).

Otra ventaja de estos 2 nuevos niveles era que aumentaba los stats del usuario en un determinado porcentaje, mas concretamente 10%.

Si a esto le sumamos los objetos de dicho lvl, se podían alcanzar stats estúpidamente altos, que literalmente asustaron a los jugadores, ya que el antiguo stat máximo alcanzado fue de 812, por un jugador profesional del gremio Fox Spirit llamado Nine Silver, una leyenda entre los jugadores, que lamentablemente fue opacada cuando un jugador rápidamente alcanzo los 823 de la nada con un personaje mal armado.

No es necesario tener inteligencia para saber lo que paso después de eso, solo se podría decir que los números volaron.

970, 987, 1034, 1131, 1201, 1280, y el mas alto 1301.

Era simplemente una locura.

Muchos gremios creyeron que tenias todo en la bandeja con esos números, y se echaron al ataque, aunque no tuvieron en cuenta algo importante.

Todos esos números eran solo de la categoría suprema con personajes bien armados, pero el verdadero reto eran los ancestros.

Una categoría de clase que solo podía poseer 1 por persona, la cual debía de tener cierto tiempo de juego para mantenerla.

Solo existía 1 ancestro de cada "elemento de la existencia" y dicho titulo solo podía ser arrebatado en combate por otro jugador.

Originalmente dicho rango se obtenía al matar a un determinado jefe, el cual le pasaría un cristal que le daria el rango de ancestro al jugador que lo mato, parecía simple, pero dichos monstruos eran MUY jodidos de matar, teniendo que usar grupos de mas de 50 o 60 jugadores promedio armados hasta los dientes para matarlos, aunque hubo unos cuantos casos en los cuales esta regla se rompió de forma magistral.

Los que mas llamaban la atención fueron 3.

1 fue llamada la cruzada y unión de los 3 miembros que formaron lo que luego seria llamado la triada, en la cual se uniría después un cuarto gremio luego de la disolución de 1 de los 3 originales, los cuales se llamaban, Ainz Ooal Gown, Elemental Masters, Ying-Yang, y el que se unió después llamado Arcoíris, los cuales arrasaron con una buena parte de los jefes, tomando los puestos de ancestros en menos de 2 días. (Dicho caso fue un revuelo en los foros, además de ser inmortalizado en la piedra de la historia, que los devs crearon para marcar cosas como esta dentro de YGGDRASIL).

El segundo fue cuando la antigua leyenda Nine Silver y 4 mas de su gremio mataron a uno de los jefes mas peligrosos, quedándose el con el titulo de Ancestro de las dimensiones.( los devs también inmortalizaron esto).

La ultima y la mas importante fue cuando un miembro de la triada rompió la lógica al matar solo a 1 ancestro siendo un "simple Dios" como le llamaban los jugadores Pro a ese rango.

Su nombre era Nero Darknes, el cual era catalogado como un monstruo entre los jugadores, además de ser uno de los 32 campeones del mundo existentes.

Dicho jugador no solo tenia la capacidad de matar a un jefe de raid el cual estaba en un nivel cercano al devorador de los 9 mundos, si no que pudo derrotar y humillar a todos los campeones del mundo y a oleadas de jugadores en solitario, haciéndoles perder sus títulos, para luego devolverles todo menos el XP como si no valiera nada diciendo, (no vale la pena que me ataquen de a muchos saben?, mejor intenten otra cosa), y con eso el se iba siempre repitiendo dicho patrón.

Lo mas curioso de este jugador, era que a pesar de ser invencible al enfrentarse a el en grupo, por alguna razón era mas débil si lo enfrentaban en solitario.

Esto llamo la atención de los jugadores, llamándolo hacker, solo para escuchar de los devs después que lo revisaran que dicho jugador estaba usando las herramientas del propio juego para hacer dichas cosas, luego simplemente se fueron y lo inmortalizaron en la piedra.

Con el paso del tiempo, gracias a esta cadena de sucesos YGGDRASIL logro recaudar suficiente para poder acabar de comprar el equipo y personal faltante para poder sacar una secuela del juego, por lo que ahora en el año 2138 YGGDRASIL cerrara sus puertas definitivamente, no sin antes prometerle a algunos gremios y jugadores que lo dieron todo en este juego, que podrían llevarse algunos elementos de sus aventuras para la secuela, lo cual fue algo que la gente agradeció muchísimo.

Sin embargo, no todo es un final feliz, ya que algo evitara que todo sea color de rosa.

-crees que se den cuenta esos Devs del fallo que matara a los jugadores que se queden al final?-pregunto un árbol con cara sentado en un trono mirando a su "compañero".

-no lo creo, la verdad estoy muy intrigado, tenias razón el no ver el futuro de las dimensiones hace que todo sea mas divertido.-dijo una especie de sombra de un monstruo gigante, con una cantidad incontable de cabezas, mirando una pantalla.

-ves que si?-dijo el árbol con una sonrisa, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-hollé recuerdas a ese tipo?-pregunto el árbol.

-mmm te refieres a ese maldito que nos causo problemas antes, y que se logro esconder de nosotros? Que con eso?-pregunto la sombra otra vez curioso.

-nada solo se me ocurrió la idea de….-decía el árbol en su trono para luego acercarse y susurrarle algo al oído de una de las cabezas.

-JAJAJAJAJA, esa es una idea perfecta, nos divertiremos mucho viendo como actúan ante eso.-dijo la sombra antes de que ellos 2 elevaran su mano a la pantalla.

-ES HORA DEL JUEGO.-exclamaron ambos antes de que sus manos empezaran a brillar en dirección a la pantalla.

 **Y con esto gente se termina el prologo, ¿corto? Si lo se, ¿aburrido? no lo creo xd, pero hay algo que si se, en un futuro esto se descontrolara. Próxima parte? El prologo de Ainz Ooal Gown, comenten haber que les parecio ya que me ayudan como no tienen ni idea con eso.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno gente aquí el segundo prologo.**

 **En este veremos los sucesos y historia modificada de nuestro gremio preferido Ainz Ooal Gown espero que os entretenga por lo menos xd. PD: quiero pedirle disculpas a uno de mis lectores mas fieles llamado Stein29, se que no te gustan los honoríficos japoneses dentro de los fics y estoy completamente de acuerdo con tu pensamiento, la gente piensa que al ponerlos se vuelven mangacas japoneses o algo XD. Pero ya hablando enserio te suplico que no dejes de ver el fic o que pienses que será algo genérico como eso, lo entenderás cuando leas la novela de overlord.**

 **Bueno sin mas demora comencemos con este desmadre de prologo.**

-hola-hablando.

- _hola_ -pensando.

-[hola]-comunicación.

-[ _hola_ ]-del otro lado de la comunicación pensando.

- **canon impact** \- alguna magia o técnica de algún tipo.

La Triada, Prologo parte 2: Ainz Ooal Gown, La "despedida" de los seres supremos.

Era el año 2138, año en el que un juego de realidad virtual llamado YGGDRASIL cerraría sus puertas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que dicho juego desaparecería para dejar una secuela, no todas las personas lo dejarían ir tan fácilmente.

Tal es el caso de 1 de los gremios mas fuertes de todos los tiempos con la posición numero 21 llamado Ainz Ooal Gown.

Originalmente ellos poseían el puesto 9, sin embargo debido a que el numero de miembros del gremio disminuyo bruscamente hasta ser menos de 20, no lograron tener lo suficiente para lograr mantener dicho puesto, aun si tenían la mayoría de puestos de la categoría de Ancestro, y 13 objetos de categoría mundial.

En un pasado este gremio era considerado uno de los nidos PK, mas fuertes que se halla visto en YGGDRASIL, siendo temido por todos, había logrado resistir una marea de miles de jugadores 2 veces, 1 antes de la gran actualización y otra luego de esta en la cual, ni siquiera lograron pasar del piso 8, lo cual decía mucho de lo aterrador que era este gremio.

Sin embargo su fuerte no estaba solo en ellos si no también en su alianza, llamada la gran mafia de gremios mayormente conocida como la Triada, en la cual el gremio PK Ainz Ooal Gown, conformaba la ramificación de ataque.

Ellos eran la elite de la elite en lo que respecta a la guerra, incluso tenían 1 mercenario del tipo asesino de jugadores dentro de su grupo, el cual aceptaba trabajos en los que se incluía matar a alguien de su propio gremio por el precio adecuado claro esta.

Claro eso era en un pasado, ahora no eran nada mas que una reliquia antigua de lo que eran en un pasado.

Esto era un reflejo de lo que dice la gente, no todo lo grande termina grande, aunque pequeño no termino eso seguro.

A pesar de esto, los jugadores de este gremio nunca se rindieron, logrando encontrar espacio mínimo en el tiempo de sus vidas para completar el tiempo requerido para mantener sus puestos como ancestros, y de paso divertirse un rato.

Tal es el caso que actualmente en el ultimo dia de ese grandioso juego, Momonga el maestro de este gremio, estaba sentado, esperando a que sus compañeros llegaran para presenciar el final de todo lo que habían construido, antes de que algunos abandonen todo o se pasen a la secuela.

-(suspiro) espero que lleguen temprano, dijeron que ya habían echo tiempo de antemano para poder venir.-dijo Momonga mirando el techo, esperando que la vida real no jodiera como siempre lo hace con su azar del demonio.

- _si no vienen espero que sea por una buena razón porque hoy es el ultimo día.-_ pensó con un poco de enfado nuestro querido huesudo, tanteando con un dedo la mesa de madera, aunque luego se calmo al ver un par de destellos en 3 sillas de la gran mesa redonda.

-alfin creí que jamás llegarían, Peroroncino Chagama-san.-exclamo el huesudo a los recién llegados.

-Si perdónanos, es que como sabes últimamente los trenes no funcionan correctamente, por lo que tuvimos que bajarnos 1 parada antes.-dijo Peroroncino, jadeando junto a su hermana, habiendo corrido mucho seguramente.

-si es increíble, ¡como demonios no arreglaron ese problema si no ha habido lluvia acida en mas de 2 semanas¡-exclamo, Bukubuku Chagama, con una voz un poquito chillona y adorable, notablemente enfadada.

-mmm si es un poco raro que aun no lo hallan arreglado, tendrá que ver con la huelga de hace poco?-pregunto Peroroncino curioso mirando a los 2 presentes haber si sabían algo sobre el tema.

-Pfff solo por una simple huelga paran todo el tema de las reparaciones? Que no se dan cuenta que solo empeoran todo?-pregunto Chagama frustrada.

-Quizás, la verdad ha habido varios problemas desde hace 1 año luego de que Nero hiciera públicos esos archivos, pero no se preocupen por eso mejor relájense, hoy es el ultimo dia.-dijo Momonga intentando relajar a los 2 recién llegados.

-a lo siento, es verdad hoy es el ultimo dia de YGGDRASIL.-dijo el rey alado (Peroroncino), mirando al techo dándose cuenta por fin de el porque vino aquí en primer lugar.

-si lo sentimos Momonga-shi, es solo que me parece frustrante eso, e tenido problemas con mi trabajo gracias a estupideces como esta.-hablo Bukubuku Chagama, levantando sus "apéndices" y colocarlos en su "cara" obviamente estando frustrada.

-si de seguro lo es, pero no tienes que….-pero no pudo terminar de hablar Momonga ya que fue detenido por la aparición simultanea de 3 personas y el grito de 1.

-UF al fin logre conectarme, malditas actualizaciones de software¡.- grito Variable talismán, golpeando la mesa de manera cómica, mientras mostraba un emoji de cansancio.

-je supongo que en tu vocabulario primero están las quejas y luego los saludos no?-hablo Touch Me, mirándolo.

-normalmente estaría en contra de ese angel, pero si deberías de saludar después de todo, ¡No te conectas casi nunca¡.-exclamo Ulbert, mirando también al kumiho, el cual se empequeñeció.

-bueno bueno, ya déjenlo lo importante es que están aquí no? Me alegra que pudieran venir chicos.-dijo Momonga feliz, mirando a los 3.

-je por supuesto que íbamos a venir, enserio creías que íbamos a dejar que te quedes solo al final de YGGDRASIL?-dijo Talisman, haciendo que todos simplemente miraran a Momonga con una sonrisa.

-Talisman-san tiene razón, no somos tan ratas como para dejarte solo sabiendo que tenemos tiempo para venir a verte.-Dijo Chagama, mientras aparecía un emoji sonriente al lado de su "cara".

-completamente de acuerdo con eso.-dijo una voz que asusto un poco a todos a la vez que volteaban a ver a 1 de las sillas que anteriormente estaba desocupada.

-NISHIKI-san no vuelvas a hacer eso¡.-exclamo Peroroncino asustado al ver a su amigo al lado de el.

-JAJAJAJA siempre funciona.-se rio el asesino y mercenario del gremio Nishiki Enrai, mientras se sostenía el estomago.

-dios aún no entiendo como demonios lo haces, se supone que el sigilo no funciona con aliados¡.-exclamo Touch Me frustrado ya que ellos siempre caían en lo mismo.

-jejeje un ninja no revela sus secretos.-dijo simplemente el Alf-Golem mientras se paraba de reír.

-bueno al menos no fue una broma echa por Luci*fer, que en paz descanse por cierto.-dijo Ulbert, poniendo su garra recta frente a su rostro, recordando el accidente que tubo su compañero de gremio.

-si… eso si que fue un desafortunado accidente, quien iba a pensar que 1 sola placa mal colocada haría explotar 1 pararrayos haciendo que una pieza fuera disparada?-pregunto, al aire Talisman, con su clásico humor negro aunque también había algo de melancolía en sus palabras.

-si Luci*fer siempre decía que su suerte fuera de las bromas no era la mejor.-dijo Momonga recordando dicho suceso.

Gracias a eso el aire dentro de la sala de la mesa redonda se torno un poco obscuro, hasta que.

-[mensaje entrante de Tabula-san].-empezó a sonar el comunicador mientras se habría una ventana en frente de el.

-bueno parece que ellos ya solucionaron el problema de las actualizaciones.-dijo Touch Me mientras cerraba la ventana luego de leer el mensaje.

-sucedió algo Touch Me?-pregunto Ulbert a su amigo quien lo miro.

-Nada solo que Tabula y los otros por alguna razón no se les actualizaba correctamente el juego, supongo que será por tener un equipo de vieja generación.-dijo este mientras levantaba ligeramente el brazo, como en toda conversación tipo anime.

-mmm y cuanto crees que puedan tardar en venir?-pregunto Nishiki curioso mientras se ponía en su habitual postura de brazos cruzados, la verdad sus compañeros nunca entendieron la obsesión con esa postura, aunque según el, se veía mas genial y serio de esa forma.

-mmm quizás unos 2 minutos o….-decía el paladín aunque luego vio como varias "personas" aparecían en los asientos de la mesa redonda.- 10 segundos.-finalizo de manera cómica, el escudo mundial, mientras vea a los recién llegados.

-llego su madre perros¡.-exclamo Ankoro Mochi Mochi, con su saludo característico, imitando el antiguo meme de Llego su padre, editado obviamente.

-(suspiro) no vas a cambiar nunca verdad?-pregunto Tabula Smaragdina un poco fastidiado, con su amiga, aun sin entender de porque siempre hacia eso.

-déjala, sabes que no cambiara nunca, no importa cuanto lo intentes.-hablo Yamaiko, ya sabiendo que seria inútil tratar con ese tema.

-con cuerdo con Yamaiko-san, no creo que debas segur con ese tema.-hablo Genjiro suspirando.

-es verdad no ganas nada intentándolo.-dijo Punito Moe, haciendo la acción de hombros caídos, aunque por su aterrador cuerpo pareció que iba a convulsionar o algo.

-em amigos, que no deberíamos saludar?, me incomoda un poco que todos nos estén mirando así.-hablo Coup De Grace, llamando la atención de los 5 mientras comenzaban a mirar a su alrededor.

-emmm, ejeje lo siento hola amigos, cuanto tiempo, han pasado dos semanas.-dijo Tabula de manera incomoda, levantando una de sus "manos" para saludar.

Todos los miembros del gremio que ya estaban presentes simplemente los miraron de manera estoica, para luego mirarse y simplemente encogerse de hombros.

-me alegro que pudieran venir chicos, sinceramente estoy muy agradecido.-dijo Momonga, levantando la mano también, alegrándose que sus compañeros hubieran podido venir.

-no nosotros deberíamos agradecerte, si no fuera por ti, no habríamos logrado mantenernos unidos hasta el final, aun después de la gran actualización.-dijo Ankoro mientras juntaba sus manos y daba una sonrisa linda, mientras sus orejas de agitaban de forma adorable, esto les hizo sonreír a sus compañeros de gremio, Ankoro siempre fue el alma de la fiesta, animándolos siempre con la programación de su personaje.

- _es tan adorable_ -exclamaron todos en sus mentes.

-bueno, ya estamos casi todos, alguien sabe el paradero de Susaku-san y el resto?-pregunto Yamaiko, queriendo saber donde estaban esos idiotas, ya que normalmente llegan temprano.

-Susaku debe de estar llegando a su casa en estos momentos, en cuanto a Whitebrim y Blue Planet, deben de estar peleando con sus novias para poder entrar como siempre.-respondió Genjiro, a la pregunta de su amiga poniendo una de sus manos en su barbilla para recordar.

-y que hay de Herohero?-pregunto Momonga curioso, ya que había deseado charlar con su amigo hace tiempo pero no había encontrado la oportunidad de hacerlo, debido a que su trabajo como mangaca le dejaba poco o Absolutamente nada de tiempo libre.

En respuesta a la pregunta de Momonga todos dentro de la sala se quedaron tensos, sin siquiera decir una palabra por al menos unos 10 o 12 segundos, haciendo sentir incomodo al huesudo.

-Momonga sabes muy bien que el trabajo y cuerpo de Herohero-san no lo dejan siquiera descansar, es mas ni creo que venga a la reunión, y estoy seguro que todos creen lo mismo.-dijo Touch Me serio mientras los demás solo asentían.

Ante esto el Overlord solo bajo la cabeza un poco triste, recordando la situación de su amigo, por muy duro que parezca, la posibilidad de que Herohero viniera a la reunión era astronómicamente baja, ya que literalmente no tenia tiempo para nada mas que el trabajo después de todo dormía solo 5h al día.

-mmm creo que si hice una pregunta un poco estúpida.-dijo con un aire cómicamente depresivo el señor de la muerte.

-E? nonono la verdad si tu no lo hubieras preguntado yo lo habría echo amigo a si que no te preocupes.-dijo Coup de Grace intentando animar a su amigo, fallando miserablemente.

-sabes que eso es mentira.-hablo otra vez haciendo que la escena fuera aun mas cómica, causando que todos los presentes se rieran del suceso, a la vez que Coup ponía una sonrisa incomoda reflejando su fracaso, una de las programaciones que le puso a su personaje.

Esto solo hizo que todos se rieran aun mas para desgracia de Momonga.

Aunque a pesar de esto, el luego empezó a reír para luego comenzar a hablar.-me alegro que ha…-sin embargo algo interrumpió su monologo emotivo.

-hey miren quien llego¡.-exclamo Talisman, mirando a los 2 recién llegados.

Eran Whitebrim y Blue PLanet.

-Brim-kun Planet-kun.-me alegro que hallan podido venir.-saludo Chagama a los recién llegados.

-si sentimos la tardanza, es solo que nuestras mujeres se pusieron un poco histéricas, al saber que hoy nos íbamos a quedar con ustedes en YGGDRASIL, por el resto del día.-dijo el hombre lobo con un tono bastante enojado.

-es verdad, se enojaron A PESAR DE QUE YA SABIAN DE ANTE MANO QUE SALIAMOS CON USTEDES EN LA TARDE¡.-hablo con el comando de grito Blue planes notablemente enojado, haciendo que todos nos sobresaltáramos.

-WOW amigo cálmate, era necesario eso?-pregunto Peroroncino con las manos en los oídos, aunque eso fuera mas por reflejo que otra cosa ya que el grito era igual de audible, después de todo lo que ellos usaban para entrar a la realidad virtual era una casco, al estilo de la película Tron.

-Lo siento amigos, necesitaba desahogarme.-dijo el arcángel mientras se sobaba las cienes.

-te dije que quedarte con esa loca era mala idea, te esta usando y volviendo loco.-hablo Whitebrim serio mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Usando? No me esta usando, solo es algo mandona y puede que pida demasiadas cosas pero no me usa.-respondió el creador de mundos mientras miraba a un lado.

-amigo vivo en la misma casa que tu junto con mi novia, y hasta ella que no tiene mucha noción de donde esta parada sabe que te esta usando, tu relación toxica con ella lo prueba.-le replico el hombre lobo mientras lo señalaba.

-ooo vamos amigo no seas asi, puede que sea una completa tarada pero es mi tarada, además no me hables de relaciones, tu apenas conseguiste a tu chica hace 1 semana después de terminar con la anterior, que te exprimió hasta dejarte en números rojos.-acuso el arcángel a su amigo notablemente enfadado.

-Por eso mismo es que te digo esto para que no termines igual o peor que yo imbécil¡.-grito alfin perdiendo los estribos el huargent mientras se paraba.

-SUFICIENTE¡.-exclamo Genjiro mientras le daba un tremendo golpe a la mesa, que curiosamente no se daño, para luego mostrar un numero rojo que decía 0pt.-estamos aquí para despedirnos de YGGDRASIL, no para escuchar sus disputas personales¡.-volvió a hablar Genjiro con el filtro de grito, calmando a los 2.

Estos tan solo se miraron para luego gritar con un el empezó señalándose mutuamente.

-me importa una mierda quien empezó, vinimos a charlar y despedirnos de nuestro gremio, a si que si solo vinieron a traer mala vibra váyanse.-hablo en tono sombrío el aracnoide , haciendo que todos se quedaran sorprendidos.

-Hey hey cálmate Genjiro no hay necesidad de llegar a tal extremo.-hablo Momonga intentando suavizar el ambiente no queriendo que se vallan sus amigos.

-es verdad no tienes que ser tan duro con ellos.-apoyo Nishiki, mientras el resto solo asentía.

-No Genjiro tiene razón, me disculpo por iniciar este pleito estúpido.-hablo Blue Planet parándose mientras hacia una reverencia.

-igual yo, no debí de empeorarlo.-se disculpo también Whitebrim haciendo también una reverencia.

Ante esto todos sonrieron con compasión, aceptando las disculpas de ambos, para luego comenzar a charlar entre ellos, sin embargo había 1 que no se había unido a la conversación.

Era Momonga quien veía todo, mientras recordaba todos los momentos por los que paso junto a sus compañeros aquí presentes.

-jejeje amigos me alegro que ha…-sin embargo por segunda vez su monologo fue interrumpido.

-Herohero?¡-exclamo Tabula al ver al Slime negro alquitrán semi transparente, y unas luces fantasmagóricas que actuaban de ojos, mirando alrededor.

-Hola amigos lamento llegar tarde me perdí de algo?-pregunto este levantando ligeramente 1 de sus "apéndices" a modo de saludo.

-Na, de casi nada en realidad casi todos llegamos hace unos pocos minutos.-respondio Peroroncino a la pregunta del Slime.-pero mas importante, amigo que haces aquí? No se supone que tendrías que estar descansando?-pregunto Peroroncino curioso, ya que por lo que sabia hoy no era dia libre para su amigo.

-descuida, me dieron 1 semana de descanso extra debido a que me encontraron inconsciente el dia de la entrega.-respondió la pregunta como si nada, mientras movía su "brazo" para simular rascarse la nuca.

-Espera que?-grito Momonga preocupado al igual que el resto.

-wow wow amigo inconsciente dices? Eso es muy grave.-hablo Whitebrim preocupado.

-Dios amigo te dije que empezaras haciendo One Shots y luego ir a por mangas semi semanal (2 semanas por capitulo en vez de 1) o mensual.-hablo Coup De Grace enojado, ahora sabiendo que el estado de su amigo no era para nada bueno, después de todo el sufría de una enfermedad en los riñones, por lo que al escuchar esto obviamente se preocupo.

Los demás no estaban en un estado muy diferente ya que sabían como era el estado de salud de Herohero.

-ni de broma, no quiero decepcionar a mis seguidores¡.-exclamo el Slime enfadado.

-Pero amigo acabaste muy mal, seguro que estas bien?-pregunto Peroroncino preocupado.

-si lo estoy, eso fue hace como 3 dias por lo que estoy mejor.-dijo la masa de alquitrán parlante, mientras se encogía un poco.

Luego de eso comenzó una sesión de preguntas, en las cuales se incluían duermes bien? Comes bien? Y ese tipo de cosas.

-Dios santo, si mama hago todo eso actualmente, contentos?-exclamo enfadado Herohero, haciendo que sus compañeros pararan.

-O lo sentimos ejeje es solo que, podrías haber, no se MUERTO?-exclamo Coup De Grace mientras lo miraba.

-WOW amigo no seas tan exagerado quieres? Soo fue un desmallo por falta de sueño y sobre carga de estrés nada mas.-respondió el Slime a su amigo, no creyéndose lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Es verdad tan poco es para tanto amigo, lo mas importante es que el actualmente esta bien o no?-pregunto Ulbert, dando un punto valido.

-grr supongo que tienes razón, mira amigo solo, no vuelvas a sobre esforzarte quieres, a algunos no nos gusta que su primo quede hospitalizado.-volvió a hablar el cocinero del gremio, para luego por fin, volver a sentarse en su silla junto a los demás.

-jeje bueno.-dijo Momonga llamando la atención de todos, mientras miraba a alrededor como si esperara que algo pase, sin embargo al ver que no pasaba nada solo continuo.-me alegro que hallan podido venir chicos, os lo agradezco.-finalizo por fin su frase el huesudo.

-a nosotros también maestro del gremio.-hablo Touch Me mientras, mandaba un emoji sonriente.

-tiene razón amigo, tu fuiste el que logro mantener unido a este gremio.-hablo Chagama, también mandando un emoji igual.

Luego de eso vino una cadena de agradecimientos, en los cuales siempre terminaba con el mismo emoji.

-se.. se los agradezco mucho, a verdad pensé que no vendrían, ya saben por sus trabajos y… problemas de pareja.-dijo Momonga refiriéndose a los clásicos problemas que enfrentaban sus amigos hoy en dia.

-Na, créeme si fuera por mi, podría estar en YGGDRASIL casi todo el tiempo, solo ayudando a nuestro gremio a ser el numero 1.-hablo Punito Moe, haciendo que Momonga lo mirase.

-concuerdo con Punito-san estoy seguro que todos aquí lo darían todo por nuestro gremio.-hablo Touch Me con Orgullo en sus palabras.

-P..pero y que hay de sus vidas? No son mas importantes?-pregunto Momonga no creyéndose lo que estaba oyendo del antiguo líder del gremio.

-fufufu mira Momonga-shi nuestras vidas son importantes si, pero lo que Touch Me-san quiere decir es que este Gremio que construimos juntos, también lo es, por lo que daríamos mucho por el.-dijo Chagama con una voz de maestra de anime, mientras todos asentían al unísono.

En cuanto a Momonga, este no se podía creer lo que escuchaba, sus compañeros de gremio le estaban echando en cara que su vida en YGGDRASIL era igual de importante que su vida en la realidad, y eso…. eso lo llenaba de felicidad.

-yo… esto, gracias gracias por venir este ultimo dia por nuestro gremio.-dijo Momonga llorando mientras se paraba y hacia una reverencia, sobresaltando a sus compañeros.

-WOW amigo, no tienes que hacer eso.-exclamo Peroroncino alterado.

-dios en verdad te preocupabas tanto por que no viniéramos?-pregunto Touch Me levantándolo.-nosotros siempre seremos leales a este gremio no lo dudes.-finalizo el ex maestro mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-b..bueno es solo que.-intento hablar otra vez el overlord solo para ser cortado.

-es solo que nada, nosotros no venimos a aquí a verte llorar, venimos a despedirnos con orgullo de este juego junto con nuestro gremio amigo.-hablo Punito Moe mientras se acercaba.

-el Moe tiene razón, un líder malvado como tu no debería de llorar por algo asi.-dijo Ulbert levantando ligeramente el brazo.

-Holle no me llames Moe¡.-exclamo la aterradora planta mientras encaraba a su amigo, haciendo reír a todos, sin embargo.

(sonido de alerta), ya saben como el que suena cuando ocurre algo en una instalación militar en las películas o algo asi xd.

-ESO ES¡.-exclamo Peroroncino mirando justo donde estaba la reliquia del gremio, mas concretamente debajo donde habían 2 teléfonos, 1 antiguo, ya saben el de girar la rueda para marcar los números, y uno moderno que era para casos de emergencia.

-ES la llamada de alerta de la triada, un gremio esta en problemas¡.-exclamo Momonga reaccionando rápido y contestando el teléfono para luego abrirse una pantalla en la cual se mostraban otras 3 sub pantallas que mostraban caras diferentes.

1 era la de un noño con ropa identica a la de Shiroe de Log horizon pero sin el baston, con ojos naranja de pupila rasgada.

La otra mostraba a un hombre con cabello blanco y ojos parpadeando en los colores del arcoíris con un puro, en todo el sentido de la palabra, con una vestimenta de mafioso.

Y en la ultima, mostraba a una mujer de rasgos finos, con cabello blanco/plateado, con ojos celestes de pupila rasgada, con una piel un poco azulada escamosa y brillante, con una armadura ligera celeste y un tridente de cristal transparente del mismo color.

-[aquí Seainox, estábamos en una fiesta cuando recibimos la llamada, Dinos cual es la Emergencia?]-pregunto el niño con una voz de un adulto mayor que contrastaba demasiado.

-[Aquí Pererano, e recibido la alarma y estoy listo para salir].-hablo el mafioso de ojos multicolor mientras escupía algo de humo.

-Aquí Momonga, Ainz Ooal Gown tiene a todos sus miembros restantes activos, cual es la emergencia?-pregunto el Overlord como si hubiera echo esto miles de veces.

-[Nada solo esto.]-dijo la mujer con enfado y a punto de llorar, mientras se movía de la cámara y mostraba el interior de su gremio con los muebles destrozados y armaduras tiradas, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ese lugar.

-PERO QUE? Anivia tu gremio fue asaltado? Si es asi dinos quien y lo perseguiremos.-grito Touch Me enfurecido por lo que estaba viendo.

-[No nada de eso].-dijo simplemente la ahora llamada Anivia mientras volvía a ponerse en frente de la pantalla.

-[espera como que nada? No entiendo a que te refieres].-pregunto una voz de adulto mayor que salió de el cuerpo de un joven de piel muy blanca, con labios ennegrecidos y antifaz de dormir que no dejaba ver sus ojos.

-[yo tampoco lo entiendo, dinos si no fue un ataque a tu gremio, que demonios paso?]-pregunto Pererano no entendiendo una mierda de lo que pasaba.

-[Nada en realidad, solo que a mis compañeros de gremio, se les ocurrio la brillante idea de hacer una fiesta, en la cual la atracción principal era DESTRUIR EL PUTO GREMIO].-grito Anivia completamente enfada y rabiada.

Ante esto solo hubo una reacción posible.

-QUEEEEEEEEEE?-gritaron, seguramente si sus personajes pudieran hacer acciones se les habría quedado la quijada abierta, o bueno menos Pererano que tenia una programación especifica para eso, haciendo que su puro se caiga.

-hey hey hey tiempo fuera, es cierto lo que estas diciendo?-pregunto, Momonga impresionado y a la vez increíblemente enfadado.

-[SI, que acaso no vez este desastre?]-pregunto enojada mientras señalaba con la palma abierta todo el lugar.

-[Demonios a quien se le ocurre].-dijo Seainox, palmeándose la cara, no creyéndose lo que sus oídos captaron.

-Nero sabe de esto?-pregunto ahora Punito Moe, haciendo que todos miraran a Anivia.

-[si, de echo el y yo ya nos encargamos del problema].-dijo Anivia seria, haciendo que todos quedaran de piedra.

-[em a que te refieres con eso?]-pregunto otro en la pantalla de Seainox que parecía una sombra humanoide, hasta que pareció haberse dado cuenta de algo.-[espera no me digas que tu y el habéis….]-exclamo impresionada la sombra.

-[si nos encargamos de ellos a base de darles una paliza].-dijo Anivia seria de forma simple, pero con algo de furia en sus palabras.

-wow wow wow esperas que te crea que tu y Nero se encargaron de todo el gremio solos?, amiga se que no eran tan buenos pero eran 107 en esa fiesta por lo que puedo recordar.-dijo Variable Talisman, haciendo que todos quedaran frios.

-en realidad viniendo de ese monstruo no me extrañaría.-dijo chagama en voz baja mientras miraba al suelo.

-em Anivia de verdad lucharon solos contra los 107 y ganaron?-pregunto Peroroncino.

-[si, y lo haría de nueva cuenta].-dijo otra vez la mujer azul.

-O vamos, porfavor, una cosa es que pueda derrotar a 50 personas los campeones del mundo y pueda solearse a un Jefe de coronación de ancestro, pero 107 personas? Eso ya es demasiado como carajo es el numero 7 de YGGDRASIL?-pregunto/grito Yamaiko, agarrándose la cabeza.

-recuerda que los puestos se regulan por un sistema automatizado, además es el top de 1vs1 no 1 vs 50.-dijo Nishiki poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Pero es que¡.-volvió a exclamar la profesora cabeza de musculo, pero fue frenada por 1 de sus compañeros.

-mira no le des mas vueltas, déjalo asi.-dijo Blue Planet, en un tono de enfado, haciendo entender a Yamaiko que no era la única en sentirse asi.

-Argh esta bien.-refunfuño la Nefilim/Dulahan mientras se cruzaba los brazos, molesta.

-bueno dejando de lado eso, donde esta el?-pregunto Momonga rompiendo la tensión mientras miraba a Anivia.

-no lo se, me dijo que tenia que ir a desquitarse con sus "consumibles" para desahogarse.-respondió la susodicha, encogiéndose de hombros.

-[ja típico de el, hacer lo que haría su personaje, el y Ulbert son unos verdaderos fans de la actuación].-dijo Seainox con un emoji sonriente.

-hey nunca subestimes el poder de una buena actuación.-exclamo Ulbert mientras levantaba 1 "mano".

-[jejeje si que somos un grupo raro].-dijo Pererano.-[Pero ahora encerio, cuando revivirán esos imbéciles?]-pregunto con una voz notablemente enfadada refiriéndose a los que se atrevieron a destruir a su propio gremio.

-[creo que ya lo hicieron, aunque la gran mayoría se desconecto, no sin antes pedir disculpas].-dijo mientras mostraba una gran ventana con un monton de mensajes de disculpa.

-ni con eso se salvan, diles a los que queden que la tendrán muy jodida cuando entren a YGGDRASIL 2.-dijo Chagama enfadada con el resto asintiendo.

-[Bueno yo aquí corto amigos, no quiero saber que siguen destruyendo cosas y menos en esa bobeda].-dijo Anivia antes de cortar la comunicación.

-[Yo también me largo la fiesta todavía no termina, aunque creo que cuando mande la noticia todo se ira a la mierda].-dijo Seainox en forma de chiste mientras cortaba también la comunicación.

-[Yo me voy, tengo que ir al mausoleo a despedirme].-dijo Pererano de forma melancólica, mirando al suelo.

-si, dale los saludos de nuestra parte amigo.-dijo Momonga pero el ya sabia que esos saludos no iban a ser correspondidos nunca.

-[si… gracias].-dijo con un emoji sonriente, contrastando con el tono amargo que estaba usando, mientras la comunicación se cortaba.

-dios, espero que este bien.-dijo Touch Me sabiendo, lo que le pasaba a Pererano.

-no te preocupes, me dijo que podría pasar las tumbas a YGGDRASIL 2, por lo que no hay de que preocuparse.-dijo Momonga dándose la vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros de gremio.

-wow encerio? Eso es genial.-exclamo Coup De Grace, feliz.

-completamente de acuerdo contigo hermano.-dijo Herohero, con un emoji de pulgar arriba.

-bueno supongo que, ahora podremos sacar lo mas importante, ya que estamos a 15 minutos de que el juego cierre.-dijo Whitebrim, mirando a Momonga.

-e? a que te refieres?-pregunto este confuso.

-o venga ya que no te das cuenta amigo? Me estoy refiriendo al báculo de nuestro gremio.-dijo otra vez el huargent, mientras señalaba dicha arma.

-E? espera quieres decir que la empuñe?-pregunto Momonga alterado ya que no se había echo nunca.

-Por supuesto tarado, estamos solo a 1 cuarto de hora de que el juego cierre, seria justo darle un uso no lo crees?-pregunto Blue Planes con un emoji de sonrisa con anteojos cool.

-Yo esto, si tienes razón es mejor que le demos un uso.-Accedió alfin Momonga mientras el báculo del gremio flotaba hacia su mano, para luego agarrarlo y que un aura negra de fuego lo rodee para luego desaparecer.

-e de decirlo te queda muy bien ese báculo amigo.-dijo Tabula, acercándose.

-si es genial, menos mal que Touch Me no es el líder del Gremio le quedaría horrible.-hablo Ulbert llamando la atención del mencionado.-que es verdad.-dijo simplemente mientras el otro simplemente bufaba.

-hoye Touch Me-san admítelo Ulbert tiene razón ese báculo no te queda.-dijo chagama mirándolo.

Este solo miro a un lado, para luego mirar el báculo y luego suspirar.-si creo que tienes razón, me quedaría horrible.-dijo simplemente haciendo reír a todos.

-bueno supongo que deveriamos ir yendo hacia la sala del trono no lo creen? solo nos quedan 10 minutos.-hablo Tabula, llamando la atención.

-tienes razón, si no nos vamos ahora no podremos disfrutar del paseo.-dijo Punito Moe alegre.

-estoy de acuerdo, nos haces los honores, maestro del gremio?-dijo Touch me mientras todos le hacían un camino a Momonga hacia la puerta de salida.

-je gracias.-respondió Momonga mientras el comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta para salir, mientras el resto lo seguía.

Durante todo el camino se la pasaron conversando sobre los viejos tiempos, mientras ellos simplemente reian de las estupideces que hacían o hacían un comentario sarcástico de otra cosa, todo esto mientras miraban atentamente la decoración de los pasillos de Nazarick.

-si que nos lucimos con este gran proyecto.-dijo Herohero mirando alrededor, recordando lo que costo hacer este gran paraíso virtual.

-si la verdad si que nos costo demasiado hacer esto, gastamos demasiado tiempo y dinero en conseguir los cosméticos.-dijo Ulbert recordando su queridísimo piso infernal.

-es una lastima que todo esto se valla por el garete cuando YGGDRASIL finalice.-dijo Peroroncino con algo de impotencia por no poder hacer nada ante eso.

-si es una lastima, pero todo tiene un final.-dijo Chagama consolando a su hermano.

-Ho¡ esa es¡.-exclamo Nishiki al ver a una sirvienta rubia en frente de ellos.

-Solution¡.-exclamo Herohero, mientras se acercaba a la sirvienta.

-es tu creación no?-dijo Blue Planet, hacercandose.

-si y la mejor.-dijo con Orgullo el slime.

-ellos solo la contemplaron por unos segundos, su belleza era magistral, quizás Herohero había puesto, la imagen de su mujer ideal en este NPC pero nadie quería preguntarlo por miedo a represalias.

De repente la riada hizo un gesto moviendo la cabeza, como si tuviera curiosidad por algo.

-wow linda expresión la programaste bien.-elogio Tabula a su amigo.

-si tiene varias facetas ocultas, pero no creo que nos de tiempo a verlas todas.-dijo Herohero mientras mandaba un emoji triste.

-(suspiro) lamentablemente ese es el caso.-dijo Momonga mientras pasaba por al lado de la sirvienta.-gracias por tu duro trabajo.-dijo el overlord al NPC mientras el siguió su camino junto a los otros a la sala del trono.

Luego de eso caminaron y se encontraron con un conjunto de sirvientas armadas, y un mayordomo.

-o mira son las sirvientas de batalla.-dijo Nishiki entusiasmado, mirando a su creación, Narveral.

-si, aunque hay un hombre que se colo en el escuadrón de "sirvientas".-dijo Genjiro mirando al mayordomo.

-era necesario que le pusieras esa apariencia Touch Me?.-pregunto Shijuuten Suzaku, no entendiendo porque Touch Me uso su apariencia de la vida real para hacer a ese NPC.

-que? Yo no le veo nada de malo.-dijo este mientras miraba al mayordomo.

Todos lo único que pudieron hacer es palmearse la cara, ante esto.

Sin embargo este momento comico fue cortado cuando todos recibieron una llamada, por mensaje.

-mmm? Si quien es?-pregunto Momonga curioso de saber quien los llamaba a estas horas.

-[Soy yo, lamento haber llegado tarde, es que hubo un pequeño apagón pero todo ya esta solucionado].-dijo una voz muy conocida para todos.

-Guerrero Takemikazuchi¡.-exclamo Momonga impresionado.

-llegas un poco tarde pero eso es mejor a no llegar, estamos en la entrada de la sala del trono mas te vale apurarte.-dijo Ulbert algo impaciente.

-[entendido enseguida llego].-finalizo herrero para luego cortar comunicación y aparecer de golpe en frente de todos, gracias al anillo del gremio.

-dios chicos perdónenme por llegar tarde es que hubo un apagón y…-se intento explicar pero fue frenado.

-cálmate amigo, solo te perdiste un poco de la diversión, por lo pronto, disfruta los últimos 4 minutos.-dijo Tabula, calmando a su amigo.

-mmmm esta bien, supongo que terminaremos todo en la sala del trono no?-pregunto el samurái mientras veía la enorme puerta.

-Si solo déjame hacer 1 cosa.-dijo Momonga mientras se paraba frente a los NPC.- _cual era el comando?_ -se pregunto a si mismo en su mente, hasta que lo recordó.-Seguir.-dijo para que luego los NPC simplemente tomaran una postura recta y en fila para seguirlo.

-bien ahora podremos avanzar.-dijo Genjiro mirando ahora a la gran puerta para poder entrar a la sala del trono.

-Dios amigo, tu y Luci*fer de verdad se lucieron con esta puerta.-dijo Touch Me, a Blue Planet boquiabierto al contemplar tal belleza artística.

-jeje si, fue complicado, pero logramos hacerla.-respondio el arcángel con un emoji de sonrisa con una gotita.

-solo espero que los golems que están del otro lado no nos jodan.-dijo Nishiki un poco temeroso de entrar recordando las bromas de su amigo.

-cálmate Nishiki-san, ya e estado en la sala del trono antes, los golems no se activaran.-respondio Momonga a la duda de su amigo mientras habría la puerta, para mostrar una sala de trono gigante y hermosa adornada con 41 banderas con diferentes escudos y un trono de obsidiana al final con la bandera y escudo del gremio detrás de el.

-Espera ese es Gangarompa?-pregunto exaltado al ver un objeto de clase mundial en las manos de un NPC al lado de la escalera del trono.

-si la verdad yo también me hice la misma pregunta, pero pensé que Tabula tenia sus razones para dárselo.-dijo Momonga caminando hacia el trono de Obsidiana.

-Ya me preguntaba porque no estaba en la bóveda.-dijo Takemikazuchi, recordando que paso hora y media buscando ese ítem.

-si lo siento es que como nadie puede llegar a aquí, pensé que seria bueno dárselo.-hablo Tabula avergonzado.

-déjalo no importa ahora.-dijo Momonga empezando a subir las escaleras.-oh casi me olvido.-se dijo a si mismo en su mente antes de mirar hacia atrás.-Detener¡-exclamo entes de que los NPC se detuvieran.

-bien así esta mejor, si no me seguirán hasta el trono.-dijo en voz baja siendo escuchado por sus amigos igualmente.

-buen punto.-dijo Susaku remarcando lo que su amigo había dicho.

-bueno es hora de que el supremo señor de esta tumba se siente en su trono.-dijo tabula en forma de broma, avergonzando a su amigo.

-deberás debería hacerlo?-pregunto al aire el Overlord.

-por supuesto, es un trono alguien tiene que sentarse en el.-dijo Touch Me mientras se posesionaba al lado del trono junto con los demás.

Momonga dudo por un momento, sin embargo al final decidió sentarse, en el trono, dando la imagen de un rey con sus concejeros y guardias reales.

-espera aquí falta algo.-dijo Chagama mientras miraba a los NPC.-Arrodíllense.-dijo con una voz de mando un poco aterradora mientras los NPC se arrodillaban.

-era necesario?-pregunto Peroroncino a su hermana.

-si es por el bien de la estética.-dijo esta de forma simple con una voz adorable que contrastaba con su avatar grotesco.

-si tu lo dices.-respondio de nueva cuenta el rey alado, mientras miraba al frente.

-queda 1 minuto.-dijo Momonga mientras miraba al mismo lugar que Peroroncino y los otros, las banderas de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Sin embargo el momento emotivo fue interrumpido por una llamada entrante.

-es de la Triada, supongo que será para despedirse.-dijo Punito Moe mirando la ventana emergente.

-[hola amigos, lamento haber tardado tanto en llamar, pero es que estos idiotas necesitaban una lección doble].-dijo Anivia, mientras señalaba hacia atrás con su pulgar.

-[Ya dijimos que lo sentíamos].-hablo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-y mas vale que lo sientan, porque juro que en la secuela la pagaran caro.-dijo Chagama mirando a la pantalla aterrando a todos esos ineptos.

-[je supongo que no me perdi de nada importante].-dijo Seainox detrás de la pantalla, junto a su grupo.

-[no de nada, solo de las disculpas de esos tontos].- dijo Anivia de forma simple.

-[ya les diste su lección? Porque quiero matarlos yo mismo].-hablo Pererano luego de que apareciera una tercera pantalla, mostrándole.

-[si ya se las di, no te preocupes].-dijo de forma simple, iba a continuar pero algo llamo la atención de todos.

-30 segundos para el cierre.-se escucho una voz, muy adorable.

-enserió aun conservas ese reloj?-dijo Chagama avergonzada.

-pues si fue un regalo tuyo.-dijo Momonga mirándolo, recordando el dia en que ella se lo había regalado, al igual que a sus compañeros de gremio.

-[bueno supongo que este es un hasta la próxima amigos].-se escucho la voz de Seainox, mientras hacia una seña de despedida.

-[lo mismo digo, nos vemos en la secuela].-dijo Anivia haciendo lo mismo.

-[igual].-dijo simplemente Pererano, encogiéndose de hombros.

-adios amigos, esperamos poder verlos pronto.-se despidió Momonga de sus amigos antes que cortaran la comunicación.

-supongo que es un adiós temporal.-dijo Nishiki a sus amigos.

-si que bueno que logre llegar a tiempo.-hablo el Takemikazuchi, feliz.

-fue bueno mientras duro.-dijo Momonga, el ultimo dialogo, con un asentimiento de todos mientras quedaban solo 4 segundos.

- _si fue bueno mientras duro todo_.-pensaron todos a la vez.

3…2….1…..

-AHHHHHH.-gritaron todos al sentir un dolor extremo en sus cabezas como si se las estuvieran partiendo lentamente, todo esto mientras sentían como caían al suelo o se golpeaban con algo.

Y bueno gente aquí llega el final del segundo prologo les recomiendo quedarse pues e cambiado un par de cosas en las estadísticas xd.

Cartas de personajes de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Nombre de personaje: Momonga

Ocupacion: maestro del gremio de Ainz Ooal Gown

Carreras heteromorficas: OVERLORD

LVL: ancestro.

Alineación: -500 en extremo malvado.

Nivel racial: Mago esqueleto: 15

Lich anciano: 10

Cronos Overlord: 5

Rey de la muerte Overlord: 5

General Overlord:5

Nivel de trabajo: Nigromante: 15

Gobernante de la muerte: 15

Mago: 15

Invocador de la muerte:10

invocador:5

Estadísticas: HP: 86 MP: excede el limite (220) fuerza:47 ataque fisico:40 defensa magica:60 AGI:50 INT: excede el limite (110) defensa fisica: limite 100 defensa magica: excede el limite (120) RESIS: excede el límite: (140) SUERTE: 100 (los ancestros tienen como mínimo la suerte en el límite por defecto y no puede bajar a menos que pierdan el titulo) ESPECIAL: excede el limite (150)

TOTAL: 1223

Habilidades obtenidas por rango de ancestro:

Aura: Ancestro de la muerte: se obtiene al obtener el rango de ancestro

Forma espectral: (se obtiene al llegar al grado de DIOS pero se mejora con el rango de supremo y ancestro).

Idioma de las deidades: (se obtiene al llegar al rango divino, dicha habilidad hace que los jugadores puedan comunicarse con otros jugadores divinos y los jugadores comunes no podrán escuchar las charlas a menos que tengan habilidades espías de muy alto rango, al ser ancestro puede configurarse para, solo comunicarse con otros ancestros, con ancestros y supremos, o con ancestros supremos y deidades).

Aura de especialización por clase: aura de muerte 5. Aura de negatividad 6. Aura de desesperación.

Apariencia: misma que en la novela o anime. Abecés se pone su corona, pero prefiere usar su capucha que da los mismos stats, tiene su símbolo en su capa.

Lore: originalmente humano, fue asesinado por los suyos injustamente por aprender magia "prohibida". Después de su transformación, el simplemente bago sin rumbo, hasta que fue atacado y luego salvado por un caballero de brillante armadura y una actitud un poco extraña.

Nombre de personaje: Touch ME

Ocupación: Jefe de defensa de la triada.

Carreras heteromorficas: ARCANGEL. (decidi cambiarle la raza, ya que admitámoslo esas alas de arcángel no le quedan bien a un insecto).

LVL: ANCESTRO

Alineación: 500 en extremo bondadoso.

Nivel racial: arcángel 15.

serafín: 10

Nivel de trabajo: Paladin 15

Defensor: 15

Protector divino:15

Escudero:5

Paladin de plata pura: 15

Campeón del mundo: 10

Estadísticas: HP: excede el límite (150) MP: 20 fuerza: excede el limite (105) ATK.físico 100 defensa física: excede el límite (200) AGI:60 INT: 39 ataque magico: 50. defensa mágica: excede el límite (200) Resis: excede el límite (195) Suerte: excede el límite (180) Especial: 60

Total:1419

Habilidades obtenidas por rango de ancestro:

Aura: Ancestro de la luz: lo mismo que en anterior.

Forma espectral: lo mismo que en el anterior.

Idioma de deidades: lo mismo que el anterior.

Aura especial por clase: Aura sacra 6, aura de protección: 6

Apariencia: misma que en el anime o novela. Tiene su símbolo en su capa

Lore: impotente al ver que la injusticia prevalecía en el mundo, se convirtió en un caballero que mantendría la paz cueste lo que cueste, aun si dicho deseo es inútil.

Nombre de personaje: Herohero.

Ocupación: atacante primario de los 3 destructores. Miembro de la triada.

Carreras heteromorficas: SLIME

LVL: SUPREMO.

Alineación: -100 neutral malvado.

Nivel racial: Slime: 15

Slime infernal: 10

Elemental de la corrosión: 15

Ooze Negro Anciano: 15

Nivel de trabajo: Monje 15

Luchador:15

Experto marcial: 15

Estadísticas: HP:90 KI: exede el limite 120 Fuerza:39 ataque fisico: excede el limite (250) ataque magico: 100 (su corrosión cuenta como ataque mágico). ITN: 45 defensa fisica: 70 defensa magica: 70 AGI: excede el limite (120)Resis: excede el limite (130) Suerte: 100 (los seres divinos o supremos tienen 100 de suerte por defecto) Especial: excede el limite (120)

Total: 1254

Habilidades obtenidas por rango:

Aura: suprema.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Aura de especialización por clase: aura de gran monje.

Apariencia: lo mismo que en la novela, solo que tiene su símbolo en la frente y unos puntos que hacen de ojos y boca.

Lore: cuenta la leyenda, que existió un slime, capas de derretir incluso la armadura de los dioses, un slime capas de corroer el trabajo de los mas grandes artesanos, mientras se regocijaba, por el sabor de los metales, insaciable simplemente vaga por los 9 mundos, comiendo todo lo que se le cruza a su paso.

Nombre de personaje: Peroroncino.

Ocupación: jefe de tiradores de la tirada. (y experto sexualista XDDDD)

Carreras heteromorfcas: Hombre pájaro.

LVL: Ancestro.

Alineacion: 0 neutral.

Niver Racial: Hombre pájaro 10

Señor de los cielos: 15

Nivel de trabajo: Arquero: 15

Francotirador: 15

Acechador:15

Artillero: 15

Bombardero: 15

Asesino: 10

Estadísticas: HP: 90 fucus: excede el limite (130) fuerza: 38 ataque fisico: excede el límite (150) ataque magico: excede el limite (120) INT: 70. defensa fisica: 98 DEF. mágica: 100 AGI: excede el límite (180) Resis: excede el limite (110) suerte: excede el limite (120) Especial: excede el limite (145).

Total 1356

Habilidades obtenidas por rango de supremo:

Aura: aura de ancestro del deseo. (no solo es deseo carnal idiotas).

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Aura especial por clase: Aura de efectividad 5. Habilidad: tiro perfecto.

Apariencia: lo mismo que en la novela con la diferencia que tiene su símbolo en su capa.

Lore: (esto es demasiado perturbador/hentai para ponerlo)

Nombre de personaje: Bukubuku chagama.

Ocupación: general de batalla de la triada.

Carreras: heteromorfcias: Slime

LVL: Ancestro

Alineación: -100 Neutral malvado.

Nivel racial: Slime: 10

Masa amortiguadora: 15

Escudo amorfo: 15

Nivel de trabajo: Comandante 15

Experta de la guerra: 15

Medico de combate: 15

Emperatriz: 15. (Dicha clase existe si no pregúntenle a Jirniv).

Estadísticas: HP: excede el límite (240) MP: 95 Fuerza: 12 ataque fisico: 23 ataque magico: 18 INT: excede el limite (135). Defensa física: 100. Defensa magica: 100 AGI: 30 Resis: excede el limite (200) Suerte: 100 Especial: 100.

Total: 1153

Habilidades otorgadas por el rango de ancestro:

Auras: Aura de ancestro de la guerra. Habilidad activable: GOD SMITE.

Forma espectral

Idioma divino.

Auras especiales por clase: Aura de mando 5.. Aura de valor 5. Aura de emperador 5. Aura de presión 5. Aura de fervor de Guerra 5. Aura de Regeneración 5.

Apariencia: lo mismo que en la novela, solo que se ve mas como heroreo, ósea tiene unos puntos que hacen de boca y ojos (para que se vea menos horrenda dios). Por alguna razón tiene su símbolo es su frente.

Lore: Nacio diferente, por lo que la rechazaban. Intento ir a buscar cobijo a las otras razas pero todo se puso peor. Nadie quería estar con ella, hasta que 2 individuos la rescataron de su soledad.

Nombre de personaje: YAMAIKO

Ocupación: luchador de primera línea.

Carreras heteromorfcas: Dullahan (decidí cambiarle la raza porque me gusta mas asi, es mi fanfic punto final).

LVL: SUPREMO

Alineacion: 150 bueno

Nivel racial: Dullahan 10

Maestro de almas: 10

Recolector de almas: 10

Nivel de trabajo: luchador 15

Experto marcial: 15

Maestro del combate: 15

Brutalista: 10

Gran brutalista: 15

Estadísticas: HP: excede el limite (160) Furia/ki (mitad mitad): excede el limite (130) FUERZA: excede el limite (196) ataque fisico: excede el limite (170) ataque magico: 0 defensa fisica: excede el limite (130) defensa magica: 80 INT: 38 RESIS: excede el limite (145) SUERTE: excede el limite (140) ESPECIAL: excede el limite (200).

TOTAL: 1388

Habilidades otorgadas por rango de supremo:

Auras: Aura de supremo.

Forma espectral

Idioma de deidades.

Habilidades de especialización por clase: Aura de berserker5. Aura de destructor 6. Aura de recolector de almas 5.

Apariencia: lo mismo que en la novela. Solo que posee su símbolo en la parte de la espalda de su vestimenta.

Lore: (inexistente).

Nombre de personaje: tabula Smaragdina

Ocupación: jefe de magos y bibliotecario de la triada.

Carreras heteromorficas: come cerebros.

LVL: Ancestro.

Alineación: -500 en extremo malvado

Nivel racial: brain eater: 5

Hacedor del terror: 15

alquimista: 15

Nivel de trabajo: Mago 15

Gran Alquimista: 15

Archimago: 15

Mago de la alquimia: 10

Ilusionista: 10

Estadísticas: HP: 100 MP: excede el limite (195) FUERZA:38 ataque fisico:45 ataque magico: excede el limite (225) defensa fisica: 80 defensa magica:90 INT: excede el limite (155) RESIS: excede el limite (135) SUERTE: 100 ESPECIAL: excede el limite (180)

TOTAL: 1343

Habilidades otorgadas por rango ancestro: Aura de ancestro del conocimiento

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: aura de pesadillas 5.

Apariencia: lo mismo que en la novela. Con la diferencia que tiene su símbolo en la capa troceada de su espalda.

Lore: (demasiado largo para escribir, mirar novelas de H P Lovecraft xd)

Nombre de personaje: Guerrero Takemikazuchi

Ocupación: experto armamentístico y gestión de equipo de la tirada

Carreras heteromorficas: Nefilim

LVL: supremo.

Alineacion: 0 neutral

Nivel racial: Nefilim: 10

Nivel de trabajo: Guerrero: 15

Maestro de las armas: 15

Comandante: 15

Samurái: 15

Herrero: 15

Mago de la herrería: 10

Herrero divino: 5

Estadisticas: HP: excede el limite (150)FUCUS: 100 FUERZA: excede el limite (140) : excede el limite (105) ataque magico: 20 defensa fisica: excede el limite (120) defensa magica: 100 INT: 50 RESIS: excede el limite (130) SUERTE: excede el limite (160) ESPECIAL: excede el limite (180)

Total: 1255.

Habilidades otorgadas por rango: aura de supremo.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: aura de mando 5. Aura de resistencia: 5

Apariencia: lo mismo que en la novela, solo que tiene su símbolo en la cresta de su casco.

Lore: conocido entre todos los tipos de entidades por sus maravillosos trabajos, el herrero mundial, crea maravillas armamentísticas que se salen de la lógica tanto normal como mágica, sin embargo, su obsesión, con crear el arma perfecta para matar a su compañero no le permite alcanzar su verdadero potencial.

Nombre de personaje: Shijuuten Susaku

Ocupación: guerrero de primera línea.

Carreras heteromorficas: Zombi

LVL: supremo

Alineacion: -200 malvado

Nivel racial: Zombi: 10

Zombi eterno: 15

Devorador: 10

Nivel de trabajo: Guerrero 15

Maestro de las armas: 15

Guerrero berserker: 10

Defensor: 15

Guardián: 15

Estadísticas: HP: excede el limite (190) FURIA: 100 FUERZA.: excede el limite (135) ataque fisico: 100 ataque magico: 10 defensa fisica: excede el limite (170) defensa magica: excede el limite (150) INT: 45 RESIS: excede el limite (130) SUERTE: 100 ESPECIAL: excede el limite (140)

Total: 1270

Habilidades otorgadas por rango: aura de supremo.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: Aura de defensor: 6 Aura de batalla 5.

APARIENCIA: Tiene la apariencia de un caballero, con toques rojos (ósea bordes rojos). su arma principal, es el hacha de guerra que le vimos usar a Momonga contra shaltear. A y lleva una capa roja, con su respectivo símbolo. Sin su armadura tiene piel morada, ojos con retina negra y iris blanco, además de estar con un cuerpo bien formado.

Lore: originalmente humano que protejia a su rey, perecio en batalla cumpliendo con su deber. Luego de renacer, vago sin propósito hasta que encontró, a un nuevo rey al cual proteger.

Nombre de personaje: Nishiki Enrai

Ocupación: Mercenario y miembro del grupo de asesinos de la triada.

Carreras heteromorficas: Half Golem

LVL: supremo.

Alineacion: 0 neutral.

Nivel racial: Half Golem: 15

Nivel de trabajo: Ninja: 15

Asesino: 15

Maestro del asesinato: 15

Trampero: 15

Cazador: 15

Cazador universal: 10

Estadísticas: HP: 100 FUCUS: 75 FUERZA: 100 ataque fisico: excede el limite (200) ataque magico: 90 defensa fisica: 100 defensa magica: 100 INT: 90 RESIS: excede el limite (190) SUERTE: 100 ESPECIAL: excede el limite (210).

Total: 1280

Habilidades otorgadas por rango: aura de supremo.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: Aura de muerte. Habilidad activable: asesinato perfecto.

Apariencia: la misma que en la novela. Con la diferencia que tiene su símbolo en la punta de su bufanda.

Lore: solo unos pocos saben su identidad, y si la saben es porque el quiere que la sepas. No se sabe como lo logra, pero siempre cumple con sus objetivos, por lo que si eres el suyo, no corras ni reces, no servirá de nada.

Nombre de personaje: Variable Talisman

Ocupación: Herrera maestra de la triada.

Carreras heteromorficas: Dragonoid.

LVL: supremo.

Alineacion: 100 nautral bueno

Nivel racial: dragonoid: 15

Sangre de dragon: 15

Nivel de trabajo: herrera: 15

Herrera mágica: 15

Herrera divina: 15

Monge: 10

Experta marcial: 10

Luchadora: 5

Estadisticas: HP: 200 ki: 120 FUERZA:150 ataque fisico:110 ataque magico:50 defensa fisica:130 defensa magica:100 INT:59 RESIS:100 SUERTE:130 ESPECIAL:100

Total:1249

Apariencia: tiene el cabello dorado, en su cara puede verse unas escamas, también posee un canino que sale por su parte derecha de su boca de forma adorable, sus ojos son como los de un gato de color verde, su vestimenta es como la vestimenta base de erza scarlet de fairy tail, solo que sin hombreras. Tiene su símbolo en su falda.

Lore: Nacida para el combate, prefirió el camino de la herrería, tenia talento para ser la dragona mas fuerte, pero prefirió crear armas. Cuando se burlaron de dicha profesión, los que lo hicieron probaron un acero muy afilado.

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

Aura de supremo.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: herrería divina.

Nombre de personaje: Ulbert Alain Odle

Ocupación: miembro de la triple amenaza

Carreras heteromorficas: Demonio

LVL: ancestro

Alineacion: -500 en extremo malvado

Nivel racial: Imp: 15

Señor del caos: 15

General demonio: 15

Demonio de la devastación: 15

Nivel de trabajo: mago: 10

Mago del caos: 15

Bombardero mágico: 15

Estadisticas: HP: 120 MP:200 FUERZA:50 ataque fisico:45 ataque magico:200 defensa fisica:100 defensa magica:100 INT:130 RESIS:95 SUERTE:100 ESPECIAL: 250

Total: 1390

Habilidades otorgadas por rango.

aura de ancestro del caos.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: Aura demoniaca: 6

Apariencia: la misma que en la novela. Con la diferencia que lleva su símbolo en la capa de su espalda.

Lore: 10 reyes existen en el mundo demoniaco, pero ninguno de ellos tiene el poder de destruir el mundo salvo 1. Puedes hacer 1 contrato con el, pero Jamás deshonres dicho contrato, ya que las consecuencias son…. Radicales.

Nombre de personaje: Punito Moe

Ocupación: estratega en jefe de la triada.

Carreras heteromorficas: raíz dela muerte.

LVL: ancestro.

Alineacion: -200 malvado

Nivel racial: treant: 15

Demonio de la naturaleza: 15

Señor de las plantas: 15

Nivel de trabajo: general: 15

Señor de la guerra: 10

Druida: 10

Gran druida: 10

Estadisticas: HP: 140 MP: 120 FUERZA:45 ataque fisico: 30 ataque magico:200 defensa fisica:140 defensa magica:160 INT:110 RESIS:100 SUERTE:100 ESPECIAL:95

Total: 1240

Habilidades otorgadas por rango.

aura de ancestro de la natraleza.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: Aura de espinas:5 aura de naturaleza: 6

Apariencia: la misma que en la novela. Con la diferencia de su símbolo en la capa de su espalda.

Lore: la naturaleza no soporta el dolor de ver cómo sus hijos la destruyen a ella, por lo que para nivelar la balanza creo un arma capaz de frenar, la destrucción.

Nombre de personaje: Genjiro

Ocupación: Trampero y toca huevos de la triada (básicamente un fastidio pa sus enemigos).

Carreras heteromorficas: Aracnoide

LVL: Supremo.

Alineacion: - 300 muy malvado

Nivel racial: Aracnoide: 15

Señor aracnoide: 15

Padre de los insectos: 5

Nivel de trabajo: entomante: 15

talismante: 15

maestro de las armas:10

tirador de talismanes: 10

señor talismante: 15

Estadisticas: HP:100 MP:50 FUERZA:140 ataque fisico:130 ataque magico:140 defensa fisica:200 defensa magica:150 INT:90 RESIS:120 SUERTE:100 ESPECIAL:125

Total: 1245

Habilidades otorgadas por rango.

aura de supremo.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: Aura del señor insecto: 6

Apariencia: es como entoma básicamente, el tenía un pequeño amor a los insectos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos, como todo investigador de dicho tema, su obsesión fue tal que creo a entoma, haciendo creer a sus amigos que tenía un fetice muy raro tanto que hasta a peroroncino le pareció una nueva experiencia, la única diferencia con sucreacion es que no es una araña como tal, su cara parece normal a simple vista tiene una rajadura que sale desde los costados de su boca hasta detrás de las orejas, sus ojos tienen pentágonos por todos lados y son negros, dando a entender su rasgos de insecto, tiene una gabardina blanca sin camiza como la de dante sparda, solo que negra, echa de cuero de reina insecto y con un agujero en la espalda para dejar salir sus patas de araña cuando las presise, su torso no es normal ya que se separa en varios lados, como los abdominales o o pectorales como una coraza de insecto, sus manos al no tener piel y ser oseas se ven sus separaciones al igual que con sus codos hombros etc, lleva unos pantalones de cuero de reina insecto con su simbolo y unas botas de cuero del mismo material solo que negro.

Lore: hubo una vez una leyenda que decia que el rey de los insectos dormia en una cueva, que despertaría para poder conquistar, sin embargo, cuando despertó, solo vio soledad, hasta que fue encontrado por un grupo de heteromorfos que los salvaron.

Nombre de personaje: Ankoro mochi mochi.

Ocupación: rastreadora de la triada.

Carreras heteromorficas: "Hombre" bestia inmortal

LVL: supremo

Alineacion: 0 neutral.

Nivel racial: hombre bestia: 15

Señora de las bestias: 15

Nivel de trabajo: Cazadora: 15

Rastreadora: 15

Trampera: 15

Domadora de bestias: 15

Domadora divina: 10

Estadisticas: HP: 100 MP: 70 FUERZA:130 ataque fisico: 150 ataque magico:80 defensa fisica:170 defensa magica:170 INT:39 RESIS:200 SUERTE:100 ESPECIAL:50

Total: 1159

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

Aura de supremo.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: aura de cazador:5.

Apariencia: pelo plateado, con orejad de loba del mismo color, sus ojos son azulados con pupila rasgada, de piel blanca, tiene un kimono por ropa, de color blanco con franjas negras y una cola de lobo plateada. En su espalda tiene su símbolo.

Lore: abandonada por su familia y raza, por ser diferente a los suyos, ella busco a compañeros que la aceptaran tal y como era, logrando encontrar a unas personas de todos los colores y tamaños que buscaban lo mismo que ella. Ella no perdonara a ninguna entidad que trate de dañar a sus compañeros.

Nombre de personaje: Coup De Grace.

Ocupación: Unico cocinero de lvl 100 de la tirada (literalmente).

Carreras heteromorficas: kumiho (es básicamente los kitsunes de corea, no se confundan, si no, cierta SCP se enojara XD).

LVL: supremo.

Alineacion: 500 en extremo bondadoso.

Nivel racial: kumiho 15

Señor del fuego fatuo: 10

Nivel de trabajo: Maestro del ki espiritual: 15

Recolector: 5

Cocinero: 15

Gran cocinero: 15

Mago de la culinaria: 15

Cocinero divino: 10 (ese era el limite de la clase cocinero, si no, el seguiría subiéndose eso).

Estadisticas: HP: 90 ki: 100 FUERZA:30 ataque fisico:40 ataque magico:100 defensa fisica:100 defensa magica:100 INT:80 RESIS:90 SUERTE:200 ESPECIAL:70

Total: 1000

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

aura de supremo.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: Aura de dios de la culinaria: 6 (esta aura en si, potencia las artes culinarias, pudiendo crear comidas tan "buenas" que potencian los stast en gran medida).

Apariencia: Lleva un traje de mayordomo como el de Sebas solo que de color plateado con toques negros en los bordes, su cabello es corto y marrón con un mechón al frente, de ojos vi color, derecho azul marino y izquierdo verde esmeralda, ambos con pupila rasgada, por alguna razón siempre sonríe de forma astuta cuando habla. Tiene su símbolo en los dorsos de sus guantes blancos.

Lore: Originalmente, un mortal que estuvo en la desafortunada situación de la hambruna, decidió convertirse en alguien que alimentaria a la gente, y le enseñaría a los 9 mundos que nadie merece pasar hambre, preparando comida para el deguste de todos los paladares. Los dioses al ver que dicho mortal, no le importaba nada mas que alimentar a la gente, lo ascendieron a la divinidad, sin embargo a pesar de eso todavía vaga entre los mortales, apaciguando los paladares de todos aquellos que todavía tienen hambre.

Nombre de personaje: Blue Planet.

Ocupación: arquitecto de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Carreras heteromorficas: Nepalm

LVL: Ancestro.

Alineacion: 0 neutral.

Nivel racial: Nepalm: 15

Señor de la obscuridad: 15

Señor de la luz: 15

Creador del Ying-Yang: 15

Nivel de trabajo: Sacerdote sagrado: 10

Hereje de la obscuridad: 10

Druida: 10

Elementalista: 10

Estadisticas: HP: 95 MP:120 FUERZA:25 ataque fisico: 40 ataque magico:200 defensa ficica:50 defensa magica:50 INT:100 RESIS:100 SUERTE:100 ESPECIAL:200

Total: 1080

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

Aura de ancestro de la creacion.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: aura de nepalm: 6.

Apariencia: tiene la apariencia de un niño, de pelo vi color negro lado derecho, Blanco lado izquierdo, sus ojos también son vi color, siendo plateado el derecho y rojo el izquierdo, posee una vestimenta parecida a la de alucard de hellsing, solo que es de color blanca con toques negros, de sapatos también negros, con su símbolo en sus guantes.

Lore: venido originalmente, como mensajero de la creación, tubo que pasar por muchas dificultades para poder estabilizar los 9 reinos. Ahora que el balance se a restaurado, el constructor de mundos aguardara hasta que el mundo necesite un carpintero dimencional.

Nombre de personaje: withebrim

Ocupación: miembro de apoyo de la triada.

Carreras heteromorficas: huargent

LVL: ancestro.

Alineacion: 0 neutral.

Nivel racial: huargent: 15

Nivel de trabajo: chaman: 15

totemante: 15

mago espiritual: 15

druida: 15

gran druida: 15

espíritu de la naturaleza: 10

Estadisticas: HP: 80 MP:100 FUERZA:50 ataque fisico:55 ataque magico:120 defensa fisica:50 defensa magica:100 INT:70 RESIS:100 SUERTE:100 ESPECIAL:250

Total: 1075

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

Aura de ancestro del alma.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: aura espiritual:6 (se potencia en su forma espiritual) aura de espinas: 5 aura de la naturaleza: 6

Apariencia: es un hombre lobo plateado con barba blanca, tiene un ropaje que a simple vista se vería carísimo, tiene una capucha verde con borde blanco que cubre sus ojos, un manto del mismo color con detalles mas obscuros en los bordes, tenía 2 hombreras gigantes con el símbolo de Yggdrasil en estas, junto a un bastón de roble bien decorado con rayas verdes asemejándose a raíces, la vestimenta también cubría sus piernas en la zona de las rodillas habían unos adornos metálicos que servían como protección y en el borde de abajo detalles dorados con gemas celestes, tenía el tabardo de Ainz Ooal Gown y en su espalda una capa verde con su símbolo en plateado.

Lore: originalmente un dios menos que vagaba por las verdes planicies de Midgard, tubo que luchar por su vida, luego de que una malvada criatura absorbiera el poder del cosmos, por lo que tubo que luchar junto a sus camaradas, para destruirla. Ahora con el poder que la criatura se había robado, tubo que convertirse en el guardián de dicho poder y las responsabilidades que otorga llevarlo.

 **YYYY termine espero que os halla gustado la lectura, y hasta el siguiente prologo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos lamento haber tardado tanto en subir cosas, es que no me entro tanta inspiración para hacer la mitad del cap, además que estoy en época de exámenes.**

 **Por cierto recuerden que lo que peor se me da son los malditos prólogos, por lo que no esperen demasiado, sobre todo porque este cap ya se me a borrado 2 putas veces por lo que prácticamente lo hice completamente desganado, este cap es la mitad de largo de lo que era originalmente ya que tenia como nose unas mas de 20mil palabras? En fin disfruten.**

 **Pero antes 3 avisos.**

 **El primero es que hubo un pequeño error con Yamaiko: donde dice recolector de almas 10 es Nefilim 10. Esto debido a que su raza es mitad Dullahan.**

 **El segundo es que como podrán haberse dado cuenta es que e descontinuado mis otros fics. Esto debido a que quiero darle prioridad a los prólogos, pero nada mas alla de eso.**

 **El tercero es que quiero corregir un error en el nombre del ítem mundial de albedo, el cual es ginnungagap, os lo juro no entiendo porque le puse el nombre de gangarompa xddddd.**

 **Bien sin mas demora empecemos con este prologo.**

-hola-hablando.

- _hola._ -pensando.

-[hola].-mensaje, llamada telefónica, o maquina hablando.

-_sama-el guion bajo es para los honoríficos.

-sexi~~-hablar seductoramente.

-{cantar}.- personaje cantando, recitando para un conjuro complejo

-(suspiro)-acción específica o autor hablando.

- **canon impact**.-técnica magia o lo que sea.

La triada, prologo Ying-Yang: la gran disputa.

Era el año 2138, mas concretamente un 4 de noviembre, en el planeta tierra.

La humanidad había progresado mucho en el último siglo, si es que se le puede llamar progresar a una guerra civil mundial de 50 años que empezó en 2023 y que termino en 2073.

Ocurrió cuando a un terrorista se le vino a la mente la brillante idea de amenazar al mundo con bombas en nombre de su religión.

Dicho evento fue detenido cuando una organización metió un virus a la red mundial que literalmente revelo toda, y con toda me refiero a realmente toda, la información secreta contenida en cada archivo de cada país del mundo, causando un desequilibrio mundial que duro, como se menciono antes 50 años, además de poner en contra a los seguidores del idiota que causo la guerra.

La verdad, fue un milagro que la humanidad no se hubiera auto destruido al revelarse cada archivo clasificado, si no que mas bien se tomaron su tiempo para tirar abajo el antiguo sistema, para luego crear otro en el cual, supuestamente los gobiernos no mentirían a sus ciudadanos sobre muchos de los temas que ocurrían, lo cual obviamente nadie izo debido que una vez fue eliminado el virus del sistema informático, los políticos volvieron a guardar secretos como buenos políticos que son.

Luego de estos sucesos la humanidad logro volver a progresar, logrando alfin en el año 2096 los primeros viajes colonizadores a marte, ya que el polvo lunar de la luna era excesivamente toxico para el ser humano a corto y largo plazo, por lo que marte fue la mejor opción.

En el año 2103 se crearon primeros juegos de realidad virtual completa, que lograban meterte dentro de un mundo hecho de datos en el cual podrías hacer lo que quisieras dentro de los parámetros establecidos, lo cual fue prácticamente revolucionario.

Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa.

La contaminación había llegado al extremo de hacer que toda la población mundial necesitara trajes de protección civil, lo que en el siglo 21 se consideraría como un traje de protección para armas biológicas, solo que se veían mas lindos, dichos trajes existían debido a la constante amenaza de lluvia acida y neblina toxica por contaminación.

El agua era lo que vendría siendo imbebible debido a la cantidad de descontaminantes en esta, pero como era necesaria para vivir la población se tubo que aguantar, solo los mas ricos obtenían agua común o mineral, por dios incluso el agua con cloro era un santo privilegio en el siglo 22.

Los científicos tuvieron la brillante idea de crear un descontaminador de ambiente, que funcionaba de forma parecida a un deshumidificador de ambiente, solo que este separaba los materiales.

Fue revolucionario pero también caro, por lo que solo la gente con dinero se lo podía permitir.

La verdad el que se hubieran inventado cosas como la realidad virtual, era como decir que un Mesías había venido a salvar al mundo ya que era una buena forma de escape para los ciudadanos de la realidad de mierda en la que vivian.

Lo cual nos lleva a nuestro destino dentro de esta historia, el área 24 anteriormente conocida como Japón, en un tren que se estaba dirigiendo a la zona central de Tokio.

-Ya te lo dije llegaremos a tiempo la la fiesta, no tienes que preocuparte tanto.-dijo un joven pelinegro, con vestimenta de medico y rasgos no japoneses, sonriendo a su acompañante.

-Ya lo se maldición, pero que la maestra del gremio y el ex maestro lleguen tarde a la fiesta de despedida no te parece algo no se, tonto? Digo Es la fiesta donde celebraremos el final de YGGDRASIL¡.-exclamo una mujer japonesa adulta que parecía tener unos 30 años, de pelo negro, con vestimenta militar viendo a su compañero.

-(suspiro) deberías de aprender a relajarte Mina, te saldrán arrugas un dia de estos.-dijo otra vez el pelinegro con una cara un poco cansada por la actitud impaciente de su amiga.

-o por dios Yamato, no entiendo como tomas todo con tanta clama, literalmente podría ser el fin del mundo ahora mismo y estarías igual de calmado.-replico la chica conocida ahora como Mina.-Y por cierto, tengo solo 52 años, no me saldrán arrugas hasta los 90 mas o menos.-volvió a decir la mujer a su amigo, mirándolo con un poco de enfado cómico.

Yamato ante esto solo sonrió, recordando los nano implantes y nano maquinas en el cuerpo de la gente que vivía en la época actual, los cuales los hacían literalmente casi inmunes a enfermedades además de dar un envejecimiento mas lento, dando una tasa de vida media de 120 años.- _si le dijeras a la gente del siglo pasado que cualquiera podría vivir mas de 100 años te tratarían de mentiroso_.-pensó el chico, con una sonrisa.-si pero no se sabe, quizás si sea cierto ese rumor de que las arrugas vienen antes con el exceso de enfado.-respondió Yamado a su amiga con una sonrisa un poco burlona mientras le guiñaba el ojo derecho, haciéndola inflar los cachetes de manera comica mientras se enfadaba.

-aaa eres tan, tan exasperante.-dijo esta mientras daba un pisotón fuerte, al suelo.

-si lo soy, pero te casaste con migo por eso y mas no?-pregunto el pelinegro otra vez, mirándola burlonamente otra vez, viendo la ironia en eso.

Ante eso la mujer solo sonrió, para luego comenzar a reir ligeramente.-si supongo que eso fue lo que me atrajo de ti.-hablo esta dándole un ligero beso al joven pelinegro.

-sabes? ~Quizás luego de la fiesta podemos hacer algo divertido~.-volvió a hablar la chica ahora mirándolo sensualmente.

-otra vez? Yo no tengo problema pero, que acaso no llegamos tarde porque a cierta ninfómana decidió tener sexo en mi despacho?-pregunto el chico en voz baja con una gota en la cien preguntándose si su esposa era insaciable.

Ante esto la chica quedo roja, pero su expresión apenas cambio.-sabes? El echo que no tengas problema en decir cosas como esta en un vagón lleno de personas da vergüenza.-dijo en voz baja la mujer mientras veía que una pareja que se estaba besando los miraba un poco en shock.

-y a ellos que les importa? Además, lo hicimos si la gente nos juzga que nos juzgue, importar no importa.-dijo devuelta el peli negro encogiéndose de hombros.-además ya llegamos, a si que apúrate antes que la estampida nos aplaste.-dijo de forma seria y apurada el chico cuando el tren se empezó a detener.

-la verdad no intentare refutar porque si tu no ganas una discusión la empatas.-dijo Mina rodando los ojos y acercándose a la puerta junto a su marido preparándose para correr y no ser aplastados por la marea de personas.

La verdad el tema de los trenes era algo complicado, ya que era preferible entrar ultimo al tren y estar cerca de la puerta que entrar primero y alejado, esto debido a que a las personas les importaba una mierda las consecuencias de salir y entrar al mismo tiempo, no importando si alguien era pisoteado por lo que se denominaba estampida de tren.

-preparada?-pregunto Yamato serio preparado para correr en cualquier momento.

-lista.-respondió Mina igualmente seria preparada para correr y evitar que los aplasten.

Justo después de eso la puesta se empezó a abrir y cuando estaba medio abierta….

-Corre ahora¡-grito Yamato saliendo del tren a toda velocidad junto con su mujer, mientras una marea que parecía una parodia de la masa devoradora, salía del interior del tren tirando a un par de personas para luego hacer que mas se caigan deteniendo al resto haciendo que la gente comenzara a putear al aire y decir cosas como que llego tarde al trabajo y eso, lo cual decía mucho de la sociedad de hoy en día.

Ellos siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un lugar abierto donde pudieron tomar un respiro.

-Uf eso estuvo cerca.-dijo el joven pelinegro mientras miraba lo que sucedía en el tren.

-menos mal que estábamos pegados a la maldita puerta y había poca gente en el tren.-dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba al mismo sitio.

Luego de un silencio de unos segundos de tipo anime los dos se miraron y luego empesaron a reír ligeramente.

-bien dejemos este cliché para mas tarde tenemos que llegar a una fiesta.-hablo Yamato, a la par que Mina asentía y empezaban a caminar, por el parque subterráneo del metro.

La verdad sobre la sociedad actual era que, a pesar de todo el avance tecnológico, el mundo de la superficie se había ido a la completa mierda.

Actualmente la gente vivía en cámaras subterráneas o bajo los techos de un edificio, cosas como los deportes no eran muy populares en la época actual, ya que solo se podían jugar en canchas dentro de estructuras especificas, además que cosas como la natación habían sido completamente prohibidas debido a la gran falta de agua limpia en el mundo, aun teniendo los descontaminadores.

-bien maldición, no hay una fila en el ascensor¡.-exclamo Yamato agradeciéndole a su suerte al no ver una monstruosa fila de personas en dicho transporte transparente.

-bien al menos esto no tardara tanto, solo esperemos que no halla tanta gente pidiéndolo.-Dijo Mina igual de aliviada, ya que el tiempo que tendrían que esperar para usarlo era un poco menos de la mitad que con las clásicas colas gigantes.

Luego de eso ellos se acercaron al elevador, para luego presionar el botón que decía subir.

-tendremos suerte si esto no tar…-hablaba Yamato pero se callo de forma abrupta al leer el numero en el que estaba el elevador.

Piso B-38.

-(suspiro) la concha de la virgen María.-maldijo Mina mirando lo mismo que su esposo, furiosa sabiendo que quizás llegarían tarde a la fiesta.

-aaaa sabes que? Al diablo, Mina tomamos el ascensor VIP.-exclamo Yamato enojado mientras se dirigía a la derecha mirando un elevador con unas letras que decían VIP en chapado dorado.

-maldición no queda de otra mas que pagar.-exclamo Mina mientras iba para el mismo sitio.

Cuando ella llego vio a su esposo poner una tarjeta en una pequeña pantalla de identificación.

-[pago echo, espero que disfrute su viaje Yamato Yakashida_sama, y Mina Kuribashi_sama].-hablo una voz de una mujer luego de que se vieran unos números, al lado de unas letras.

Cuenta bancaria: se le a restado 1.500 Créditos, le sobran unos créditos.

Créditos, esa era el nombre de la moneda de la humanidad en la actualidad, originalmente fue un proyecto establecido luego del final de la tercera guerra mundial para desmantelar por completo el sistema anterior, al hacer que la economía solo tuviera una moneda fija, el valor de esta era literalmente, el mismo que un euro del siglo 21 alrededor del año 2018 al 2021.

-750 créditos por cabeza, hijos de puta.-dijo Mina al ver los números, mientras entraba al ascensor.

-si son unos putos avariciosos de mierda.-dijo Yamato con una cara que reflejaba dicho pensamiento.

-si pero tu lo eres mas, eres la cuarta persona mas rica de toda la humanidad y aun asi tratas de ahorrar maldita sea¡.-exclamo la peli negra señalando a su marido con algo de enfado.

-oye, sabes bien que el tener dinero hace que quieras gastarlo hasta que no te quede nada, por eso apenas uso lo necesario a menos que algo verdaderamente me interese.-respondió Yamato a su mujer, recordando uno de los lemas que el siempre usa, "no gastes de mas, o quedaras en la ruina".

-…..-Mina no dijo nada ante esto solo se quedo pensando en lo estúpido que sonaba eso, ya que según ella, Yamato era en exceso paranoico con su dinero.-lo que digas señor cangrejo.-finalizo en tono sarcástico/molesto.

-bien bien quizás si ahorro demasiado.-dijo el peli negro viendo la mirada de su mujer, con una gota en la nuca.-pero sabes que me gusta mantener las apariencias, si paso a cada rato por los ascensores vip la gente dejara de tener tanta confianza en mi.-hablo, haciendo que Mina recordara otra de las razones por las cuales el "paranoico" en frente de ella era tan querido por la sociedad.

- _maldito manipulador_.-pensó con una sonrisa.-(suspiro) esta bien, esta bien no eres TAN paranoico, pero enserio, deberías de tomarte mas libertades, como con ejemplo comprar agua real.-respondió poniendo una de sus manos en su cintura.

-ahhh demonios Mina, ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces, sabes lo que dice la gente de lo deliciosa que es el agua mineral, una vez que la tomas no puedes resistirte a comprar mas por eso jamás en mi vida la e tomado.-respondió a su esposa (mintiendo), sobándose la frente recordando lo cara que es esa maldita agua.

-no era que tu eras de los que controlan sus propios impulsos?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona la pelinegra.

Ante esto a Yamato solo se le resalto una vena, en la frente de forma comica.- _No es lo mismo controlar tus impulsos con el dinero que lo demás¡-_ pensó este enfadado.-mira podemos…..-pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el elevador llego a su destino abriendo la puerta.-(suspiro) sabes que? Dejemos esto para después, tenemos una fiesta a la que asistir.-hablo saliendo del ascensor mientras su chica solo sonreía triunfante ya que el ascensor le hiso ganar el pequeño debate.

-yyyy que transporte tomaremos?-pregunto viendo los 3 transportes frente a ella fuera del edificio, un automóvil futurista que decía taxi en japonés, una aeronave que decía exactamente eso, y un pequeño tren que también decía taxi, todos de color amarillo.

-ninguno ya llame a nuestro transporte.-dijo Yamato llamando la atención de su chica a la vez que se escuchaba el sonido de una nave impulsada por cohetes, parecida a la nave de transporte de los raiders de Reinor de starcraft 2 pero con la pintura azul y un kanji que era el apellido de Yamato.

-wow es la primera vez que te veo usar tantos de tus recursos.-dijo esta impresionada viendo que por primera vez a su marido no le importaba escatimar en gastos.

-tu lo dijiste, llegar temprano a la fiesta es lo importante, y tomando un puto taxi nos hará llegar aun mas tarde de lo que ya estamos.-respondió el peli negro poniéndose su traje de protección civil, junto con Mina.

-bien, vamos.-finalizo a la vez que pasaban a una puerta que conducía a una sala de descontaminación para luego, pasar a la parte de afuera donde de repente el ambiente se puso completamente gris por la neblina toxica, y la lluvia acida.

-corre, nuestros trajes están viejos no resistirán la lluvia por mucho.-menciono la peli negra el estado actual de sus trajes a la vez que ambos empezaban a correr mientras, la puerta del transporte se abría, para dejarlos entrar.

-A pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que me llamo Yamato_sama, debe de ser serio el asunto.-hablo el piloto, el cual tenia un casco que cubría sus ojos, pero dejaba ver la parte inferior de su rostro, el cual tenia una barba de chivo.

-pues si lo es Daiki_san, es que llegamos tarde a la fiesta del final de YGGDRASIL.-respondió, el pelinegro sobándose la nuca del traje.

Daiki Hashirama, uno de los muchos sirvientes al servicio de la familia Yakashida, y uno de los amigos mas cercanos de Yamato desde su infancia, después que los padres del pelinegro murieran el fue uno de los primeros en ayudarlo a avanzar luego de su perdida, por lo que lo consideraba como su segundo padre.

-mmm ya veo, pues aumentare la velocidad, a una fiesta no se puede llegar tarde.-finalizo el hombre para luego hacer lo dicho, claro hasta que llego al limite de velocidad establecido por los carteles.

-dime crees que llegaremos a tiempo?-pregunto Mina intrigada.

-no ya se nos paso la hora, se supone que tendríamos que llegar a las 20:00 y son las 20:13.-hablo viendo la hora a un costado, en un reloj de pantalla electrónica.

-Mierda, y yo que pensaba que no faltaríamos.-hablo un poco deprimida.

-oye, dije tarde no que ya estamos faltando, deja de escuchar lo que quieres.-hablo enojado el peli negro cómicamente rompiendo el HD.

-E? a entonces no veo problema.-respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Ante esto, nuestro protagonista masculino quedo con una gota en la nuca.- _que bipolar_.-

Justo después de eso Daiki nos aviso que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino y procedió a abrirnos la puerta.

-bien espero que ustedes tengan una buena fiesta, y lo que viene después de esta.-dijo el piloto haciéndonos sonreír mientras bajábamos del transporte.-Gracias por el aventón.-dijeron ambos mientras comenzaban a correr hacia la mansión futurista.

-bien llegamos.-Dijo Mina mientras veía como se cerraba la puerta de la sala de descontaminación a la vez que se quitaba el traje y lo dejaba en un tiradero de basura, pues esa cosa ya no serbia mas.

-si, démonos un baño rápido y vallamos a esa maldita fiesta.-hablo el pelinegro apurado mientras un gas salía de unas aberturas, para luego en una pantalla mostrar las palabras, "descontaminación completa, acceso permitido", y luego abrirse la puerta.

Ellos tan solo caminaban por los pasillos saludando a los múltiples empleados que trabajaban ahí contando también a las maquinas, preguntándoles a la vez cosas como, necesitan algo? O desean algún refrigerio?, obviamente ellos amablemente respondieron que no ya que tenían prisa.

 _-no entenderé nunca como el jamas se a dejado llevar por lo que tiene.-_ pensó Mina mirando a su esposo.

Su marido en si era prácticamente lo que vendría siendo la persona perfecta, ya que tenia fama, dinero, poder político, habilidad en el trabajo, e inteligencia de sobra para hacer lo que le salga de los huevos, pero aun asi, era la persona mas humilde que había conocido en su vida, jamás gastando mas de lo necesario, incluso el compraba de vez en cuando esas porquerías de pasta nutritiva sin sabor en botella para comer.

Sus sirvientes siempre le decían que no lo hiciera e incluso se aterraban cuando el comía ese tipo de cosas, cuando a ellos se les pagaba el triple de lo normal y comían cosas de lujo, mientras el moría por dentro comiendo esa mierda, pero por increíble que parezca el siempre respondía con -"no importa lo que me pase a mi, mi vida mis reglas, además ustedes que son los que trabajan son los que merecen eso no yo".-esto hacia que comúnmente lloraran al ver lo humilde que era.

Ante ese recuerdo Mina se mordió el labio.- _como si eso fuera cierto.-_ pensó con rabia al recordar el porque Yamato era asi.

El había perdido a sus padres, no por un accidente, si no que fueron mandados a una trama por sus rivales en frente de el, causando un odio insano hacia el mundo que lo rodeaba, debido que al ser un niño de 5 años demasiado inteligente con un IQ mayor a 250 según los estudios, pudo entender a la perfección el porque sus padres murieron.

El siempre se torturaba a si mismo psicológicamente, a tal grado de creer que no merece absolutamente nada de lo que heredo, gracias a los asesinos que intentaron chantajearlo múltiples veces para quedarse con su riqueza.

Lastima que no funciono.

A la edad de 9 años ya se había graduado de la universidad, como doctor de todo los tipos posibles biológicamente hablando, psicólogo, y también obteniendo una maestría en tecnología medica, lo cual practica y literalmente, causo un par de suicidios y que estuviera en la prensa.

A la edad de 11 años ya era el principal medico de la cruz roja del área 24.

Luego de eso, empezó su plan, una historia que hasta ahora solamente ella sabe.

El en una tiempo de 4 años mato haciendo que parezcan accidentes a todos los responsables de la muerte de sus padres, mientras el estaba en el lado opuesto del área 24 trabajando.

Por lo que el le había contado, había usado a un pequeño dron que hacia el trabajo sucio.

-e mina despierta, hora de bañarse¡-hablo fuerte Yamato, alejándola rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

-em… si espera ya me desvisto.-respondió esta de forma nerviosa mientras hacia dicha acción.

Luego de eso ellos simplemente se empezaron a bañar juntos, como lo hacían desde hace 1 año y medio.

Ellos estaban abrazados, mientras el vapor salía de las rejas de los costados, creando un ambiente tranquilo y estable, mientras sonreían.

-no quiero ser grosero, pero engordaste un poco.-dijo Yamato con una cara neutra arruinando el ambiente tranquilo que había en la ducha de vapor.

-porque siempre tienes que cagar el ambiente?-pregunto Mina de forma cómica.

-no se, quizás para crear un momento cómico.-dijo con una ligera risa viendo la típica reacción que su mujer le daba en estas situaciones.

-ayy dios, siempre lo mismo tu y tu tonta tendencia a fastidiarme, no as parado desde que nos conocimos.-respondió Mina inflando los cachetes quedando muy adorable.

Ante ese comentario el recordó ese día, el día en que conoció a su mujer.

(flashback).

Vemos a un Yamato recostado contra la pared, agarrándose el lado derecho de la cadera debido a que había recibido un disparo de bajo calibre.

-( _ese dia, yo estaba saliendo de una reunión con un amigo, el cual le había dado un paquete con información que pocos deberían de ver, una información que pondría en peligro a la mayoría de empresas, ya que expondría su corrupción).-_

- _Mierda Bellriver dijiste que nadie te había seguido¡.-_ pensé mirando por un costado, hacia una puerta agujereada (llena de agujeros) en el cual estaba el cuerpo de su amigo lleno de agujeros de alrededor de 5cm.

-Hijos de puta la van a pagar, este era su ultimo trabajo antes de retirarse.-murmure de forma sombría, al ver a uno de mis mejores amigos muerto.

-encuéntrenlo ese maldito tiene los papeles¡.-grito uno de los tipos de negro, armado con armas sónicas, que se parecía curiosamente a la BFG 9000 de DOOM 2016.

 _-bien si eso quieren imbéciles, les dare lo que quieren.-_ pensé con una sonrisa simple sacando una pequeña arma parecida a una escopeta recortada futurista .-PERO CON UN EXTRA DE MERCURIO¡.-grite lo ultimo mientras salía de golpe y apretaba el gatillo, mandando una ráfaga de energía a base de mercurio que destruyo la sala completa junto con los 8 idiotas en esta.

-a si que su limite es un tiro antes que se vuelva inútil, mmm tendre que modificarla luego.-murmure viendo como la parte frontal del cañón del arma estaba casi completamente derretido, para luego mirar el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Katsuo, si tan solo me hubieras echo caso en no tomar ese atajo.-dije mientras lo miraba.-si tan solo me escucharas.-finalice, mientras se me salían lagrimas, recordando que este era su ultimo trabajo antes de retirarse de esa puta empresa.

La verdad yo no era lo que podrías llamar una persona empática, pero tampoco era Narcisista, de echo, el nacer con un IQ mayor a 250 no era una bendición para nada, ya que el pensamiento lógico era lo que mas predominaba en el, a tal grado de tomarse toda la vida como una broma o una parodia, viendo múltiples "clichés" los cuales el mencionaba a cada rato, o decir que el solo era un personaje de un fanfic, lo cual hacia que todos lo tomaran por loco, e incluso fue a unos cuantos psicólogos, para "resolver" este problema, aunque termino siendo que el se convirtió en el psicólogo y el Psicólogo en el necesitado de ayuda.

Sin embargo fui interrumpido de mis pensamientos debido a que escuche unas voces detrás de 1 de las puertas.-VAMOS VAMO VAMOS¡-

Ante eso solo chasquee la lengua corriendo, si es que se le puede llamar correr a hacer el intento con la cadera herida, hacia una de las puertas de un ascensor rota para luego agarrar una pistola que tenia en mi otra funda y empezar a disparar rompiendo el cristal.

-ALTO.-grito un hombre apuntándome.

-yo solo gire la cabeza ligeramente antes de hacer el intento de saltar, a la cuerda de hacer que sostenía al ascensor, solo para detenerme al ver los uniformes.

-Llegan tarde imbéciles por poco y los confundo.- dije al reconocer a el equipo policial que estaba en frente de mi.- _te tardaste Touch Me.-_ pensé al ver al viejo en frente de el (imagínense a un Sebas con ropa policial futurista, porque recordemos, Touch Me construyo a Sebas con su apariencia), luego de eso caí en la inconciencia, debido a que ya mi cerebro al no detectar una situación de tención, dejo de enviar el santo fluido analgésico haciendo que me desmallara por la falta de sangre.

Unas horas después me desperté en una camilla de hospital al lado de otra con una mujer con una herida en el pulmón derecho.

-alfin despertaste, todo el mundo estaba preocupado por ti.-dijo la mujer peli negra mirándolo.

Ante esto en vez de dar una respuesta medianamente normal, solo sonrió de forma irónica y respondí.-je ser el jefe de industrias Yakashida tiene sus ventajas no?-

Ante esto ella sonrió.-pues si, supongo.-dijo dejándome de mirar de forma deprimida por algo, haciéndome poner una cara incomoda.

-wow amiga que autoestima.-dije riéndome ligeramente.-yo estoy aquí por un tiro en mi costado, dime tu porque estas?-pregunte mirando al techo.

Ante mi actitud ella arqueo una ceja.-bueno yo estoy aquí por una disputa dentro de las ramas 12 y 14 del ejercito.-hablo la chica de forma desinteresada.

Ante esto me quede pensando.- _las ramas 12 y 14 otra vez.-_

Sin embargo luego de ese pensamiento recordé lo mas importante cuando conversas con una persona que no conoces.-emmm me olvide de preguntarte tu nombre.-dije de manera cómica.

Ante esto ella solo puso los ojos en blanco.-a que viene ese comentario anticlimático?- pregunto la chica seguramente pensando en lo estúpido de la situación.

Ante esto yo solo me empecé a reír.

Y asi es como nos conocimos nosotros 2.

(fin del flashback).

Punto de vista Yamato.

Yo solo sonreía mientras miraba a Mina, aunque aunque frunci el ceño un poco al recordar la muerte de Belriver.

-pasa algo?-pregunto mina intrigada al ver mi expresión.

-na no es nada.-dije ocultando todo debajo de una sonrisa sincera, una mascara que el había practicado durante años, y que le había valido muy bien para engañar a la gente, para luego hacer sus jugadas.

-o bueno, si tu lo dices.-respondió Mina a la ver que una pequeña luz roja parpadeaba y el vapor dejaba de salir.-bueno al parecer se acabo la ducha.-finalizo saliendo para secarse.

-que querías pasar mas tiempo abrazada a mi?-pregunto abriendo ligeramente los brazos como si estuviera invitándola.

Mina tan solo sonrio ante eso.-pues si no lo voy a negar pero tenemos mejores cosas que hacer recuerdas? Como por ejemplo IR A UNA PUTA FIESTA.-exclamo al final de forma comica mientras tenia ojos en blanco y dientes de tiburón.

Yo solo podía reírme mientras me vestía, con Mina las cosas siempre eran divertidas, y lo mas importante, adorable, todo lo que ella hacia de vez en cuando era adorable y el amaba las cosas adorables.

Luego de eso salimos del baño para después ir a nuestro cuarto, para después pasar a otra puerta en el donde estaban nuestros equipos de realidad virtual que en si eran unas sillas como las que tienen los dentistas solo que 20% mas genial, junto con unos cascos como los de sao.

-bien llegamos, lista para la fiesta mas alocada de tu vida?-pregunte con una sonrisa sentándome, mientras conectaba algunos cables en el casco.

-obvio que si maldición, y la disfrutare como no tienes ni idea.-respondió Mina con una sonrisa haciendo lo mismo que yo para luego ponerse el casco.

Justo después de eso ambos llevamos nuestras manos a la nuca para quitar un pequeño tapón de metal mostrando una especie de entrada para conexión JDB (ya saben para conectar auriculares) y conectar el dispositivo.

Este era otro de los inventos revolucionarios de la humanidad.

Antes para entrar a la realidad virtual 1 necesitaría estar pelado, y unas conexiones especificas en la cabeza, que además de ser increíblemente molesto, era muy doloroso y extremadamente arriesgado debido a que había una buena probabilidad de un 20% de que tu cerebro se friera, sin embargo con esta invención nadie se arriesgaba ya que era completamente nula la probabilidad de que te pasase algo relacionado a la entrada JDB, a menos claro que seas suficientemente subnormal para conectarlo cuando estaba dañada, sucia o con agua.

Justo después que conectara el cable, sentí como si me estuviera cayendo de un avión, una sensación muy parecida al estar completamente si gravedad, aunque luego todo volvió a la normalidad con la excepción de unas cuantas ventanas que se abrieron, mostrando 11 coas.

1 decía trabajo mostrando el logo de industrias Yakashida, que era simplemente eso mismo solo que con letras de neón, otro decía pacientes con trauma físico, uno que decía lo mismo solo que mental, uno para ir al escritorio, otro para internet, otro decía Anime en grande, otro era una carpeta que tendía una H en grande con un cerrojo que pedía contraseña, (no hace falta decir que es XD), otro era una que decia BANK, obviamente siendo la cuenta bancaria, otro que decia COMICS, otra ventana para Manga, y por ultimo una que decía YGGDRASIL en letras doradas y fondo negro.

-Te veo dentro en la fiesta.-dijo Mina antes de seleccionar algo en el aire a la vez que de repente se quedaba quieta y el casco brillaba en las ranuras de los costados.

Yo solo sonreí ante esto para luego seleccionar la ventana de YGGDRASIL, para luego pasarme lo mismo que a ella.

Luego de eso hubo un festival de colores, para después abrir los ojos y aparecer sentado en una silla de rey en la cual los bordes y los posa brazos eran blancos mientras que el resto era negro, frente a una mesa rectangular, en una sala increíblemente decorada, con patrones de blanco mármol y negro obsidiana, con un montón de armaduras de diferentes tipos en unas "estanterías" especiales.

-(suspiro) a pasado una semana desde que te veo con ese aspecto, Anivia.-dije con un emoji sonriente mientras saludaba.

-lo mismo digo Nero, una semana sin entrar por trabajo quien lo diría.-respondió, una mujer no humana, que era prácticamente una belleza, tenia ojos azules de pupila rasgada piel escamosa de color celeste claro, y una cola igualmente azul con una especie de cuchilla natural en ella, vestida con una armadura cristalina color hielo anime, que dejaba un poco libre a la imaginación.

Antes de entrar al juego ellos eran Yamato Yakashida, jefe de industrias Yakashida y una de las personas mas ricas del mundo, junto a su mujer Mina Kuribashi, jefa de la seguridad de su empresa (y su elfa).

Sin embargo una vez dentro de YGGDRASIL, las cosas cambiaban para ellos radicalmente.

Ellos ahora mismo eran, Nero Darkness, uno de los campeones del mundo, y considerado por los jugadores el mas poderoso de YGGDRASIL, y Anivia Permafrost, una de los 12 jugadores mas fuertes de YGGDRASIL y actual Guild Master del gremio Ying-Yang (y si sigue siendo mi elfa).

Ambos luego de decir eso se echaron a reír, simple y llanamente porque la situación era ridícula en todos los sentidos.

-dios si que nos encanta entrar en modo RPG, jajajaja.-me reí recordando porque era tan divertido este juego.

-jajaja si es verdad, inclu…..-pero no pudo terminar su frase Anivia pues se escuchó una explosión fuera del cuarto llamando la atención de ambos jugadores.

-QUE MIERDA¡?-grite lo primero que me vino a la mente pues esto no era para nada normal.

-Demonios esos malditos de Fifty Seven, debieron de atacarnos durante la fiesta, son los únicos que pueden llegar tan alto en nuestra base.-hablo Anivia corriendo hacia la puerta abriéndola para después quedarse extrañamente quieta.

-Anivia? Que pasa?-pregunte sin embargo yo también quede igual de estupefacto al ver lo que estaba pasando.

Lo que estábamos viendo, era literalmente a los miembros de nuestro gremio haciendo destrozos, en nuestra querida base.

-q…QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?-grito Anivia con todo lo que tenia, haciendo que todos, parasen de repente para mirarlos.

-Emm hola Nero Anivia, solo estamos, como decirlo disfrutando de nuestro ultimo dia.-dijo uno de los jugadores en frente de ellos, un Ogro, alto flaco y musculoso para ser exactos, el cual tenia una armadura exquisita de colores negros con bordes azules.

-DIVIRTIÉNDOSE? ESTÁN ROMPIENDO TODO QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA?-hable yo utilizando la modalidad de grito, para que las decenas de personas en los pasillos, nos escuchasen.

-e?, pero es el ultimo dia amigo y pensamos que seria una despedida digna haciendo lo que quisiéramos, digo tendremos nuestra base devuelta en YGGDRASIL 2 después de todo.-respondió un esqueleto mas concretamente un Lich que era idéntico a los liches de warcraft 3.

Ante esto Anivia y yo solo tuvimos una reacción, furia e incredulidad.

-que dijiste?-pregunto Anivia en un todo peligroso.

-e?-fue lo único que salió de la boca del esqueleto en frente de ellos, junto con unos cuantos murmullos de las otras decenas de personas, detrás de el, ya que cuando Anivia usaba ese tono nunca era para nada bueno.

-REPITELO.-exclamo devuelta la Archidragon, utilizando un modulador de voz, especial que ella tenia para que su voz sonara casi como la de un ser omnipotente enfadado. (Imagínense la voz real de canterlot de MLP, pero peor, para que os hagáis una idea).

-y..yo esto, creímos que seria buena idea divertirnos mandando todo al demonio, ejeje.-respondió a la pregunta/orden, dada por la Guild Master.

Luego de eso hubo un silencio de al menos 15 o 20 segundos, en los cuales nadie dijo nada.

-emmm chicos?-pregunto tímidamente un Arcangel con vestimenta de sacerdote en el fondo.

-En los otros pisos….-hable yo llamando la atención.-están haciendo lo mismo?-finalice la oración de manera sombría pero mi pregunta fue contestada, cuando ligeras explosiones sonaron y la alarma de emergencia del tesoro comenzó a sonar.

-Anivia, creo que no tengo que decir lo que hay que hacer ahora.-le dije a mi mujer mirándola para luego esta asentir con la cabeza y abrir una consola roja.

-E? e chicos que estáis pensando hacer?-pregunto un enano con una vestimenta idéntica a la de magni barbabronce de warcraft, solo que de colores obscuros.

-o nada, solo dándoles una pequeña reprimenda.-dijo esta, a la vez que su avatar ponía una cara de falsa inocencia, aunque se podía notar un peligro mortífero en sus palabras.

Justo después de decir eso ella apretó un botón de aceptar en la ventana roja, el cual decía, expulsión temporal de miembros para entrenamiento PVP, numero total, 107, desea continuar?

Luego apareció un segundo aviso, el cual decía, "advertencia la muerte de los jugadores durante dicho entrenamiento, se trata normalmente, desea continuar?" sin dudarlo por un segundo ella puso que si.

Mientras ella hacia eso, muchos de los que estaban en frente, reconocieron la ventana que Anivia estaba usando, gritando que esperara un momento para luego, repentinamente, desaparecer.

-Jamás pensé que usaríamos esa aplicación así.-dije enfadado.-SON UNOS HIJOS DE PUTA.-grite pegándole a una pared, la cual mostró un numero rojo que decía 0pt.

La aplicación que había usado Anivia se, llamaba, Realistic Combat Sistem, o RCS el cual literalmente, hacia que pudieras practicar con tus compañeros en entorno seguro dentro de tu gremio, pero con el riesgo de que la lucha solo finalizaba al 1 de los 2 lados morir, y una perdida de XP, completamente normal.

La verdad era que este sistema jamas fue bien recibido por los jugadores, ya que conseguir XP era, según la gran mayoría, tardío y peligroso, sin embargo para los que verdaderamente sabían jugar, desde la gran actualización, el obtener XP luego de haber bajado desde nivel 100 era mas fácil debido a una pasiva agregada por los Devs de mierda, la cual era, "regreso del semi dios", que prácticamente aumentaba en un 50% el XP adquirido.

-si lo se, y nos encargaremos de ellos ahora, lo van a pagar muy caro.-dijo Anivia, abriendo la consola de las cámaras de seguridad del gremio, para luego seleccionar el tercer piso, el cual en si era una dimensión de bolsillo, gigante, que en si era una arena de lucha redonda, completamente plana con baldosas blancas cuadradas.

-están todos?-pregunte, ya que no me extrañaría que un bug aya dejado a 1 fuera, ya que el estaba seguro que jamás se había ejecutado este comando con tantos jugadores.

-si no falta ninguno.-respondió la dragona humanoide, haciendo desaparecer la ventana.

-bien, prepara tu equipo y habilidades, porque vamos a arruinar una fiesta.-dije de forma seria, mientras elevaba mi anillo de gremio el cual tenia el símbolo clásico del Ying-Yang en el.

Ante esto ella solo asintió para luego hacer lo mismo, y tele transportarse a la arena de combate, donde se desarrollaría la batalla mas injusta en números de todo YGGDRASIL.

-Bien aquí estamos, ve cambiando tu anillo de gremio a uno de combate, lo vas a necesitar.-dije haciendo lo dicho, mientras miraba, a la gran pero gran multitud de jugadores en frente de ellos.

Ella no dijo nada, solamente se quedo quiera mientras un fuego azul cubría uno de los dedos de su armadura acoplando un anillo plano de calavera de dragón en el.

Los jugadores parecieron haberse percatado de ellos pues se estaban comenzando a acercar, preguntando cosas, como el porque hicieron esto, o es acaso una batalla de despedida? Estos últimos preguntando de forma entusiasta.

Sin embargo yo no respondí a absolutamente nada de eso, en cambio solamente lance un par hechizos.

- **Maximizar magia escaneo masivo de alto nivel**. **Espirius ligados**.-hable lanzando ambos hechizos, el primero era un hechizo de análisis de estado múltiple, que practicamente te daba un informe de los stats totales de tus oponentes, haciendo que mi pantalla se llenara de literalmente cientos de ventanas de en miniatura las cuales estaban ordenadas por nivel de jugador, el segundo era un hechizo que compartía estados, daño y información que recolectases por medio de análisis y robo de información a uno o varios aliados. (Básicamente las cosas se repartes entre aliados, para el que no lo entienda).

-e? ey ey amigo me estas asustando esto es parte de la fiesta no?-pregunto otro viendo que Nero estaba demasiado serio.

(nota: quiero hacer una pausa para que recuerden que me gusta combinar el español con el ingles, porque en mi opinión queda mas genial XD).

- **Mana essense, Magic Boost, Alquimical boost, Fly, Bendicion de Hechizero, Bendicion del alquimista, Poisonous essence magical, Muro infinito, Life essence, Greater full potential, Freedom, Falsificación de datos: ALL, See Through, Intuicion Paranormal, World gread Resistance, Manto del caos, indomabilidad, Greater Look, Aumento de dureza, Absorción, Aura Ancestral, Greater Venom penetration, Medic combat Aura 5, Activación de equipo, activación de tatuaje, ROOM.-**

El no era el único que estaba tirándose Power Ups Anivia había empezado al mismo tiempo que el a tirarse sus habilidades y hechizos.

 **-Elemental Ice bosst, Ice Armor, Escamas férreas, Bendicion del rey dragon, Aura del rey dragon 5, Natural armor, Frost aura 5, Sub Zero, Dragon essence, Aura ancestral, castle of the Stone, Natural predator, ice wegapon, Aura Ancestral, Rejuvenecimiento, Muro espejo, bendición del dios helado.-** finalizo Anivia, con menos poderes que Nero ya que con el hechizo espíritus ligados, se compartían los bufos.

Los 107 jugadores que estaban en frente de ellos no se quedaron esperando haber que pasaba, pues la mayoría había supuesto que esto era parte de la fiesta de despedida o algo asi, por lo que empezaron a tirarse bufos también, sin embargo unos pocos lograron entender el significado detrás de la seriedad de esos 2 tomándose en serio las cosas y tirándose sus bufos mas fuertes. _-creo que la cagamos.-_ fue el pensamiento unánime dentro de esos pocos que tenían algo de cerebro dentro de su cráneo.

-JAJAJJAJ demonios esta es la mejor fiesta de despedida del mundo¡.-exclamo uno haciendo que la furia de nuestros protagonistas se desbordase.

- **APOTECARY STRYKE¡** -exclamo Nero lanzando una poción al que hablo, para que al impactarlo se formara una nube toxica que se extendió hacia todos los demás jugadores que lo rodeaban, poniendo un debufo masivo, que hiso caer de golpe un 20% del HP de mas de 30 jugadores, para luego comenzar a bajar rápidamente, mas concretamente un 5% por segundo.

-que demonios?-exclamaron casi todos al ver el ataque repentino y con furia de Nero pero sin embargo no termino ahí ya que nuestra otra protagonista, aprovecho para rematar a dichos jugadores y herir al resto.- **RUJIDO DEL DRAGON DE HIELO**.-exclamo esta lanzando una columna de fuego helado de su boca, que partió en dos a la multitud de jugadores y mato a unos 36 que eran los que Nero había contaminado con su veneno, dejando atrás un terreno congelado en línea recta.

 **Apotecary strike** , era un ataque exclusivo de Nero ya que literalmente no era un ataque en si, si no que era el ataque básico de su personaje solo que con nombre, ya que su PNJ estaba echo para ser un lanza pociones, la que ahora había lanzado era la poción mas venenosa del juego, la **Venom apocalypse,** una poción que tenia la particularidad de meter un veneno especial que incluía todos los tipos de daño existentes, además de poseer una habilidad de perforación de resistencias de un 35%.

Con Anivia la cosa no era muy distinta, ella era una Dragona de hielo, por lo que simplemente tenia que rugir, sin embargo el rugido podía cargarse hasta cierto punto para ser mas fuerte, por lo que a ella no se le ocurrió la mejor idea de bautizarlo con el nombre ya dicho.

-MIERDA ELLOS SE ESTAN TOMANDO ENSERIO ESTA PELEA¡-exclamo un Naga, con una apariencia y voz idénticas a uno de los Royal Guards naga de warcraft 3, la voz era debido a que en YGGDRASIL podías ponerte un filtro, para adentrarte mas en el juego de rol, aunque esto no era tan popular como debía de ser.

-Pues entonces nosotros también, no dejaremos que….-sin embargo fue cortado de golpe por Anivia que volvió a tirar otro ataque Ultra potente junto con Nero, el cual había echo un daño en área bastante grande entre los jugadores.

- **MAXIMIZAR MAGIA: INCREMENTO DE RANGO: 400%**.-exclamo Nero lanzándoselo a si mismo y por ende a su compañera ya que estaban conectados.

- **Ataque alado del dragon de hielo¡** -grito la dragona mientras unas alas de dragón se extendían en su espalda y realizaba un aleteo increíblemente fuerte, mandando una honda de choque helada en el medio separándoles aun mas afectando a otra tanda de jugadores en ambos lados.

-que carajo hacen, esto no es un maldito anime abandonen los diálogos largos¡-grito 1 mientras apuntaba hacia Anivia.

-Tiene razón ataquen ahora¡-grito una mujer mientras apuntaba también con su bastón.

-aquí vienen.-dijo Nero a Anivia por Mensaje, mientras analizaba las decenas de ventanas con información en su pantalla que apenas y lo dejaban ver.- _36 muertos, 23 heridos, quedan 48.-_ pense serio examinando los estados de los jugadores que tenían en frente.

La verdad la única y verdadera razón por la que habían eliminado a tantos era porque sus personajes, aparte de ser ridículamente poderosos, sus enemigos eran bastante débiles en comparación con ellos, siendo simples niveles 100 o inferior con un mínimo de nivel 85, además los habían agarrado desprevenidos.

-Entendido.-respondió Anivia, preparando su as que la había dejado en el top 12 de campeones del mundo.

Ellos simplemente esperaron a que sus oponentes atacaran con todo lo que tuvieran, y luego se los devolverían mil veces mas fuerte.

-Ahora, **Hiper bem** ¡-exclamo 1 dando la señal de inspiración clásica de anime para que todos comenzaran a disparar.

Para resumir las cosas solo dire que la gente utilizo Maximizar magia triple en estos ejemplos **Solar Bem,** **hidro cañón, Demon slash, god magicbolt, relámpago dragon, onda dragon, Bomba nuclear** y unos muchas mas.

(nota: recomiendo que pongan el sountrack del tráiler de pasific rim Uprising, si se que la peli es mierda, pero gente admitámoslo los sountracks son buenos, en especial aquí, inícienlo instantáneo cuando sigan leyendo, listos? ya).

Los otros jugadores no magos no se quedaron atrás ya que los arqueros artilleros y cualquiera con habilidades de distancia, se pusieron a tirar sus ataques de canalización instantánea mas fuertes.

Sin embargo, esto no inmuto a nuestros protagonistas que miraban como una marea de ataques de todo tipo venían hacia ellos.

Lo único que vieron todos fue una explosión de gran tamaño por los numerosos ataques.

-ganamos?-pregunto 1 cualquiera, pensando que nadie podría sobrevivir a eso.

-no, es mas ni siquiera le hicimos daño.-dijo sombríamente, un lobo blanco con vestimenta de sacerdote negra, mirando como se desvanecía la neblina de polvo virtual.

-ey ey es encerio?-pregunto 1 con miedo al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Mierda oooo mierda.-exclamo otro.

Los demás no estaban tan alejados de esa reacción pues cuando se desvaneció la neblina, se mostro a una Anivia convertida en un majestuoso dragón hembra, (tiene la apariencia del **High Comet Dragon** del juego de Facebook dragon city, con la diferencia que no tiene el cuerno de unicorinio y con las garras delanteras parecidas a manos, y alas de dragón común pero transparente), de alrededor de 75 metros de altura, y 88 metros de largo, con sus alas en la parte del frente frenando la gran cantidad de ataques, en lo que parecía ser una especie de barrera, la cual parecía que había absorbido todos los ataques.

- _bueno creo que es hora de que se desate el infierno.-_ pensé yo, al momento de tirar una poción arrojadiza a mis pies que soltó un humo celeste ( **poción: aumento de defensa LVL 4** ), para luego tomarme otra que era de color blanco ( **poción: aumento de defensa mágica LVL 4** ), haciendo que Anivia y yo brilláramos en ambos colores.

Normalmente el se tiraría pociones de todo tipo, ya sean bufos o debufos, ya que el recibía beneficio de ambos, sin embargo al estar ligado con Anivia no podía hacer eso, ya que ella no poseía ni sus pasivas ni su collar, por lo que ella se perjudicaría, lo que lo llevo a solo tomar bufos.

-A quien ataco?-me pregunto la gran dragona de hielo mirándome, con esos ojos profundos sin pupila.

-a los de la derecha, hay que quitarle sus mejores cartas antes que las usen.-dije mirando como a lo lejos, varios idiotas estaban cargando hechizos de super nivel.

-hecho.-respondió, de forma simple para luego mirar hacia adelante.

Y con eso, se desato lo que había dicho anteriormente, el infierno.

Anivia simplemente había separado sus alas, disparando un pilar de energía dirigido hacia la zona con jugadores ya nombrada, los cuales no pudieron hacer una mierda para defenderse, ya que el ataque que había usado la dragona era especial.

 **Barrrera de hielo reflectante:** era una de las habilidades secretas de Anivia, la cual usaba cada vez que estaba en problemas, o cuando el enemigo era lo suficientemente idiota como para mandar sus mejores cartas de golpe sin conocer a su rival.

Dicho ataque frenaba los del oponente en seco, luego los potenciaba en un 50% y los devolvía, además de usar como cura el otro 50% restante para el portador de dicha habilidad, dejándola como una de las mas rotas del juego, sobre todo porque no importaba si el personaje media 100Km el efecto era el mismo solo que en mayor rango, por lo que estaba rotísimo, sobre todo porque Anivia fue la única lo suficientemente "idiota" como para armarse full hielo por lo que era la única con dicha habilidad.

Yo solo veía como se formo una gran nube de humo virtual, mientras volvía a repetir el proceso de echarme pociones, esta vez tirando 1 de un humo morado al suelo ( **poción: envenenamiento de ataques LVL 4** ) y empezar a tomarme otra de color negro ( **Poción: impregnación de daño verdadero** ).

La verdad era, que desde un inicio sus oponentes no tenían oportunidad alguna de ganar, debido a que tanto Anivia como Nero eran considerados Jefes de Raid, en especial Nero que era considerado un Boss mas fuerte que un devorador de los nueve mundos si se le enfrentaba en grupo.

-Cuantos de ellos quedan?-pregunto la gran dragona, de forma simple.

Ante esa pregunta solo suspire.-Anivia tu también puedes verlos.-dije de forma semicomica haciéndole recordar que con espíritus ligados, ellos compartían su hechizo de detección y evaluación.

-a diferencia de ti, no tengo configurado para tener ordenadas las decenas de ventanas en mi pantalla, a si que dime de una buena vez ¿quieres?-respondió esta mirándome como si fuera estúpido o algo asi.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Anivia jamás había tenido la necesidad de evaluar a absolutamente todos, solo a los mas fuertes, por lo que nunca se molestó en ordenar, las ventanas emergentes.

-(suspiro) quedan solo los mas fuertes mataste a unos cuantos y el resto se murió con mi veneno.-respondí finalmente, mirando aparentemente a la gran nube de polvo que se estaba dispersando, aunque en realidad estaba mirando a las 26 barras de vida llenas que quedaban.

(aquí finaliza el sountrack gente).

Cuando la nube se disperso, pudimos ver algo que nos saco una ceja arqueada.

Que es se preguntaran? Pues es bastante simple.

Eran 2 hombres lobo con sus manos levantadas hacia adelante, ambos con vestimentas opuestas 1 blanca y la otra negra, justo detrás de un escudo de color blanco y negro que era en si el símbolo del Ying-Yang girando, hasta desaparecer.

-a si que esos 2 lo frenaron.-murmuro la gran dragona, al ver que su ataque fue detenido en seco por esos 2.

Los jugadores que estaban en frente de ellos eran Kuro y Shiro, conocidos dentro del gremio como el duo de luz y obscuridad, eran 2 huargents, (personas convertidas en hombres lobo por una maldición de mágica de un evento, diferentes de los hombres lobo normales), los cuales se especializaban en batallas de equipos, siendo uno de los dúos con mas fuerza defensiva de YGGDRASIL.

-los hermanos Kuro y Shiro, porque no me sorprende?-dije yo poniéndome en posición.-Anivia aquí corto con el enlace, te deseo suerte.-finalice mi oración, cortando el hechizo de **Espíritus ligados,** para al mismo tiempo comenzar a sacar un par de pociones negras.

-tranquilo no la necesitare.-respondió con tranquilidad, la gran dragona del hielo confiada en su poder.

-bien si tu lo dices.-dije tirando ambas pociones al suelo, ( **Poción: reducción de penetración de armadura LVL 4, y Poción: Penetración de armadura LVL 4** ).

La verdad, la forma de jugar de Nero era extraña, ya que el acostumbraba tirar pociones perjudiciales a si mismo, pero si tenemos en cuenta que absolutamente todos los debufos no le perjudican, si no que le dan un 50% de beneficio de sus efectos, se podría ver el sentido y la ruptura de su maldito personaje, ya que ahora mismo, la combinación de efectos le da un 20% de penetración de armadura por daño físico en ataques básicos, y si a eso le sumas que tiene un anillo que le da una penetración de 80% pues, prácticamente era un "mago" que tenia mas potencia de ataque que un monje nivel 100, y eso que aún no había tomado pociones de aumentos de daño o aumentos de fuerza.

-MUY BIEN HIJOS DE PUTA ESTOY LISTO¡.-grite al momento de tirarme de golpe hacia los enemigos, sabiendo que esperar a que hagan algo era mala idea, pues sabia que algunos de los que se salvaron estaban cargando Hechizos super tier.

-No te dejare toda la diversión.-grito Anivia también saltando hacia los 26 idiotas que quedaban con vida.

Cambio de escena: punto de vista tercera persona.

Nos localizamos justo antes de que Nero y Anivia se separen del enlace mágico, justo en el lado opuesto de la batalla donde se localizan el resto de jugadores.

-maldición eso estuvo cerca.-hablo Kuro bajando sus brazos a la vez que desaparecía el escudo.

-si casi nos morimos, maldición creo que hacerle caso a Zetur y destrozar el gremio no fue muy buena idea.-respondió Shiro, haciendo las mismas acciones que su hermano.

-si, sobre todo porque…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar Kuro puesto que fue silenciado por uno de sus compañeros.

-si si muy bonita la charla pero no deberíamos irnos preparando para lo que viene?-pregunto un autómata de nombre Tarsonis, el cual estaba vestido con una vestimenta idéntica a los trajes EXO de Xcom 2, de pelo amarillo que brillaba ligeramente y ojos verdes con un puntero de francotirador en ellos.

Ante esto ellos miraron a nuestros protagonistas los cuales se preparaban para saltar hacia ellos.-creo que tienes razón.-respondió el Lobo blanco, mientras se preparaba para la defensa.- **True dark force**.- grito utilizando una de sus mejores bufos dándole un daño extra de tipo obscuridad a todos.

- **True light force**.- grito también la loba Negra, mientras lanzaba el m ismo bufo solo que de elemento opuesto.

-bien.-dijo un Lich (Zetur) que repentinamente estaba brillando en negro, mientras empezaba a activar hechizos junto con los demás.-Yo, Lector y tarsonis nos encargamos de Nero, el resto pónganse sus monturas de combate y vallan por Anivia¡.-Exclamo/ordeno Zetur, mientras saltaba con los susodichos detrás de el mientras se tiraban bufos y tomaban pociones, yendo a entre muchas comillas "matar" a Nero, aunque luego vieron a Anivia saltar hacia ellos también pero fue interceptada por el resto del grupo.

Justo después de eso hubo unas cuantas explosiones mágicas en ambos lados.

(Punto de vista tercera persona, lado de Anivia).

La verdad era que estaba disfrutando esta maldita pelea, sobre todo porque era la venganza perfecta contra esta banda de imbéciles que había destrozado el gremio, un gremio que Nero y a ella les costo cuidar debido a que nuestros miembros estaban muy pocas veces conectados, mas de 2 años estuvimos cuidando el gremio para que luego ellos vinieran y lo destrozaran todo, sinceramente era completamente razonable que disfrutara matarlos a todos.

Pero había algo que era completamente cierto a cerca de esto, y era que no iba a ser tan fácil, después de todo, aunque ellos fueran mas débiles que nosotros, y por mucho en algunos casos, me conocían a la perfección, tanto mi método de juego como mis habilidades, por lo que prácticamente esto iba a ser un verdadero reto, sobre todo por lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo en frente de mi, luego de que me tiraran otra bomba nuclear.

- _a si que ya sacaron la artillería pesada_.-pensé mirando a mis oponentes, los cuales 4 estaban cargando hechizos super tier, otros 16 me estaban apuntando desde lejos con sus armas, y por ultimo, otros 3 que eran los que en primer lugar me llamaron la atención, estaban montados es sus monturas de combate.

Monturas de combate: ese era el termino que se le daban a las monturas especiales, que a diferencia de las monturas normales, que obviamente servían para la batalla, no estaban 100% programadas para eso, sin embargo estas otras monturas si, además de ser ridículamente fuertes, de echo, se rumoreaba que un dueño de una montura de combate de muy alto nivel mando a que esta atacara a un jugador LVL 100 derrotándolo con facilidad, sin embargo ese rumor nunca se comprobó, aunque sabia que Nero tenia algo que ver puesto que siempre se moría de risa cada vez que alguien mencionaba ese tema. Existían 2 clasificaciones principales para las monturas de combate, las comunes y las goliats, que eran las que ella tenia delante.

Bien dejando eso de lado, se preguntaran, que estaba viendo nuestra querida protagonista? Pues es simple.

Lo que estaba viendo eran 3 cosas muy bonitas, 1 robot gigante idéntico al EVA 01 de Neon Genesis Evangelion, el cual era una montura de evento que se obtenía al ir a una convención de anime en el área 14 (antiguamente conocida como China), luego estaba una especie de robot gigante, con la forma del rey de las maquinas del juego de cartas Yu GI Oh, solo que de unos 45 metros de alto, y finalmente un robot gigante de armadura dorada, con un "panel solar" por cabeza donde estaba localizado 1 de sus 3 contrincantes, "manejando" el robot como si solo fuera una extensión de su cuerpo. (Para quien no lo sepa esta descripción es de esos robots de combate de la tercera película de mini espías, ya saben esa película donde entran a la realidad virtual).

(nota: aquí recomiendo poner el sountrack principal de pasific rim 1).

En ese momento épico en el cual todos se miraban expectantes, ya saben esos momentos tipo anime donde los grandes se miran "seriamente", nuestra querida Anivia estaba pensando.

- _puedo o hacer una pelea 1 contra 23 o puedo simplemente usar una habilidad clase super tier para poder deshacerme de ellos, seria divertido luchar pero meh quiero matarlos solamente a si que hare esto rápido, no es como que este en un anime de todos modos_.-penso de forma simplona nuestra protagonista, mientras veía como sus oponentes daban el clásico grito de guerra cliché a la vez que saltaban hacia ella.

Habilidades de clase super tier, ese era el nombre que se le daban a las habilidades fuera de la magia, que estaban al mismo nivel que los hechizos con el mismo nombre, tenían mismo coste que estas, lo cual no las hacia tan diferentes, aunque luego de la gran actualización, el coste de tiempo y múltiple uso de los super tiers se disminuyó bastante, haciendo que fuera mas fácil disparar varios super tier por 5 minutos de batalla, claro con su debido coste que era o que recibieras mas daño, o que hagas menos daño, coste de vida o mana, oro, el que te diera una penalización cuando se este usando etc. Aunque a la gente no le importaba tanto esto, ya que lo usaban igualmente como ultimo recurso y la mayoría de las veces salía bien, claro si te enfrentabas a noobs o a jugadores que no sean dioses, supremos o ancestros, en ese caso la cosa cambia bastante.

-bien hora de la fiesta.-fue todo lo que dijo la gran dragona de hielo mientras elevaba la cabeza de forma imponente (ya saben otro típico cliché de anime).- **¡Perma Frost¡.** -exclamo justo cuando el tiempo en todo el campo de batalla se detuvo completamente.

 **Perma frost** : era el nombre de una de las mejores habilidades de clase super tier de Anivia, por no decir la mejor y su favorita, la habilidad en si hacia que el tiempo en un área grande dentro del juego se "congelara" para todos los jugadores NPC, bioma, absolutamente todo se congelaba, aunque los jugadores normalmente se quejaban ya que obviamente veían todo congelado incluyendo sus personajes, claro dejándola solo a ella para moverse con libertad, la penalización de esta habilidad era que ella perdía "stamina o RESIS", por cada segundo equivalente a un 5% de el máximo de esta, por lo que tenia que apurarse, además de solo hacer un 50% del daño original con sus demás habilidades y ataques, muchos jugadores de su gremio le preguntaban porque no utilizaba el hechizo **Time Stop** si era mas barato, ya que ella podía hacerlo debido a que era la ancestro del tiempo, a lo que obviamente respondió que con ese Hechizo ella no podía hacerle daño a nadie, pero con su habilidad si, dejando obviamente alguna que otra espina dorsal congelada, debido a las implicaciones de eso.

(nota: e aquí el ejemplo de lo que pasa cuando uno de los desarrolladores es un descendiente de los de Riot games xd).

Luego de que ella congelara el tiempo a su alrededor, apareció un contador que mostraba cuando se acabaría la habilidad, ella decidió actuar rápido, ya que cada segundo era esencial, después de todo esto no era Capitan tsubasa donde cada segundo dura un minuto.

(nota: poner sountrack dragon force, de fairy tail)

time remaining: 20 segundos.

- **Rugido del dragon de hielo**.-exclamo haciendo sus movimientos característicos, de mover la cabeza hacia arriba para luego bajarla de golpe disparando la viga de fuego helado, hacia el que tenia el Goliat de batalla mas básico del juego (ya saben el que tiene un panel solar por cabeza), disparando hacia el controlador del mismo congelándolo al instante.

time remaining: 16 segundos.

- **Ataque alado del dragon de hielo**.-exclamo otra vez saltando y realizando un movimiento de aleteo fuerte con sus alas que congelo las piernas de los 3 robots gigantes, obviamente paralizándolos.

time remaining: 12 segundos.

-ahora.-dijo anivia mientras se echaba a volar.- **Ice Meteor**.-exclamo mientras volaba disparando desde su boca una gigantesca esfera de hielo que impacto en los jugadores que estaban, intentando utilizar hechizos super tier, afectando también a los que la hiban a atacar a distancia.

time remaining: 5 segundos.

-y ahora.-exclamo antes de disparar su último hechizo a la vez que el tiempo regresaba a la normalidad, al estilo de una finalización de una pelea de Bakugan, (se me olvido poner que cuando el tiempo se detuvo tubo el mismo efecto).-cómanse esto, **Ice Canon**.-exclamo esta en el momento que el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, a la vez que una viga celeste claro salía de su boca, impactando al grupo de jugadores que custodiaban a los magos.

Obviamente esto no vino sin sorpresa, ya que sus oponentes al ver que la imagen congelada que tenían ellos en su visión cambio de repente, a una en la cual estaban hechos un pilar de cadáveres congelados que comenzaron a desaparecer causo la típica reacción, conocida desde los tiempos mas inhóspitos de la humanidad, las películas, comics, y el anime, el pánico.

-QUE MIERDA PASO AQUÍ?.-exclamaron varios de ellos, al ver como varias de las barras de vida disminuyeron de golpe a 0, además de estar totalmente en el caso de los jugadores terrestres, o parcialmente en el caso de los titanes acorazados, congelados.

-MIERDA MIERDA, **Transmutar campo: INFERNUM**.- exclamo un tipo con cabeza de huevo el cual de repente se transformo en uno de sus compañeros caídos, mas concretamente un demonio de garras grandes y cuerpo de sátiro, cambiando repentinamente el área alrededor de ellos en un paraíso infernal de lava y fuego obviamente.

Dicho cambio no afecto en nada a nuestra protagonista, ya que ella estaba volando en el aire, mas bien, lo único que hizo fue 1 quitar el hielo de ellos y cometer la soberana estupidez de matar a algunos de sus aliados que estaban bajos de vida.

-IMBECIL NO TIRES UNA HAVILIDAD DE CAMBIO DE CAMPO TAN DE REPENTE.-grito 1 a su compañero, pues las habilidades de campo eran la única cosa en todo YGGDRASIL que ocasionaba fuego amigo, ya que al ser las contrapartes de los super tier que cambian el campo a voluntad, estas eran de uso instantáneo por lo que alguna pega habían de tener.

-ya cállense, no tenemos tiempo para esto, Bendition of Fire resistance.-exclamo Shiro, haciendo que todos brillaran en rojo.

-mi hermana tiene razón no tenemos que perder tiempo, Bendition of Ice resistence.-exclamo este, haciendo que todos brillaran en un celeste muy claro.

Mientras tanto con nuestra protagonista.

-Baja aquí y pelea como una dragona¡.-exclamo el jugador montado en el Rey maquina, levantando el brazo, mientras el que tenia el Goliat base disparaba una pistola gigante, junto con el EVA 01 quien estaba disparando rayos rojos de su boca.

-porque debería, aquí es mas seguro, no me pueden pegar fácilmente o si?-pregunto Anivia mientras esquivaba lo mas que podía los veloces ataques, que la estaban tañando pero no lo suficiente como para preocuparla, ya que su Ice Armor la protegía bastante bien.

-Grandísima hija de… a sabes que? Al demonio, **Roket Punch**.-exclamo el portador del Rey máquina, mientras sus 2 brazos cohetes salían disparados hacia la gran dragona fastidiosa.

- _mierda_.-pensó nuestra protagonista, mientras veía como esos brazos/cohetes volaban hacia ella de forma tele dirigida.

- **Dimencional Wall** -exclamo esta utilizando un hechizo de barrera que logro frenar el ataque, o bueno mas exactamente frenar 1 de los 2 puños que fueron hacia ella, ya que le otro termino dando una vuelta rara esquivando el escudo para luego golpearla en un costado.

- _menos mal que puedo controlar la trayectoria de ese ataque_.- pensó el portador del rey maquina, mientras miraba como la gran dragona caía al suelo, siendo atacada por los otros 2 titanes y los últimos jugadores a distancia que quedaban en la parte de abajo.

-maldición me descuide.-dije mientras veía mi barra de vida bajar rápidamente. _-tengo que hacer algo ya¡-_ pensé cargando un hechizo.- **Maximizar magia: Parar tiempo**.-exclame mientras todo se detenía, dándome un pequeño respiro.-bien todo lo que queda ahora es posicionarme y...-decía yo mirando mi alrededor hasta que vi algo que me dejo sorprendida.-…. Nero eres un jodido monstruo.-exclame atónita al ver a mi esposo haciendo de las suyas.-(suspiro) supongo que se divirtió, en fin, **Lluvia meteoro del dragón de hielo¡**.- exclame al disparar hacia arriba para luego posicionarme detrás de los últimos jugadores rasos que quedaban junto a kuro y shiro.

Justo después de eso, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, mientras una lluvia de meteoritos congelados cayeron encima de los goliats, generando varas explosiones de fuego helado que los congelaros y dañaron a la vez además de hacerles perder la visibilidad.

-Que demonios donde….-intento preguntar Kuro ya que me habían perdido de visión, sin embargo, no iba a dejar que me descubrieran sin atacar antes, después de todo, esto no era un shonen barato.

- **Tornado de hielo**.-exclame batiendo mis alas generando un tornado gigante que congelaba todo a su paso, absorbiendo a kuro quien era el mas cercano.

Tornado de hielo, era una de las muchas habilidades de Anivia, sin embargo esta en específico no buscaba dañar, si no apresar a uno o mas jugadores en ella, lo cual era llamado habilidad de categoría prisión o cárcel, las cuales no te permitían moverte pero si atacar o defenderte, esta en concreto no permitía nada de esto ultimo.

-Kuro¡, **Maravilla maxima**.-exclamo Shiro disparando su habilidad mas fuerte hacia la dragona al ver a su hermano atrapado en una habilidad de categoría prisión, lo cual era malo, si se tenia en cuenta que esa en especifico dañaba poco a poco al que tenia dentro hasta matarlo.

Yo solo sonreí viendo como una viga de fuego multicolor salía disparado hacia mi, con la intención de matarme, lo cual no iba a pasar ya que tenia algo preparado en mis manos para cuando Shiro usase ese ataque, lo cual era nada mas ni nada menos que un pequeño y muy reconocible reloj de arena azul el cual rompí para activarlo.

-{ven de lo profundo de mi y mis evoluciones defiende a este dragón antiguo de todo mal}- hablaba lo primero con los ojos cerrados, y lo ultimo abriéndolos de golpe para luego decir.- **Escudo generacional**.-luego de decir eso el ataque se detuvo en seco en frente de mi para después ser consumido regenerando HP equivalente al daño que me habría echo dicho ataque, lo cual no es poco, ya que **Maravilla máxima** , causa 60 de daño fijo el cual no se puede ni aumentar ni disminuir. (para que entiendan, es como el dragon rage de pokemon que pega 40 fijo).

-…..-al ver esto Shiro se me quedo mirando como si hubiera visto algo que no tenia sentido. (ya sabes esa cara plana que pones cuando ves algo completamente random).- _mierda ya no me queda mana para defenderme_.-

-je, **Frost dragon Claw**.-exclame yendo a por ella, disminuyendo su hp al 20%.- **Rugido del dragon de hielo**.-y con eso Shiro fue finalizada, y de paso kuro también debido a que su HP llego a 0 ya que nadie pudo sacarlo del tornado.

Luego de eso mire a los únicos jugadores de apoyo que quedaban mientras, los 3 goliats se dirigían hacia ella.

- _siendo sincera, pensé que durarían mas, en fin, creo que es hora de acabar esto, gastare un monton de oro pero ya que._ -pense de forma simple, forzando el reinicio del CDR de mis habilidades definitivas para luego cargar mi tercer habilidad favorita y también la tercera mas fuerte.- **Frost dragon Power** ¡-fue lo único que dije al ver que los muy subnormales se pusieron casi en fila, y teniendo en cuenta que esta habilidad es en si, una columna de energía que se ancha de a poco conforme mas la utilizo pues creo que ya saben el resultado.

Esta habilidad solo era utilizada en casos muy específicos en realidad, ya que es en si el equivalente a una mini gun en términos de consumo ya que consume el mana de a 1 punto cada 0,2 seguntos, sin embargo, era extremadamente fuerte, además de causar una congelación a cualquier cosa que impactara, era también una fuente de daño importante, puesto que por cada punto de mana que consume, causa 1 de daño y ese daño se va duplicando por cada impacto consecutivo que reciba el enemigo, si es que no logra salir de la viga de energía congelante, pero lo mejor era que estos idiotas estaban en fila por lo que el rayo prácticamente los hizo trizas.

O bueno salvo por 1.

-veo que sobreviviste Amadeus.-dije al ver al "maestro de las copias" de nuestro gremio, con el personaje a 3% de HP intentando levantarse en vano, puesto que el efecto de los daños de congelación en general eran arrebatar la resistencia del usuario, hasta dejarla nula, lo que a su vez si llegaba a tal condición el personaje no podría levantarse.

-jeje si digamos que copiar a la versión antigua de Touch Me me salvo.-dijo Amadeus el cual ahora tenia una paraciencia como la de un insecto humanoide el cual estaba bañado en escarcha.

-si pero no te salvo como para seguir luchando o si?-pregunte con un emoji sonriente mientras me sentaba al lado de el.

-ja pues creo que no.-respondio dándose la vuelta y quedando con la espalda en el suelo.-dime Anivia, a que vino este maldito genocidio?-pregunto este de la nada, haciéndome enojar.

-o nada, solo fue para poner en su lugar a unas cuantas decenas de personas las cuales destrozaron el gremio que tanto nos costo cuidar a Nero y a mi.-le respondí de forma simple mientras cargaba una habilidad de bajo nivel que seria suficiente para matarlo.

-… si creo que es completamente justo.-dijo su ultima frase mientras me miraba, al momento que le estrelle un **Rayo de hielo** matándolo instantáneamente, a la vez que yo caía sentada.

-Buf eso si que fue difícil, casi me muero, dije al ver mis estadísticas finales, veamos cuanto daño hice, dije al ver las tablas de puntuaciones en la parte de arriba de la arena donde una gran grafica de barras se presento.

Esto era lo que la grafica estaba mostrando.

Jugadores asesinados 87, 3589 de daño a jugadores (HP) , 246 de daño a monturas de combate, daño curado 408, daño negado 721, vida actual 21%, mana actual 11%, habilidades super tier usadas 3, insta kill generados 37, 9571 de xp se a añadido a la reserva del ancestro del tiempo.

-3589 santa mierda.- fue lo único que pude razonar al ver esa barbaridad de daño, jamas había generado tanto daño en su vida, y no creía que nadie pudiera generar tanto¡, o bueno todos menos 1 persona.

Al pensar esto ultimo me gire para ver a Nero sentado mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa pre programada.

-te tardaste lo sabes? Yo los derrote nada mas empezar.-dijo de forma simple mientras se acercaba.

-nada mas empezar? Me enfrente sola a casi 100.-exclame mientras me paraba.

-si te alabaría si no fuera porque la gran mayoría ni alcanzaban el nivel 100, pero fue algo digno de elogio lo admito, aunque sinceramente yo lo habría terminado mucho mas rápido y con menos daño que tu.-respondió este de forma burlona, mientras se paraba en fuente mio y hacia un gesto pre programado de una encogida de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-hoye, yo no tengo una pasiva rota que hace que genere mas daño en proporción a los stats totales y el numero de enemigos a los que me enfrento¡-exclame enfadada, recordando porque Nero ella llamado el jugador mas raro de Yggdrasil, solo piénsenlo, que carajo con esa pasiva, tiene ya una que hace que se bufe siempre que le tiren alguna mierda y encima tiene esa otra junto con un anillo que le permite ser 100% mortífero a mele, y lo peor es que su personaje estaba pensado para ser un puto soporte¡.

-o cierto mi culpa sorry.-respondió este con falsa culpa.-en fin, mira Anivia, me… ire a fumar algo en la pradera cercana a nuestro gremio.-dijo Nero como si nada, llamando mucho mi atención.

-e?-fue todo lo que salio de mi boca al escuchar eso, al mismo tiempo Nero como si nada, se tele transporto dejándome sola en la arena.

-que carajo…. En fin si le doy mas vueltas a su lógica de seguro me saldrá un tumor cerebral.-hable al aire, mientras me ponía mi anillo de gremio, para luego ir a la sala del Jefe, que era el trono del guild master.

Time skip 12 minutos después.

-bien ya estamos aquí.-dije mirando la puerta del mausoleo de mi gremio dentro de la bóveda.

Luego de la batalla en la arena, había ido a llamar al resto de la triada, para informar sobre lo que ocurrió en mi gremio, y para mi sorpresa, lo único que respondieron, fue sorpresa debido a que ellos derrotaron al gremio, lo cual me estaba haciendo reir por dentro.

La verdad era, que ellos no habían ten ido en cuenta 3 cosas.

La primera era que Nero había bufado a ambos a limites insanos con sus pociones y de paso, había envenenado a la gran mayoría, haciéndolos vulnerables a mis ataques, a tal grado de poder hacer múltiples instakills, lo segundo fue que sus oponentes, en gran mayoría, eran absurdamente débiles en comparación con ellos, y lo tercero, fue que ella tubo suerte de que fueran lo suficientemente idiotas, como para ponerse en fila para su ataque final, si no no habría podido matarlos, como mucho habrá quedado empatando contra ellos, o si no Nero se encargaría de ellos, después de todo, el se encargo de los número del gremio con facilidad.

-bueno no es que pudieran hacer mucho contra el de todas formas, creo que Nero podría haberse encargado de ellos mas fácil y rápido.- pensé mientras me hacercaba a la gran puerta Negra.

Lo que estamos viendo ahora era una de las muchas ideas que se le habían ocurrido a Tabula para mejorar significativamente la protección tanto de los objetos mundiales, como algunos de los otros tesoros mas importantes que ellos poseían, como cristales de ascensión del tipo dios, supremo, o ancestro en el caso de Nero, pero lo mas importante dentro de este lugar era lo que le daba el nombre a la sala detrás de esa puerta, las tumbas.

Tumbas: ese era el nombre del objeto que le dio gran fuerza a Yggdrasil durante la super actualización, luego de que uno de los gremios que conformaba la Triada sufriera un incidente que dejo a uno de sus jugadores en solitario. Lo que hacia este aditamento era ligar el cuerpo del jugador a una tumba de cristal en los mausoleos de cada gremio, para que los jugadores al desconectarse por mucho tiempo quedaran seguros en ese lugar o que revivieran directamente ahy, lo que proporcionaba una seguridad tremenda, además de poseer una protección absoluta contra efectos que intenten hacerle algo ya sea al ataúd o al jugador dentro, aunque eso no impedía que pudieran ser rotos, si es que alguien pudiera romperlos, ya que no se pueden debilitar para hacerles mas daño además de poseer un Hp de 300 y una armadura y resistencia mágica de 250.

-bueno aquí estamos.-dijo nuestra dragona al ver la puerta del mausoleo.-veamos cual era la contraseña?-me pregunte a mi misma, ya que no la recordaba.-o bueno usare la contraseña maestra entonces.-finalice mientras mi personaje hacia una encogida de hombros pre programada.

-Gloria a la luz, la obscuridad y la triada.-dijo esta la contraseña maestra para luego aparecer unas letras luminosas que decían.-si eligieras un camino cual sería? Bien o mal?-

-ninguno seria neutral.-dijo esta para luego la puerta abrirse. La contraseña era anormalmente tonta y simple pero quien la adivinaría?

-bien ahora el anillo.-dijo está quitándose el anillo debido al sistema de seguridad, el cual haría que los golems guardias se activasen, si por algún casual, a alguien se le ocurría tirarse de cabeza hacia los tesoros con el anillo puesto.

-je Nero tenia razón lo mas simple es lo mas seguro.-pensé con nostalgia recordando porque era esa contraseña en especifico, lo cual era nada mas y nada menos que los requisitos para entrar al gremio, o mejor dicho el único requisito.

Dichos requisitos eran, 1 tener karma neutral, lo cual era 0, si ese era el único requisito para entrar, pero la verdad era, que tener Karma de 0 era extremadamente difícil, tanto de conseguir como de mantener, de echo era mas fácil conseguir karma neutral que mantenerlo, ya que tenias que tener muchísimo cuidado con lo que farmeabas, ya que matar tanto una criatura buena o mala ya te cagaba el karma, por dios incluso matar algo neutral te lo cagaba, por lo que tenias que llevar amuletos y pociones especiales para que ni aumentase ni disminuya, lo cual era muy costoso de hacer.

-bien es hora de ir.-hable mientras entraba al pasillo de mármol vi color, (negro y blanco), el piso era de un mármol muy pero que muy pulido tanto que se podía ver un reflejo de si mismo en el, y el techo y paredes era negro un negro tan bien pulido en el cual estaba programado para que hiciera el mismo efecto que el suelo, dando la impresión que estabas yendo a una sala del juicio donde serias evaluado para ir al cielo o al infierno, era algo espectacular.

-y pensar que esto se terminara hoy a las 12.-pense con melancolía, mientras pasaba los 2 primeros golems los cuales tenían la forma de cada jugador miembro del gremio, custodiando el ataúd con el cuerpo de a quien pertenecía cada 1.

Dichos ataúdes estaban en el suelo justo en frente de un altar con uno de los golems, el suelo por encima del ataúd era de un morado transparente y en el altar de la estatua estaba el escudo que representaba a cada jugador, era una vista hermosa, descenas de estatuas y ataúdes transparentes debajo del suelo en ambos lados, junto con un camino blanco como la luz en el medio y un techo negro como un vacío brillante, era una de las mejores vistas que Anivia había visto en su vida.

Cabe mencionar que cada golem tenían la apariencia de cada jugador con sus respectivas habilidades, aunque todos eran de LVL 100 por lo que algunos de ellos eran mas fuertes que los propios jugadores.

-así que alfin despertaron idiotas.-dije viendo a los 6 jugadores que despertaron, cuando ella vio sus estadísticas de dioses y supremos se sorprendió que no bajaran nada pero luego se acordó de la modificación que hicieron los devs con el tema de las masacres de Nero.

- _ahora recuerdo, Nero cazaba a aquellas mareas de jugadores que se jactaban de sus números, desde entonces los devs hicieron que nadie perdiera XP si morían en grupo por sus manos.-_ pensó la archidragon.

Los jugadores luego de salir de los ataúdes de cristal simplemente hicieron esto.

-Anivia lo siento mucho estos idiotas fueron yo no, trate de detenerlos pero no pude.-dijo el Lich anciano del grupo, Zetur'migurat.

-Oye de que mierda hablas, si fuiste tu quien sugirió esa mierda¡-grito Amadeus, enojado por la acusación falsa de su compañero.

-es verdad malnacido, no nos tires toda la mierda.- dijo Shiro, igual o mas enojada que Amadeus.

-Anivia lo sentimos mucho no debimos hacer eso, solo queríamos divertirnos al final aunque creo que nos pasamos un poco con esas apuestas ejejeje.-dijo White star, un jugador que prácticamente utilizo todos sus puntos de habilidad en cosas útiles, obviamente es un smurf, y también recibió ayuda para llegar tan lejos, conocido por todos como el soporte perfecto y el peor jugador del mundo en 1 vs 1. (la razón por la que no lo vimos en la gran pelea fue porque el murió en el inicio mas concretamente en el primer ataque de Nero y Anivia).

-no se porque se molestan en hablar siempre hace lo mismo no creo que Anivia le valla a creer.-dijo Kuro, sabiendo que esta habladuría era al pedo.

-podrían callarse? Nos están haciendo quedar aún mas mal.-dijo Lector, el herrero rúnico, estaba con un emoji de fastidio encima debido a la estupidez de la situación.

-gracias Lector, se que tu fuiste el que intento evitar esa fiesta no el.-dijo Anivia.

-Pero como mierda lo sabes?-preguntaron los 5 tarados.

-solamente porque los conozco idiotas.-grito esta por el chat de manera cómica.

Luego de un rato.

-a si que Nero se fue a Beber y tomar drogas virtualmente? Que mierda?-pregunto Amadeus luego de que Anivia le contara que paso con Nero.

-ja típico de el hacer lo que su personaje haría, el y Ulbert son unos viciados de la actuación¡.-exclamo Lector.

-si lo se, pero a quienes se debió todo esto?-pregunto Anivia.-

-a nosotros.-dijeron Shiro, Kuro y Zetur deprimidos.

-dios tanto por un pequeño error? Digo no fue tan malo o si?-pregunto pegunto White intentando animar el ambiente un poco.

-mira a tu alrededor amigo, les dije que era una mala idea.-dijo Lector elevando los brazos mostrando todo el lugar semi destrozado.

-esta bien esta bien nos pasamos si? Pero no fue para tanto después de todo se termina hoy Yggdrasil.-respondio Amadeus haciendo que a Anivia se le remarcara una vena en la frente (imaginariamente claro).

-SEA EL FINAL O NO, NO TENIAN NINGUN DERECHO A HACER ESA MIERDA¡-grite perdiendo los estribos, es que no entendían que ella y Nero pasaron mas de 2 putos años cuidando el puto gremio?

-pe…pero.-intento replicar el dopelganger.

-PERO NADA, NO CUIDAMOS 2 AÑOS LA BASE PARA QUE VENGAN Y LA ROMPAN IMBECILES.-respondí con enfado, ya harta de su estupidez.

Luego de esto el solo se encogió un poco cómicamente para luego decir un.-LO SIENTO ANIVIA SAMA¡-exclamo mientras se arrodillaba.

-eso fue aterrador.-pensaron todos, pues por alguna razón pudieron ver una especie de aura intimidante, cuando Anivia uso el comando de grito.

-en fin miren idiotas, pónganse sus anillos tenemos que reparar el gremio.-dije haciendo dicha acción para luego tele transportarme a la ala del trono.

-gente.-hablo kuro llamando la atención de todos.-nunca jamás volvamos a hacer esto, de acuerdo?-dijo para luego ver asentir a sus compañeros, mientras se tele portaban a la sala del trono.

-bien creo que con esto y esto estaría.-hablaba sola Anivia toqueteando una consola.

-em cuanto dinero costarían las reparaciones?-pregunto White star, sabiendo que es lo que estaba haciendo Anivia.

-o nada solo la pequeña cantidad de 19534987 monedas de Oro mas un total de 400 para reparar los objetos mas importantes, y los NPC.-dijo esta de forma dulce con un aura hostil, intimidando al grupo de idiotas.

-PE…PE..EHHHHHH?-fue lo único que salio de la boca de lector al escuchar eso.

-PERO SI ENTRE EL ORO Y LOS CREDITOS ES CASI UN 70% DE NUESTRO TESORO QUE MIERDA ES ESA?-grito Zetur alarmado por tal suma de dinero tanto virtual como real.

-Y DE QUIEN CREES QUE ES LA CULPA?-grite enfadada por razones obvias.

-pero es demasiado caro¡-grito otra vez literalmente haciendo la del subnormal.

-YA CIERRA EL PICO¡, EL 90% DE NUESTRO GREMIOO FUE DESTRUIDO JUNTO CON VARIOS OBVJETOS DE EVENTO Y VARIOS NPC, LO RARO SERIA QUE NO ME HALLAN COBRADO TODO EN CREDITOS¡-grite callándole la boca al puto esqueleto de mierda este.-y si vuelves a decir 1 sola palabra mas TE EXPULSO DEL GREMIO Y NO TE DEJO ENTRAR EN LA SECUELA¡-finalice mi oración, activando todas mis auras intimidándolo notablemente.

-HAI, ANIVIA_SAMA.-exclamo este tirándose al suelo en una reverencia temiendo por su vida.

-Bien ahora no quiero que nadie hable ni haga absolutamente NADA, quiero terminar esto.-dije mientras apretaba la opción de Aceptar en la consola, mientras una gran hola de oro cubría las paredes techo y piso, para luego ver como todo se había reparado.

-bien, ahora si me disculpan voy a llamar al resto, si hablan, o si siquiera hacen algo, los expulso y los MATO.-les hable mientras ellos exclamaban un YIIPPP, mientras asentían asustados.

-bien y ahora, a llamar al resto.-y con eso, llame al resto de los integrantes de la gran unión de gremios.

-hola amigos, lamento haber tardado tanto en llamar, pero es que estos idiotas necesitaban una lección doble.-dije, mientras señalaba hacia atrás con su pulgar.

-Ya dijimos que lo sentíamos.-hablo Lector, con una voz avergonzada.

-[y mas vale que lo sientan, porque juro que en la secuela la pagaran caro].-respondio Chagama mirando a la pantalla aterrando a todos esos ineptos.

-[je supongo que no me perdí de nada importante].-dijo Seainox detrás de la pantalla, junto a su grupo.

-no de nada, solo de las disculpas de esos tontos.- respondí de forma simple.

-[ya les diste su lección? Porque quiero matarlos yo mismo].-hablo Pererano luego de que apareciera una tercera pantalla mostrándose.

-si ya se las di, no te preocupes.-dijo de forma simple, iba a continuar pero algo llamo la atención de todos.

-[30 segundos para el cierre].-se escucho una voz, muy adorable.

-[enserió aun conservas ese reloj?]-pregunto Chagama avergonzada.

-[pues si fue un regalo tuyo.]-dijo Momonga mirándolo, recordando el día en que ella se lo había regalado, al igual que a sus compañeros de gremio.

-[bueno supongo que este es un hasta la próxima amigos].-se escucho la voz de Seainox, mientras hacia una seña de despedida.

-lo mismo digo, nos vemos en la secuela.-respondí haciendo dicha acción también.

-[igual].-dijo simplemente Pererano, encogiéndose de hombros.

-[adiós amigos, esperamos poder verlos pronto.]-se despidió Momonga de sus amigos antes que cortaran la comunicación.

-bien, supongo que esto es una despedida temporal amigos.-hablo White star "despidiéndose" de sus compañeros, que como sabrán lectores eso no va a pasar xd.

-si, y mas les vale no volver a cagarla así.-les advertí con una voz peligrosa.

-esta es una despedida demasiado amarga.-pensaron todos mientras veían el contador, a la vez que Anivia se sentaba en su trono de cristal, lo cual era un ítem mundial como el trono de obsidiana de cierto gremio familiar.

-bien amigos, adiós.-hable justo en el ultimo segundo, solo para que cuando llegara a la hora 0, una explosión de dolor llenara mis sentidos, mas concretamente en mi cabeza, junto a mis compañeros de gremio que pasaron por lo mismo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-fue lo único que pudimos exclamar durante ese corto periodo de tiempo en el cual sufrimos el peor dolor de nuestras vidas.

 **BIEN ALFIN TERMINE LA PUTA MADRE LOCO, EN FIN HORA DE LAS CARTAS DE PERSONAJE DISFRUTEN :).**

Hojas de personaje de Ying-Yang.

Nombre de personaje: Anivia Permafrost.

Ocupación: Jefa actual del gremio y tanque de primera línea.

Carreras heteromorficas: Archidragon.

LVL: Ancestro

Alineacion: 0 neutral.

Nivel racial: Dragon:10

Dragon de hielo:15

Dragona cristal de hielo: 10

Crono dragon: 10

Archidragon:5

Nivel de trabajo: Criomante: 15

Gran Criomante: 15

Maga de escarcha: 10

Señora de la escarcha:5

Yuki-onna:5

Estadisticas: HP: 170 MP:130 FUERZA:100 :120 :130 :150 :130 INT:65 RESIS:80 SUERTE:100 ESPECIAL:150

Total: 1325

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

Aura de ancestro del tiempo. (no había ancestro del hielo por lo que se quedo con el tiempo).

Havilidad: Aliento de hielo temporal.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: Aura congelante: 6 aura de rey dragon: 6

Apariencia: Se ve como un hibrido humano dragón, en su mayoría su apariencia parecia humana pero su pelo parecían cristales de hielo y su piel era escamosa de color celeste azulado que curiosamente brillaba como cristal, sus pechos eran grandes, de ojos azul cielo con pupila rasgada, su vestimenta era una armadura para mujer de color celeste hielo, con decoraciones de realeza en los hombros y una especie de tiara a lo mujer maravilla en la cabeza y llevaba el arma de su gremio que era un tridente de cristal. Tenia una capa azulado transparente brilloso con su símbolo, que era su apellido permafrost.

Lore: Nacida como miembro de la primera generación de dragones, la reina del hielo a dominado cada hoja de Yggdrasil, congelando todo a su paso, el gran árbol, al ver que las razones de esta dragona para causar caos no eran ningún tipo de malicia, si no para erradicar una plaga que lo dañaría, decidió proponerle una prueba para ver si era digna de poseer el poder del tiempo, y con ello, la gran dragona reina de la escarcha, marcho hacia una de las extremidades del gran dios del caos, congelándolo y devorándolo, obteniendo los poderes mas grandes sobre el dominio del tiempo, actualmente esta se dedica a resolver los problemas que interrumpen el flujo del rio temporal pre establecido por el gran árbol, siendo el apóstol que erradica a cualquier parasito que intente corromper el flujo del tiempo.-lore patentado Por Mina Kuribashi, alias Anivia Permafrost, no utilizar si no quiere ser demandado por copy, o ser congelado.

Nombre de personaje: Zetur'migurat

Ocupación: miembro de los 3 elementales.

Carreras heteromorficas: Lich elemental.

LVL: supremo

Alineacion: 0 neutral.

Nivel racial: mago esqueleto: 5

Nivel de trabajo: Mago de fuego: 15

Mago de viento: 15

Mago de agua: 15

Mago de tierra: 15

Mago de rayo: 15

Elementalista: 10 (al adquirir esta clase y tener los elementos básicos aprendidos, se pueden adquirir los otros elementos gratuitamente al mismo nivel que los demás, salvo luz y obscuridad).

Dios elementalista: 10 (al tener esta clase a este nivel se desbloquean los elementos faltantes como luz y obscuridad, además de formar otro extras, como el cósmico, lava, atomico, etc.).

Estadisticas: HP: 70 MP: 120 FUERZA:25 :30 :200 :80 : 130 INT:120 RESIS:100 SUERTE:100 ESPECIAL:200

Total: 1175

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

Aura de supremo.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: aura elemental : 6

Apariencia: es como los liches de Warcraft 3, sus gemas y aura cambian de color con el elemento que usa, curiosamente al hablar solo abre su boca y al hacerlo saldrá algo relacionado al elemento que esté usando, ya sea calor, frio, o electricidad. Lleva su símbolo en su espalda el cual por cierto decía lich.

-Lore: en vida, fue considerado como el elementalista humano mas fuerte en la historia del gran árbol, sin embargo, por su arrogancia, no fue digno de la inmortalidad, por lo que con el tiempo moriría, este en un ataque de desesperación descidio convertirse en un no muerto para poder vivir eternamente y aprender mas sobre el abismo que son los elementos, lo que lo llevaría a a conocer, y por sobre todo aprender, que por mas que se esfuerze no era nada en comparación con los verdaderos seres mas poderosos, actualmente sirve al gran dios de la destrucción que causa terror para traer la armonía al mundo.

(ultima actualización del lore hace 2 años, lore desactualizado).

Nombre de personaje: Amadeus copyright (si ese es su nombre).

Ocupación: miembro de apoyo de la triada.

Carreras heteromorficas: Dopelganger

LVL: supremo.

Alineación: 0 neutral.

Nivel racial: Dopelganger: 15

Experto imitador: 15

Señor de los rostros: 15

Ladrón de habilidades: 15

Ladrón de identidades: 15

Dios de la copia: 15

Nivel de trabajo: Ladrón: 10

Estadisticas: HP: 100 MP:100 FUERZA:50 :50 :100 :50 :50 INT:100 RESIS:100 SUERTE:100 ESPECIAL:200

Total: 1000

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

Aura de supremo.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: Habilidad: Copia perfecta.

Apariencia: sus ropas eran la clásica de los mimos, (ya saben ropa blanca con rayas negras con boina), su cara es un puto huevo con puntos como boca y ojos, sus manos tienen dedos alargados pareciendo garras, y lleva su símbolo en su espalda. (que era un kanji de copy).

Lore:no se sabe de donde salió, pero cuando se formo la creación, algo se enfado por no poder ser como ella, por lo que eligió SER ELLA.

Nombre de personaje: Shiro

Ocupación: miembro del equipo de rastreo y apoyo táctico de la triada.

Carreras heteromorficas: huargent

LVL: supremo.

Alineacion: -500, en extremo malvada.

Nivel racial: huargent: 10

Nivel de trabajo: sacerdote: 15

Señora de la luz: 15

Exorcista: 15

Apóstol de la luz: 15

Ser vendito: 15 (clase especializada en auras de apoyo).

Erradicadora de obscuridad: 15

Estadisticas:HP: 100 MP:100 FUERZA:40 :50 :150 :60 :100 INT:80 RESIS:120 SUERTE:100 ESPECIAL:220

Total: 1120.

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

Aura de supremo.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: habilidad: castigo de la luz. (esta es un ataque). Protección de la luz(habilidad defensiva). Luz de la bendición. (y esto es una habilidad de apoyo).

Apariencia: tenia una capucha negra con borde dorado que cubría sus ojos, su pelaje era blanco puro, de ojos dorados, con pupila rasgada, tenia hombreras aladas brillosas, un tabardo de su gremio con el respectivo símbolo de este, la parte frontal de su vestimenta se asemejaba al equipo legendario de los huargents en World of warcraft, y tenía una capa con su símbolo, que decía shiro. (osea blanco).

Lore: demasiado largo para escribir, leer novelas de J.R.R Tolkien.

Nombre de personaje: Kuro.

Ocupación: apoyo de la triada y rastreador.

Carreras heteromorficas: huargent

LVL: supremo

Alineacion: 500 en extremo bueno.

Nivel racial: huargent: 10

Nivel de trabajo: sacerdote: 15

Señor de la obscuridad: 15

Exorcista obscuro: 15

Apostol de la obscuridad: 15

Ser maldito: 15 (clase de apoyo).

Erradicador de la luz: 15

Estadisticas: HP:100 MP:100 FUERZA: 40 : 50 : 150 : 60 : 100 INT: 80 RESIS: 120 SUERTE: 200 ESPECIAL: 120.

Total: 1120.

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

Aura de supremo.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: habilidad: castigo de la obscuridad. Protección de la obscuridad. Obscuridad de la corrupción.

Apariencia: es literalmente la misma que shiro solo que el es hombre, la única diferencia es que en ves de ser coloraciones negras es totalmente blanco y en su capa posee su símbolo kuro. (negro en japonés).

Lore: demasiado largo para escribir, leer novelas de J.R.R Tolkien.

Nombre de personaje: White Star

Ocupación: soporte principal de la triada.

Carreras humanas: Elfo.

LVL: Ancestro.

Alineacion: 0 neutral.

Nivel racial: las razas humanas no tienen niveles raciales.

Nivel de trabajo: doctor: 15

General: 15

sacerdote: 15

Mago arcano: 15

Emperador: 15

Alquimista: 10

Guardian: 15

Estadisticas: HP:200 MP:200 FUERZA:30 :35 :40 :100 :150 INT:120 RESIS:100 SUERTE:150 ESPECIAL:200

Total: 1325.

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

Aura de ancestro de la vida.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: Aura de valor: 6 Aura de brillantez: 6 Aura de reistencia: 6. Havilidad: Onda vital. (básicamente una genkidama).

Apariencia: es rubio, con ojos vi color, verde derecho y azul el izquierdo, posee una vestimenta como la de kael'thas de warcraft, solo que en vez de tonos rojos son azules y las bolas de fuego que posee alrededor de el son en realidad 6 luces de cada color del arcoíris. Posee su símbolo en su capa.

Lore: cuando la obscuridad, la creación, la destrucción, la luz el balance, y demás aspectos se combinaron, crearon la vida, y dicha vida al envidiarse a si misma, creo un avatar para poder vivir la vida.

(nota: soy yo o este pibe escribió el lore mas pendejo que e visto?)

Nombre de personaje: Lector bamhamer

Ocupación: herrero rúnico.

Carreras humanas: Enano.

LVL: supremo.

Alineacion: 0 nautral.

Nivel racial: las razas humanas no poseen niveles raciales.

Nivel de trabajo: herrero: 15

Herrero mágico: 15

Herrero elemental: 15

Hijo de la forja: 15

Minero: 10

Guerrero: 15

Guardián: 15

Estadisticas: HP:100 MP:90 FUERZA:110 :90 :50 :140 :150 INT:60 RESIS:160 SUERTE:100 ESPECIAL:100

Total: 1250

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

Aura de supremo.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: Aura de herrero: 6 havilidad: impacto divino.

Apariencia: tiene una apariencia idéntica a la de Magni barbabronce, solo que los colores de su armadura son negros con rojo. Posee su símbolo en sus ombros.

Lore: inexistente.

 **BIEN ALFIN TERMINE. Gente termine el capitulo lamento haber tardado en actualizar un saludo a virus pirata y a mi buen amigo stein, y si IM BACK BICHESSSS. por cierto el siguiente fik que actualizare sera una cura para la maldad no lo actualize todabia porque no poseia algunos permisos pero ahora que los poseo ya puedo empesar con la fiesta xd.**


	4. correccion de error de fanfiction

**Bien gente esto es un asunto que me tiene las pelotas por el piso a si que sere breve.**

 **Miren fanfiction tiene una tendencia muy troll de borrarme parte del contenido del fanfic ya sean números o palabras, como la cantidad de créditos que le sobro a Nero cuando tomo el ascensor o también la cantidad de créditos extra que tubo que pagar anivia para arreglar el gremio.**

 **Pero lo que mas me jode no es eso, si no que lo que mas me molesta es que me hallan borrado las estadísticas de los personajes mas bien que es cada cosa, y créanme que pegue un muy buen grito de frustración cuando eso paso, por lo que de ahora en adelante no usare puntos para separar las estadísticas si no que usare comas, para ver si esta vez NO HACE LO MISMO, si ven que paso devuelta buen fanfiction pls basta ya¡.**

 **Bien ahora continuaremos SOLO CON LO QUE SE BORRO.**

Nombre de personaje: Anivia Permafrost.

Estadisticas: HP, 170 MP,130 FUERZA,100 ATK,FISICO,120 ATK,MAGICO,130 DEF,FISICA,150 DEF,MAGICA,130 INT,65 RESIS,80 SUERTE,100 ESPECIAL,150

Total: 1325

Nombre de personaje: Zetur'migurat

Estadisticas, HP, 70 MP,120 FUERZA,25 ATK,FISICO,30 ATK,MAGICO,200 DEF,FISICA,80 DEF,MAGICA, 130 INT,120 RESIS,100 SUERTE,100 ESPECIAL,200.

Total: 1175

Nombre de personaje: Amadeus copyright (si ese es su nombre).

Estadisticas, HP, 100 MP,100 FUERZA,50 ATK,FISICO,50 ATK,MAGICO,100 DEF,FISICA,50 DEF,MAGICA,50 INT,100 RESIS,100 SUERTE,100 ESPECIAL,200

Total: 1000

Nombre de personaje: Shiro

Estadisticas, HP, 100 MP,100 FUERZA,40 ATK,FISICO,50 ATK,MAGICO,150 DEF,FISICA,60 DEF,MAGICA,100 INT,80 RESIS,120 SUERTE,100 ESPECIAL,220

Total: 1120.

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

Aura de supremo.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: habilidad: castigo de la luz. (esta es un ataque). Protección de la luz(habilidad defensiva). Luz de la bendición. (y esto es una habilidad de apoyo).

(nota me equiboque en su apariencia sin querer por lo que la corregiré aquí. Solo es un pequeño cambio nada mas).

Apariencia: tenia una capucha blanca con borde dorado que cubría sus ojos, su pelaje era Negro puro, de ojos dorados, con pupila rasgada, tenia hombreras aladas brillosas, un tabardo de su gremio con el respectivo símbolo de este, la parte frontal de su vestimenta se asemejaba al equipo legendario de los huargents en World of warcraft, y tenía una capa con su símbolo, que decía shiro. (osea blanco).

Nombre de personaje: Kuro.

Estadisticas, HP,100 MP,100 FUERZA, 40 ATK,FISICO, 50 ATK,MAGICO, 150 DEF,FISICA, 60 DEF,MAGICA, 100 INT, 80 RESIS, 120 SUERTE, 200 ESPECIAL, 120.

Total: 1120.

Apariencia: es literalmente la misma que shiro solo que el es hombre, la única diferencia es que es un lobo blanco con vestimenta negra y en su capa posee su símbolo kuro. (negro en japonés).

Lore: demasiado largo para escribir, leer novelas de J.R.R Tolkien.

Nombre de personaje: White Star

Estadisticas, HP 200 MP 200 FUERZA 30 ATK,FISICO 35 ,ATK,MAGICO 40 DEF,FISICA 100 DEF,MAGICA 150 INT 120 RESIS 100, SUERTE 150 ESPECIAL 200

Total: 1325.

Nombre de personaje: Lector bamhamer

Estadisticas, HP 100 MP 90 FUERZA 110 ATK,FISICO 90 ATK,MAGICO 50 DEF,FISICA 140 DEF,MAGICA 150 INT 60 RESIS,160 SUERTE 100 ESPECIAL 100.

Total: 1250.

 **Bueno yo aquí termine espero que esto no se borre porque matare a alguien si pasa.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos aquí pipo con un nuevo prologo (ya era hora de que subiera algo la verdad jaja).**

 **Antes que nada quiero pedirles que comenten que les parece, ya que tal parece que mi cerebro tiene un sistema interno de depresión al no ver a nadie además de stein que comente algo y eso me jode, por lo que solo pido que escriban que les esta pareciendo esta serie y si quieren que actualice alguna de las otras mas rápido o si me concentre un poco en esta.**

 **PD: quiero avisar que las referencias a cierto juego de cartas en este capitulo son excesivas sin embargo, me gustaban demasiado las ilustraciones de esas cartas para dejarlas de lado, además siempre quise hacer lo que verán a continuación XD.**

 **Bueno sin nada mas que decir comencemos.**

-hola-hablando.

- _hola._ -pensando.

-[hola].-mensaje, llamada telefónica, o maquina hablando.

-_sama-el guion bajo es para los honoríficos.

-sexi~~-hablar seductoramente.

-{cantar}.- personaje cantando, recitando para un conjuro complejo

-(suspiro)-acción específica o autor hablando.

- **canon impact**.-técnica magia o lo que sea.

Prologo parte 3: luchen invocaciones, la gran batalla por el titulo de invocador mas fuerte¡

Era el año 2138, un año muy triste para muchos, pues hoy el MMORPG mundialmente conocido, el legendario Yggdrasil, se cerraría, por lo que la gente dentro de los gremios de este juego lo estaba pasando muy mal en este momento.

-SIIIIIIIIII WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, que siga la fiesta maldita sea¡.-exclamo una mujer con la apariencia de Yubel de yu gi oh, (esta yubel si es mujer no como el trapito original xd).

O bueno, quizás no todos los jugadores lo estén pasando mal.

-jajajaja vamos vamos, que sega esta maldita fiesta.-exclamo uno que poseía una apariencia idéntica a la carta Nekroz of trishula, mientras veía "bailar" a una de sus compañeras de gremio en un poste para stripers, con una "armadura" que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, mientras hacia movimientos eróticos, que mal que no se podían hacer acciones +18, ese era el pensamiento unánime de todos los hombres al ver múltiples escenas como esta en frente de ellos en del gran bar de su gremio, aunque era raro como los programadores hicieron que se pueda ver hasta cierto limite pero no se podía tocar nada.

-jajajaja esto es lo mejor, dios jamás pensé que se rebajarían a ese nivel chicas.-exclamo el jefe del gremio, Seainox Omega, un hombre de la tercera edad el cual tenia el avatar de un niño, quien miraba a una de sus mejores amigas, la cual era una mujer bastante hermosa una demi-demon, con cabello morado, ojos de gato verde con vestimenta reveladora, mostrándole el traste para que lo pudiera ver.

-JA que pensaste que no aceptaríamos la apuesta? Además nadie conoce nuestras caras en la vida real, por lo que podemos actuar libremente sin que nadie nos diga nada, que se piensan ustedes los hombres, que nosotras las mujeres tampoco tenemos mentes sucias? No me hagas reir.-respondió esta, mirándolo con una sonrisa, mientras le hacia movimientos muy provocativos.

-kuku dios si esto fuera la vida real, ni me imagino lo dura que las tendrían estos soquetes¡.-exclamo una joven arpía llamada marceline, tomando te mientras veía lo que sucedía en frente de ella.

-etto, se que es natural que los hombres nos miren asi, pero es normal que también algunas mujeres?-exclamo una súcubo, con una voz tímida mirando a la arpía y a unas cuantas mujeres mas que las estaban mirando mucho mas intensamente que los propios hombres.

-ha? Que te parece raro que una lesbiana mire a otra mujer? Eso es tan discriminatorio-respondió una mujer lagarto gris, con voz dramática al estilo rariti de mlp.

-pero no te importa que puedan juzgarte?-pregunto un autómata apodado doble 0 quien le puso un brazo encima de su hombro, mientras la miraba de forma astuta.

-juzgarme? mira por allá y dime lo que vez.-respondió a la pregunta de manera simple mientras señalaba con un pulgar hacia atrás, haciendo que el pequeño grupo mirara detrás de ellos.

-BESALO BESALO BESALO BESALO BESALO.-exclamaba la multitud rodeando a un par de hombres, un diablo bien vestido y un arcángel de 12 alas doradas, los cuales estaban nerviosos, sin embargo luego de unos segundos 1 dijo a la mierda todo soy gay maldita sea, mientras se tiraba a besar a su compañero el cual se sorprendió bastante pero luego simplemente se dejo.

-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.-exclamo la multitud alabando la asaña de el arcangel, mientras tiraban botellas de vino mágico hacia arriba.

Algo raro de Yggdrasil era que no podías hacer escenas +18 pero si podías besar a la gente, aunque obviamente no tendrías sensación de tacto por lo que no era tan placentero como en la vida real, pero algo era algo, por lo que no era raro ver parejas reales formadas a partir de este juego.

-wow.-exclamaron todos menos la arpía mientras esta ultima sonreía.

-y ahora piensas que debería de avergonzarme yo?,kuku, recuerda amigo, 1 este mundo virtual es como una segunda vida para todos nosotros, por lo que podemos hacer lo que queramos, 2 es un juego, por lo que repercusiones no tiene o al menos no debería, y 3 veo que estas un poquito caliente no quisieras que te de un pequeño trato de baile~~?-preguntó esta mientras le daba un ligero beso, mientras doble 0 retrocedía un poco bastante impresionado aunque su avatar no lo mostro tanto, ya que le gesto pre programado que tenia apenas y remarcaba su emoción.

Doble 00 tardo un poco en procesar lo ocurrido pero luego simplemente se encogió de hombros.-por supuesto, porque no.-dijo de forma simple este mientras la llevaba estilo nupcial, para luego llevarla para una pequeña sala donde el cerro las cortinas.

-hijo de puta con suerte.-dijo Seainox mientras miraba hacia donde fue su compañero.

-kukuku al parecer alguien esta celoso, no quieres que te ayudemos?-dijo la lagarto mientras las otras chicas se acercaban a el.

En respuesta Seainox solo sonrió para luego ir junto con ellas hacia 1 de las pequeñas habitaciones, sin embargo antes de llegar se encontró con un Naga, con ambos brazos encima de una mujer lobo y una mujer conejo.

Normalmente el se reiría, y se sentiría orgulloso de ese tipo por la vista que estaba dando, pero no paso eso, sino que el sonrió y saludo debido a que el sabia quienes eran esas 2 "mujeres".

-hola chicos, andando de traviesos?-pregunto el archidragon, mirando desde abajo a esos 3 mientras las 3 mujeres mas altas que el estaban saludando también a los recién llegados.

-nosotros? Obviamente hermano.-respondió la "coneja" que era en realidad un hombre.

-ja amigo que mas estaríamos haciendo si no fuera eso? tomar el te?-pregunto la "loba" con voz de hombre también, mientras saludaba, con una mano.

-jeje Seanox-kun deberías de dejar de preguntar obviedades.-hablo el hombre del medio, con extrañamente la voz de una mujer, mientras se reía.

Ante esto el pequeño niño dragón sonrió, mientras daba una respuesta inmediata.-si debería, bueno por lo que se nos interrumpimos mutuamente, ya que por lo que veo también iban a entrar a las salas del paraíso no?-pregunto con un emoji pervertido, mencionando el nombre de las salas, las cuales no era necesario decir el porque del nombre.

-por supuesto, era eso lo que exactamente íbamos a hacer, te vemos dentro de un rato, si es que no nos banean la cuenta por infligir la norma anti pornografía.-respondió el o la del medio mientras entraba a su pequeña sala del paraíso.

-bueno hermosas, a que estamos esperando, es hora de disfrutar nuestra ultima media hora antes que anuncie el gran evento que planee¡-dijo el pequeño archidragon mientras las mujeres de diversas razas sonreían, mientras entraban a la sala y la lagarto se largaba a besarlo.

-sabes? El besar el cuerpo de un niño se siente como si estuviera cometiendo pedofilia.-dijo esta con una voz pervertida, ya que a diferencia de los demás países que tenían leyes que prohibían esos actos, en Japón aun después de que avanzaran 1 siglo, el porno infantil todavía estaba permitido por extraño que suene, aunque no era muy popular que se diga además de estar algo mal visto.

-je, aunque muy niño no soy.-respondí, mientras besaba a la demonio.

-je por supuesto tienes 101 años después de todo-respondió la lagarto otra vez mientras miraba a sus 2 compañeras.-bueno chicas que tal si le damos el plato principal?-pregunto esta mientras se quitaba todo su equipamiento para quedar en ropa interior, mientras ponía postura sexi.

-o por supuesto¡-exclamo la demonio, mientras la otra tímida asentía ligeramente, para luego hacer lo mismo.

El "niño" en frente de ellas, solo sonrió, mientras miraba el paraíso en frente de el, por un momento se olvido de que estaba en frente de una lesbiana, una maldita loca tímida que estuvo en un manicomio durante 14 años, y una ex feminazi.

La verdad era que el y otros de sus compañeros hace mas de 8 años decidieron crear el gremio perfecto, para toda raza incluido los humanos que por sobre todo aboliera la discriminación, en un pasado ellos pensaron que era imposible hacerlo, pero al final lo terminaron logrando, la prueba perfecta era esta fiesta, gays, lesbianas y heteros besándose entre si por las típicas apuestas de valor y juegos de ruleta rusa, compartiendo anécdotas, haciendo chistes de humor negro, y todo lo que te puedas imaginar, por dios las mujeres y algunos hombres aceptaron por medio de una maldita apuesta a hacer de stripers, eso era el gremio arcoíris, un gremio en el que se aceptaban todos los tipos de colores, siempre y cuando obedecieras la única norma, ser siempre fiel a tus compañeros de gremio.

-bien bien, hermosas, antes que nada.-dijo el "niño" mientras besaba devuelta a la lagarto.-de las 3 tu eres mi favorita a si que vas primero.-finalizo mientras se habría de piernas esperando el gran vaile.

Time skip. 40 minutos.

Vemos que la fiesta aun sigue, solo que esta vez se veían como la gente estaba bailando en una pista, curiosamente un humano con cadenas, estaba haciendo breaking dance, mientras todos aplaudían.

-huuuf, dios por poco y rompo la norma.-dijo el pequeño archidragon mientras salía de su sala del paraíso, detrás de 3 mujeres de diferentes razas.

-je, ni me imagino la fuerza titánica que tuviste que ejercer para no hacerlo.-hablo la lagarto con un emoji llorando de risa, prácticamente estando entre un intermedio entre el alabarlo y el burlarse de el.

-si ni me lo imagino, creía que serias el típico viejo rabo verde pero va a ser que no.-dijo la demi demonio mientras su amiga tímida asentía, estando de acuerdo.

-si pero….-iba a hablar el pequeño archidragon, pero fue interrumpido por algo que llamo la atención de los 4.

-como mierda fue que ella recibió la advertencia de baneo y tu no? alguien me lo puede explicar?-grito un hombre que ya vimos antes, señalando a una arpía previamente conocida por los lectores de este fic.

-Y YO QUE SE? Fue ella la que me manoseo la entrepierna por el calor del momento yo no hice nada¡-exclamo doble 0 señalando a su compañera de juegos, mientras esta se reía avergonzada, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-(suspiro) dios hermano como carajo paso?-pregunto 1 random entre todos los jugadores que los estaba rodeando, palmeándose la cara, aunque fue contrastado debido a que mando un emoji llorando de risa.

-bueno el me dijo unas palabras y yo, etto, bueno creo que ya saben el resto, es solo que me excite un poco.-respondió la arpía avergonzada para luego todos echarse a reír.

Luego de eso, todos comenzamos a preguntarnos entre nosotros, quienes fueron los que recibieron advertencia de baneo, pero cuando lo hicimos un montón de gente levanto la mano, logrando que casi todos nos muramos de risa, porque enserio, tan poca era la voluntad que tenían? Lo peor era que había mujeres incluidas, además de parejas de hombres, aunque no podía culparlos de nada, sin embargo, sospechaba que algunos de ellos comprarían un juego porno online para poder terminar lo que empezaron, esto ultimo siendo los pensamientos de Seainox.

Luego de eso, este ultimo se fue hacia un pequeño pilar con un micrófono del siglo 21, para luego saltar y ponerse detrás de el, haciendo la siguiente acción.

-hola hola, probando, 1 2 funciona esta cosa?-pregunto seaniox en forma de broma llamando la atención de todos.

-bien su atención por favor, en estas ultimas 7 horas nos hemos estado divirtiendo como Yggdrasil manda, pero seamos sinceros, primero algunos de ustedes se van a ir antes debido a problemas en la maldita realidad, por lo que tendremos que apurar un poco las cosas, por lo que, dentro de 5 minutos, en la gran arena de combate del noveno piso, todos haremos una batalla campal en la cual, resolveremos el misterio de cual de nosotros posee las monturas e invocaciones mas poderosas¡.-exclamo el pequeño archidragon haciendo que todos gritaran en coro apoyando la afirmación.-bien veo que todos están emocionados.-dijo este mirando como todos respondían cosas como.-SIII y cosas parecidas.-entonces preparen sus monturas e invocaciones, las reglas son simples, se permite dos invocaciones normales, una super tier, una montura de combate y una montura ordinaria, todas del mas alto nivel que puedan invocar, además se permite controlarlas a distancia, lo que no esta permitido es apoyarlas de ninguna forma, por lo que debufos y bufos no están permitidos.-finalizo este haciendo que todos empezaran a murmurar, debido a que era bastante complicado lo que se vendría, sin embargo luego de nos momentos todos exclamaron un OOOOOO, dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo con las reglas.-BIEN PUES QUE EMPIECE EL MALDITO JUEGO TIENEN 5 MUNUTOS PARA PREPARAR TODO.-finalizo el pequeño archidragon sonriendo, mientras miraba a sus compañeros de gremio, tele transportarse al noveno piso.

Luego me tele transporte también, viendo como mi pantalla cambiaba para mostrar unas gradas las cuales estaban en frente de una bola de cristal gigante que estaba apagada debido a que nadie la había activado.

-hmph, sigue como siempre.-dijo nuestro protagonista mirando a la gran bola de cristal.

En el gremio Arcoíris, las cosas siempre se hacían en grande, y los pisos de este gremio no eran una excepción. En total habían 11 pisos, el primero era prácticamente un portal, en forma de un pequeño santuario (la forma del santuario es la de la carta de campo de yu gi oh mausoleum of the emperor el cual es obviamente la entrada del gremio), el cual estaba custodiado por 1 barrera en forma de domo y un par de NPC de nivel 101, creados a partir de piedras calóricas.( los NPC tienen forma de las cartas de yu gi oh, stardust dragon/assault mode, y el otro tiene la ilustración de cracking dragon)

El segundo piso era una zona laberíntica llena de trampas de todos los tipos, pero las que mas abundaban eran las tecnológicas puestas por doble 0 para acribillar a base de "plomo y napalm", a cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar.

El tercero, era otra zona llena de trampas, solo que este consistía en una zona acuática, donde el peligro era en si un portal que te enviaría de regreso al piso 2 y una cantidad insana de monstruos marinos spawneados automáticamente por la misma mazmorra, los cuales curiosamente estaban entre los niveles 70 y 80, dichos monstruos eran conocidos como Spirals, los cuales consistían en unos cuantos Wyrms de varios tipos, y varios tipos de serpientes marinas gigantes, y otros mas que pertenecían a diferentes razas de monstruos marinos mitológicos que eran de nivel un poco mas bajo. (para el que no entienda, busquen el arquetipo spiral de yu gi oh, a mi me da flojera hacer mas de 120 diseños de personajes para los 4 gremios, además, la idea con este conjunto de fanfics es hacer un crossover gigante, por lo que no me pueden juzgar xd).

El cuarto era conocido como una especie de "infierno", aunque parecía mas un purgatorio, ya que era mas un sitio donde la tierra estaba muerta, sombras pasando por doquier, además de haber una especie de niebla negra y fantasmagórica rondando por todos lados, (tomen como base imaginativa la ilustración de la carta de yu gi oh lair of darkness, en este nivel existían varios sub jefes, y 2 boss mosters que custodiaban las únicas 2 cosas importantes, la primara era una especie de gema que era la que controlaba los reespawns automáticos de las bestias de nivel medio y alto de esta parte del gremio, (lo cual era porque este gremio antes era una mazmorra conquistable, y de las mas difíciles), el jefe en ese lugar era, Demian (darklord morningstar) un NPC creado por Weis'Kon, el cual era un nivel 100 bastante fuerte en términos de tanqueo, además de poseer habilidades de daño en área que lo hacían bastante fuerte. El otro era aquel que custodiaba la puerta principal hacia el quinto piso, dicho monstruo era conocido como simplemente Diablos, (darkest diablos lord of the lair) un dragón bastante difícil de vencer ya que poseía bastantes inmunidades, sin embargo, lo especial de este dragón no era eso, si no que el tenia un HP un poco bajo, pero lo compensaba con sus habilidades para silenciar a sus oponentes y un ATK tanto mágico como físico completamente anormales para un nivel 100 superando el limite.

El quinto piso se conocía como la zona dragonica, su nombre era ese debido a que aquí se guardaban todo un mundo (10km de diámetro) donde los miembros del gremio dejaron fluir la imaginación con sus NPC de tipo dragón, además de los que ya spawneaban naturalmente de la mazmorra, en dicho piso había un cielo diurno/nublado, una pradera en el oeste, una zona relampagueante en el este, una zona congelada en el norte, una zona desértica en el sur, y con un gran lago en el medio. (Este piso es es mas grande hasta la fecha producido en un gremio de YGGDRASIL).

En el todo este piso rondaban NPC de entre 40 a lvl 100 junto con un NPC 101 creado a partir de una copia de avaricia y generosidad: este NPC esta localizado encima del lago a una altura de 250 metros que era la mitad de la altura del piso, su nombre era Oraosa (es un juego de palabras de las palabras orden y caos si llegan a adivinar en que idioma es les mando un saludo xd). , tiene la apariencia de Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon solo que de tonalidades rojas y ojos blancos, este dragón permanece dormido siempre, sin embargo despertara apenas sienta la presencia de intrusos en su piso, lo cual desencadenara una animación de un aullido de batalla que pondrá en alerta a todos los dragones del piso, los cuales atacaran indiscriminadamente a los intrusos hasta matarlos, por ultimo este dragón solo atacara si es atacado, o en su defecto cuando mas de 20 jugadores estén por pasar al siguiente piso, dejando de atacar cuando queden 20 exactos.

En cada punto cardinal, hay 1 boss monster el cual solo atacara si entran en su territorio, esto debido a que en dichos lugares hay trampas que los benefician además de bonos de campo, en el cielo también hay un boss monster el cual atacara indiscriminadamente a cualquiera que sobrepase los 30 metros mientras vuela, junto a sus lacayos dragones, por ultimo en el lago también hay un npc pero este es de lvl 80, sin embargo no quiere decir que no sea fuerte ya que es tan fuerte como los otros de lvl 100, este también posee trampas a su alrededor, que facilitan su batalla, además sus habilidades están rotísimas al estar en el agua, por lo que es considerado el segundo mas fuerte después de boss master Oraosa.

El sexto piso, es en si una prisión, custodiada por maquinas creadas por 00 alfa danger, y varios npc spawneados automáticamente programados por malzerot inferno, además de una cantidad insana de trampas para que los prisioneros no escapen, (tiene múltiples screamers que normalmente hacen desperdiciar mana a los jugadores).

El guardia principal de esta mazmorra, era un autómata gigante llamado Jailer-kone, quien se veía como farbros modo asalto de bakugan.

El séptimo piso era una especie de jungla, donde residían varios tipos de animales, además de contener un flora hermosa, no había cielo si no que la apariencia del piso era como la de un invernadero gigante en forma de domo. Este piso fue creado por aurora Solaris, como un homenaje a la antigua fauna y flora que había en la tierra.

El octavo estaba compuesto por una especie de corral gigante para pets, donde las podías soltar para ver como estas actuaban como animales comunes o hacían varios tipos de cosas, según una programación, lo cual para la gente de Yggdrasil era algo especial ya que esto les daba una pequeña idea de como eran que actuaban los animales antiguamente en la vida real, a pesar de que lo que ellos veían eran animales de fantasía, una hermosa vista que hacia que la gente se quedara maravillada con tan solo verla.

El noveno como se menciono antes, era en si una especie de arena de batalla, sin embargo tenia algo especial ya que se dividía en 2 partes.

La primera era unas especies de gradas muy grandes, del tamaño del doble o triple de un estadio de futbol con una bola de cristal gigante en el medio que los miembros del gremio o invitados del mismo usarían para ver la batalla que se formaría del otro lado, el cual en si era una especie de dimensión a parte, donde el escenario podría ser cambiado a voluntad, todo esto sola y exclusivamente para ver como el enemigo se mantenía en pie ya sea contra gente del gremio, o contra NPC.

El noveno era lo que se conocía como la zona de fiesta, el cual ya emos visto anteriormente, la cual también poseía un bar manejado por un npc de nivel 100.

El decimo era la zona residencial, donde estaban los cuartos de los jugadores y NPC humanoides que no tenían residencia en su piso, muy parecido a lo que tenia Ainz Ooal Gown y los demás miembros de la triada en sus respectivos gremios, de echo todos en Yggdrasil habían construido un piso con las mismas especificaciones, ya que porque no?

.Y por ultimo, el undécimo, era la zona final y en la cual había 3 zonas principales.

La primera era una sala de computadoras muy avanzadas y en extremo futuristas, junto con NPC del tipo olograma los cuales no servían para la lucha solo como apoyo dentro de los gremios, que actuaban como la red de cámaras y control de defensas de todo el maldito gremio, la segunda zona era la sala de juntas, o la sala del consejo (básicamente es la misma mierda solo que decorado de forma diferente a la sala de la mesa redonda de Ainz Ooal gown), y finalmente, tenemos la sala del trono, en la cual, se encontraba un trono de reyes (objeto mundial) modificado, para verse con decoraciones dragonicas, en si la sala del trono era un pasillo gigante, en la cual habían 3 escaleras, separadas entre si por un trozo de pasillo, en ambos lados de la sala habían columnas con las decoraciones y símbolos que representaban de forma artística tipo escena de anime epica, a todos los miembros del gremio.

Justo después y aparte de los 11 pisos de este grandioso gremio, tenemos la sala del tesoro, que también lleva a un mausoleo, pero eso es para después.

-bien veo que ya se están terminando de preparar.-pensó nuestro protagonista viendo como una gran cantidad de jugadores, aparecían en las gradas.-MUY BIEN GENTE YA AN DECIDIDO QUE ES LO QUE VAN A USAR?-pregunte a la gran multitud de unos 218 jugadores quienes gritaron en coro que estaban listos para el combate.

Ante esto nuestro protagonista sonrió, esto iba a ser muy bueno.-Bien amigos, preparen todo, la lucha será en la dimensión de bolsillo de la arena de batalla, no se preocupen por el espacio, ya que gastare algo de oro de la bóveda para poder tener espacio de sobra, el campo de batalla será **MISTIC PLASMA ZONE** (búsquenlo en google para referencia), tampoco se preocupen por algún bono injusto ya que solo será estética, habrán 3 minutos de tregua para invocar todo, así que no escatimen en relojes, es el ultimo día de YGGDRASIL, gasten cuanto quieran!.-grite las instrucciones finales, mientras tecleaba en una consola.

Normalmente la gente del gremio se quejaría por la insensatez de agrandar la dimensión de bolsillo a tal magnitud ya que costaría el equivalente a revivir 2 NPC de lvl 100 (para una referencia miren cuanto gasto Ainz en revivir a Shalltear), sin embargo a ellos no les importaba en lo mas mínimo eso ahora, era el final de este juego por lo que podrían hacer lo que quieran.

(nota: si supieran que no es el final digo creo que les faltara un poquito de plata después XD).

Luego de unos aproximados 30 segundos de teclear de forma cliché la consola, y de que aparecieran números rojos restando oro de la bóveda, se mostro como el diámetro de 50Km según los números, lo que a pesar de parecer una exageración, en realidad era apenas factible por asi decirlo, ya que se hiban a convocar mas de 800 criaturas que probablemente superasen los 50 metros de altura, a menos claro que la gente no piense solo en tamaño.

-TODO LISTO, AHORA INVOQUEN TODO Y EN ORDEN NO QUEREMOS TRAMPOSOS, SERAN PRIMERO LAS NORMALES, LUEGO LA MONTURA NORMAL, DESPUES LA MONTURA DE COMBATE, Y POR ULTIMO LA INVOCACION SUPER TIER, DIVIERTANSE TANTO COMO PUEDAN!.-finalize levantando mis brazos, hacia la gran bola de cristal con resolución HD 800K no fake junto con el resto haciendo lo mismo, mientras recitaba 2 simples hechizos.

(nota: quiero avisar que las invocaciones que verán las elegí SOLO por diseño, por lo que algo que es muy devil en comparación con otro, puede llegar a ser mas fuerte, por lo que pido consideración, que conozco como es el internet, además les recomendaría buscar las imágenes de los bichos que aparecerán ya que una pelea entre todos estos merece ser imaginada).

 **-DOBLE INVOCACION MAXIMIZADA:** **supreme king lord of the ark, y** **God Dragon from the Heart of the Earth**

(nota: para los hechizos de invocación que invocan semidioses en adelante, utilizare el tipo de letra Constantina, si preguntan por qué, es porque queda mas genial así XD).

Delante de mi aparecieron 2 dragones gigantescos y majestuosos, ambos dragones parecían haber sido hechos a tanto para la batalla como para ser estéticamente increíbles, el primero tenia un diseño que infundía respeto, mientras que el segundo poseía un diseño que demandaba el exprimir la palabra Hermoso, aunque ambos de por si definían la palabra majestuosidad. (Para resumir, el primero es Supreme King Z-ARC, mientras que el segundo es N92 Heart-Earth dragón).

Están eran sus 2 invocaciones normales de las mas fuertes, (y si gente el inventario de Seainox son exclusivamente putos dragones).

-DE VERDAD INVOCO A ESOS 2? ES ENCERIO?-pregunto 1 exaltado, junto con varios murmullos dentro de la multitud muy similares pero mirando en otras direcciones que eran los otros miembros que resulta que además de el, también habían invocado los mas fuertes.

La verdad, era que Seainox se esperaba una reacción así, puesto que entre las invocaciones tipo dragón, estas 2 en específico estaban en el top 10 de las mas fuertes, aunque el dragón blanco y azul, podría decirse que no es un dragón si no mas lo que se conocía como amalgamas de luz pero eso es un tema para mas tarde.

- _a si que ellos también invocaron sus TOP 10_.-pense mirando con verdadero entusiasmo lo que invocaron sus compañeros.- _se nota que van enserio_.-finalice mis pensamientos mientras preparaba lo que vendría después.-BIEN QUE ESPERAN SIGAN.-grite mientras iniciaba la invocación de mi montura.- **Invocar montura de alto nivel,** exclame el hechizo simple, mientras miraba la gran bestia (dragón obviamente) que salía de un gran resplandor de luz.

La verdad, en términos de combate de Yggdrasil, su montura no era la gran cosa que se diga ya que solo era lo que se conocía como un Deep-eyes dragon, habían de varios elementos pero el solo poseía el que tenia el elemento cósmico, ya que se conseguían mediante eventos y por desgracia el no estuvo en ellos, la estética también era rara en cierto sentido, ya que podía interpretarse entre hermoso y raro ya que el dragón en su parecía que poseía desnutrición a los ojos de los jugadores. (Apariencia Deep-eyes White dragón).

Sinceramente nadie reacciono a ninguna de las monturas de nadie ya que en si, ninguna era la gran cosa, lo único destacable eran lo geniales o hermosas que eran algunas.-Miren un dragon desnutrido quien invoco eso?-pregunto 1 al azar mirando a mi dragon. O bueno entre muchas comillas patéticas en el caso de la mia. (para aquellos que les guste la apariencia de la carta, no me digan nada a mi quéjense con el mundo de overlord, ellos tienen la culpa de no apreciar el arte :V).

-Bien a seguir.-grite otra vez mientras todo el mundo se ponía tenso, ya que aquí vendría lo segundo mas importante.

 **-INVOCAR MONTURA DE COMBATE.-** gritaron todos mientras invocaban sus respectivas monturas de ese tipo.

La verdad su gremio en su totalidad, se especializaba en el arte de la invocación de pets y monturas para apoyarse mientras se dedicaban a destruir todo, era una táctica "cobarde" según muchos gremios, pero amigo, si te dan las herramientas ¿Por qué no?.

-ADELANTE, **Horus the black flame dragón**!-exclame invocando la montura de combate mas fuerte que tenia, era una montura de evento relacionada con el dios egipcio Horus si recordaba bien, aunque eso no es que importe mucho.

-Doble 0 convoco a **Cyver Eltanin** ¡-exclamo 1 mientras miraba lo que mi compañero y segundo al mando del gremio acababa de invocar.

- _CARAJO ESTO VA A SER DIFICIL.-_ pensé mientras miraba esa convocatoria, esa cosa estaba rota en todos los sentidos, ósea prácticamente estaba armada hasta los dientes con tecnología mágica, era un fiasco luchar contra eso sin que te llovieran una gran cantidad de misiles nucleares a la cara, sin mencionar las jodidas bombas de magia apocalíptica y bombas de hidrogeno que puede usar.

- _genial simplemente genial.-_ pensé al ver como doble 0 no iba a dejar que ganáramos tan fácil mente. (no entiendo que carajo piensas tu pusiste las reglas xd).

-BIEN AHORA LA PARTE INPORTANTE LOS SUPER TIER.-exclame haciendo que todos se callaran de golpe ya que prácticamente, se habían puestos serios.

-HEY YO NO TENGO SUPER TIER MALDITA SEA.-exclamo 1 levantando la mano, el cual curiosamente era el único miembro del gremio que no era nivel minimo de 70.

-pues sustitúyelo por otra montura de combate, si no estarás en desventaja.-le dije, y era cierto pues lo que se hiba a convocar ahora era una de las razones por las que NADIE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE, se atrevía a atacar a este gremio.

-BIEN AMIGOS, es hora de mostrar de que estan echos, EMPIECEN!.-y con eso se desato una luz cegadora junto con una cantidad insana de domos de glifos mágicos por todos lados, junto con un monton de canticos de invocación, aunque solo nos importa 1 de estos.

-{Por favor, gran dragon del mal que estas en algún lugar del cosmos, atiende a mi llamado de la batalla, y corrompe esta dimensión mientras lo destruyes todo}, adelante ¡ **Sirrush The Malefic Truth Dragon**!.-Finalice mi cantico mientras miraba como se habían numerosos portales tanto en el cielo como en la tierra, sin embargo a mi solo me interesaba 1 y era el mas grande de todos aunque por poco.

-SEAINOX INVOCO AL REY DRAGON DEL MALEFICIO!.-exclamo uno de los que estaba cerca mío aterrado de lo que estaba viendo, y como no estaban viendo al top 1 de invocatorias super tier de tipo dragón, el cual por cierto, estaba a la altura de un jugador nivel divino por si solo, ya que poseía habilidades corruptoras de gran categoría, lo cual lo dejaba como la pesadilla de los domadores de bestias e invocadores, ya que esta cosa corrompía para que luche por el toda aquella pet que intentara luchar contra ese maldito dragón. (Claro con cierto limite establecido por los Devs de mierda el cual era en si un numero limitado de conversiones que podría hacer el dragón, aunque por alguna razón no se especificaba en sus indicaciones).

(La apariencia de este colosal monstruo es la de Malefic Truth Dragon).

-mmmmm.-fue lo único que salió de mi boca debido a la incomodidad que estaba teniendo, ya que la gente me estaba mirando mientras decían cosas como, tenemos que acabar con el primero, y cosas así.- _creo que estoy entre jodido y tener la mierda hasta el cuello_.-pensó Seainox con una incomodidad cliché tipo anime.

-Bien ya sabemos a quien matar primero.-dijo 1 mirandome.

-E? HEY que mierda me miras a mi?, Doble 0 convoco a híper A-To-Z, Weiss'Kon invoco a Crimson Nova, Malzerot a Exodia, Asequis a Fenrir, y Aurora a jormungardr, y te quejas de mi?-pregunte con ojos en blanco y dientes de tiburón mientras miraba a todos los idiotas que estaban en frente mío acusándome de tramposo.

-Al menos el mío no cambia de bando a todo lo que se enfrenta!-exclamo doble 00 con mucha razón en su voz mientras me señalaba.

Yo solo gruñí ante esto, era verdad mi super tier estaba roto, pero daba igual, los de ellos estaban igual de rotos no importa de donde lo mires, el tener el poder de lanzar bombas nucleares a lo loco, el tener un lobo o una serpiente que resisten de manera anormal, un bicho de la rama de invocaciones cubicas que hacia daño por porcentaje de vida, y al mismo Exodia el cual puede generar un instakill 1 vez por cada invocación, ELLOS PODIAN PERFECTAMENTE DESACERSE DE SU DRAGON, tendría que idear un plan rápido para evitar que mataran a su super tier nada mas empezar.

-(suspiro) bien creo que lo pensare sobre la marcha.-se dijo a si mismo el archidragon.-Bueno amigos es hora de ir a por el titulo por el que todos estan aquí, QUE EMPIECE LA MALDITA GUERRA¡.-Exclamo el guild master de Arcoiris mientras sonreía a lo loco, debido a un gesto pre programado.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.-gritaron todos mientras en la bola de cristal se observaba como se armo el equivalente a una pelea masiva de dragon ball.

(punto de vista primera persona, por cierto, pongan esto para acompañar: Dead Rising 3 [Soundtrack] - 12. Pride Battle (Jherii Psychopath Boss Battle/Fight Theme)

 _-bien tengo que hacer esto rápido_.-pensé mientras me ligaba a mi montura común.- _bien esta listo, ahora_ …. O MIERDA.-exclame mientras esquivaba un rayo de color rojo.-MALDICION.-pense en voz alta viendo como un EVA 01 estaba cargando otro rayo para dispararme pero fue frenado por un golpe de un Megazord, el cual fue derribado por un Arcana forcé EX, para luego estos ser reventados a explosiones por el Cyver Eltanin de doble 0.

-QUITENSE DE MI PUTO CAMINO VOY A DERRIBAR A ESE DRAGON.-exclamo el autómata mientras, las múltiples cabezas de dragones cibernéticos se habrían y apuntaban, a mi super tier, para bombardearlo con bombas apocalípticas de todo tipo.

-NO TE DEJARE, **RAFAGA COSMICA DE NEUTRONES**!.-exclame la habilidad mas fuerte de mi montura mientras el anillo gigante de mi Deep-Eyes, se rellenaba de energía para luego ser disparada en forma de un pilar de energía de gran tamaño que impacto en la cabeza de dragón metálica gigante.

Sin embargo eso no iba a detenerlo mucho tiempo, además, el no era el único que quería desacerse de Sirrush, prueba de esto es que, fuera de la gran cantidad de fuego cruzado que había por todos lados, buena parte de los jugadores estaban yendo hacia mis dragones los cuales se estaban protegiendo como podían mientras contraatacaban contra todo el ejercito que se les avecinaba.

-AHORA MALZEROT ANTES QUE INICIE SU HAVILIDAD.-exclamo 1 de las tantas mujeres cerca mio, mas en concreto una de los activos, mas fuertes del gremio Cosmic diamond, quien estaba atacando con sus invocaciones de dragones gema y caballeros gema.

-VOY!.-exclamo este quien por cierto, estaba yendo con su Exodia directo hacia mi dragón.

-Ni pienses que te voy a dejar!.-exclame, mientras me adelantaba a toda velocidad con mi montura a la vez que daba una orden de prioridad a mis invocaciones para proteger a sirrush, de los numerosos ataques que venían en mi contra.

-AHORA EXODIA MANIFIESTATE! **EXODOS FLAME!.-** exclamo Malzerot la habilidad de Exodia, conocida por todos los jugadores de Yggdrasil como la habilidad mas rompe pelotas de todo el juego, incluso el mismísimo Nero Darknes a admitido muchas veces que es increíblemente molesto luchar contra Exodia, puesto que es casi imposible esquivar esa habilidad debido a que era un pilar de energía llameante demasiado grande y demasiado rápido, el cual por cierto generaba un instant kill automático.

Sin embargo este ataque tenia una pega.

A menos que alguien este tocando al objetivo, esta flama solo afectaría solo al seleccionado para el ataque, por lo que podias perfectamente poner un pet en frente tuyo y evadir tu muerte, sin embargo eso tendrías que hacelo justo en el momento que Exodia este lanzando su habilidad, ya que si no su portador podría perfectamente cancelarla.

Y eso mis queridos lectores, era justo lo que hiba a hacer nuestro querido protagonista.

- **Warp Jump!.-** Exclame mientras mi montura de repente obtuvo tal aceleración que justo cuando se movió su forma se estiro ligeramente en dirección hacia la trayectoria del ataque, a la vez que su cuerpo se trasformaba en partículas de luz, para luego de repente aparecer de forma inversa en frente del recién formado ataque de Exodia.

(para el que no lo entienda, busquen Salto warp lo reconocerán instantáneamente cuando vean las imágenes).

-QUE MIERDA?.-exclamo Malzerot al ver como su ataque fue interceptado por el Deep-Eyes de Seainox, viendo como la flama lo consumía hasta no quedar nada de el.-MALDITA SEA.-se maldijo este mirando a su izquierda, como su compañero y líder de gremio le mostraba un Emoji con lentes pixelados como diciendo, con el pro no se jode papu.

Luego de ese pensamiento se desato lo que se conoce como el infierno en cualquier guerra, lo cual se conocía como "MIS FUERZAS SE REVELAN CONTRA MI" o algo asi, la verdad era que nadie estaba preparado para lo que venia ahora mismo.

-MIERDA NO NO NO, JODER MI DRAGON, PERDI EL CONTROS DE MI CIVER DRAGON MIERDA, MI RAINBOW DRAGON NO MALDICION!.-esos eran los diálogos que se escuchaban por doquier cuando Sirrush inicio su habilidad corruptora.

Sinceramente lo único que sucedió fueron 2 simples cosas, 1 las alas de los dragones, capas de magos pelaje de bestias, plumas de las halas de las bestias aladas, todo eso se volvió de un tono negro azabache al igual que las auras que emitían, lo segundo fue que instantáneamente que eso paso, todas las invocaciones y monturas que sufrieron este efecto comenzaron a atacar a todo lo que se movía incluyendo a sus aliados, con excepción de Sirrush, y sus 2 compañeros dragones.

-Carajo! RETIRADA TOMEN LO QUE LES QUEDE Y ALEJENSE DE ESE MALDITO MONSTRUO!.-exclamo la lamia Aurora, mientras quitaba a jormungardr y sus otras serpientes, junto con los basiliscos del medio a toda velocidad para evitar que los corrompan.

Los demás solo obedecieron no pudiendo hacer otra cosa ya que todo se había salido de control, lo único que podían hacer ahora luego de retirarse era sobrevivir a la gran guerra que se estaba librando y esperar a que la habilidad de corrupción finalizase.

Mientras todos huían de su dragón a la vez que le disparaban para mantenerlo alejado, yo solo sonreí en grande, ya no tenia nada de lo que preocuparme por ahora, decidí poner mi control principal en Horus, por lo que mi visión cambio a estar de detrás de la bola de cristal a ver por los ojos de mi montura de combate.

-mmmmm bien esto esta listo, veamos que tenemos en el resto.-dije mientras juntaba a mis dragones en una posición defensiva mientras volaba por los cielos en una especie de formación para proteger a Sirrush, a la vez que se veía como múltiples explosiones y rayos volaban a lo loco intentando darme, o siendo nada mas que fuego cruzado.

Mire hacia abajo y vi como se formaba el armagedon.

Quitando el hecho que había robado alrededor de 18 invocaciones y unas 12 monturas junto con 2 monturas de combate, lo cual hacia que mis fuerzas se incrementaran a un total de 36 junto con las mías propias, el resto de pets estaban destrozando todo el escenario, por dios incluso se podía ver que algunas de las invocaciones tenían animaciones ralentizadas sin haber recibido ningún debufo, lo que significaba una cosa.

-la mierda que lag LPM.-exclamo 1 viendo como le pego un lagaso de repente.

-si concuerdo con tigo creo que es posible que el servidor este así por un rato.-dijo otro pero se quedó con una póker face cuando vio como doble 0 comenzó a lanzar bombas nucleares a diestra y siniestra, Weiss'kon comenzó a lanzar agujeros negros por doquier, Cosmic diamond empezó a disparar cañones multi color y otros jugadores comenzaron con los típicos choques cliché de técnicas de energía a lo dragon ball intentando matarse entre ellos, lo que provocó que de repente las pantallas de todos quedaran con los personajes "Fijos" aleteando en cámara lenta en 1 solo lugar para luego tele portarse junto con el típico sonido molesto que ocurre cuando da lag.

-o puede ser que el servidor este al limite y crashee.-finalizo el jugador random mientras tenia una gotita al estilo anime.

Mientras tanto en la vida real, en las salas de Fantastic games, creadores de Yggdrasil.

-QUE MIERDA PASA AQUÍ!.-exclamo Masashi Aisawa, mientras miraba los graficos de consumo de memoria del servido, viendo como de repente como el subsistema que controlaba el mundo de Muspellheim estaba al borde del colapso debido a una gran cantidad de consumo de memoria.-díganme ya que mierda esta pasando!.-volvió a gritar queriendo una puta respuesta.

-Nada solo que al parecer a un gremio se le ocurrió hacer spam de monturas e invocaciones y luego armar una puta batalla campal!.-exclamo Mari Anderson mientras junto con sus colegas trataba de estabilizar el sistema ralentizando el tiempo en el juego a un nivel que un nivel mas humano, ya que las batallas a velocidad de carrera de autos eran muy comunes en Yggdrasil.

-carajo entiendo que sea el ultimo dia, pero es que quieren crashear el servidor o que demonios!.-grito en cólera Masashi_sama mientras iba a su portátil e intentaba ayudar a evitar que el sistema de 1 de los 9 mundos colapsase.- _encima no son el único gremio haciendo pelea campal, fox spirit, Guardians of hell, y serafin también lo están haciendo, maldita sea!.-_ exclamo en su mente mientras veía como esos otros 3 gremios hacían una batalla en menos escala pero igual de perjudicial para el servidor.-Necesito unas vacaciones.-murmuro al final frustrado con sus jugadores.

Bueno dejando de lado a los devs de mierda, volvamos con nuestro protagonista.

-DIOS QUE MIERDA DE LAG.-exclame viendo no solo como se paralizaban las imágenes si no también como tenia 2 malditos segundos de respuesta por parte del juego.-ESTAMOS EN EL SIGLO 22 maldita sea!.-grite mientras trataba de defenderme del fuego cruzado, entre el lag y que escuchaba como sus compañeros estaban aporreando el teclado ya que algunos a pesar de no necesitarlo lo usaban igual ya que estaban mas cómodos al controlar las monturas, el HP de su Rey supremo callo al 20% y el de su Heart-Eart dragon bajo al 31%, mientras trataban de proteger a su super tier que había bajado a un 63% y su montura de combate a un 43%, la cosa no iba para nada bien, además la gran mayoría de invocaciones robadas había descendido a 3 quedando solo un Rainbow dragon un cyber dragon y un Prime galaxi-eyes, el resto estaba muerto, por lo que sus fuerzas no estaban en las mejores condiciones, aunque eso no quiere decir que no había causado numerosos destrozos.

Sin embargo, doble 0 no había dejado de perseguirlo con su montura de combate mientras le disparaba bombas nucleares a lo loco, siendo realmente molesto, al punto en que me estaba hartando de el.

-Ya déjame que no tienes a alguien mas para molestar? Tienes a mas de 100 negros debajo MALDITA SEA.-le reclame a este maldito disparando el fuego negro de Horus, intentando alejarlo a lo que el respondió disparándome unos cuantos misiles que no me dieron pero ocasionaron que perdiera estabilidad de vuelo.

-Ni de broma, no pienso dejarte a tus anchas con esa mierda de dragón tuyo.- exclamo el autómata, sin embargo esas palabras estaban casi vacías ya que el HP de su nave de combate con forma de cabeza de dragón gigante estaba alrededor de un 13%, lo que prácticamente lo estaba dejando sin nada, además, todas las demás invocaciones que el habían echo estaban muertas incluyendo la super tier, la cual se había dividido en 2, A-to-Z, y VWXYZ, los cuales estaban en el nivel 95, eran duros de roer y si morían se volverían a dividir en 2 cada 1, sin embargo cada vez que se dividían se volverían cada vez mas débiles, podrían volver a unirse y formar a Hiper A-to-Z, pero eso requeriría tiempo y el que no se interrumpa la conexión, por lo que con toda esta guerra seria imposible que eso ocurriese.-Ya mataron a mis Ancient Gear y mis Cyber dragones, maldición, al diablo con Seainox no puedo seguirlo mas.-y con eso el activo el sistema de reparación automático de su montura, mientras se iba directo a defender a los restos de su super tier a la vez que volvía a ocasionar un bombardeo nuclear a gran escala en el suelo de la arena por donde avanzaba ocasionando daño de fuego y radiación masivo a todos los enemigos que se encontraba.

-al parezer me dejo en paz.-murmure aliviado, sin embargo.-Que demonios!?.-exclame al ver como mi Supreme King fue derribado de 1 rayo multicolor.

-JA 1 Menos!.-exclamo Cosmic mientras volvia a disparar en otra dirección, al parecer disparando a enemigos aleatorios.

- _mierda_.-pensó nuestro protagonista con fastidio, viendo que solo le quedaban 3 ya que los otros fueron derribados.

Luego de eso un agujero negro bastante grande fue abierto detrás de mi.-O HOMBRE PORFAVOR!.-grite realmente enfadado, mientras escapaba de esa mierda, no sin antes ver como un montón de invocaciones junto con mi hear-earth dragón fueron succionadas por esa maldita cosa.

-WOOOOOOOOOOOO, jajaja vengan vamos los Espero malnacidos hijos de….-gritaba Weiss'Kon mientras con su Crimson nova generaba agujeros negros a lo loco absorbiendo a todo aquel incauto que estuviera bajo de HP, aunque fue interrumpido cuando fue, literalmente, acribillado a base de cañones de energía provenientes de un Par de Galaxi-Eyes, mas concretamente un Neo y un taquionico, acabando por derribar completamente a Crimson nova y sacando del juego al amo del vacío.

-wow.-fue lo único que salio de la boca de Weiss'Kon al ver eso.-me paso por confiado JAJA.-dijo este mientras se rascaba la nuca al estilo anime.

Nuestro protagonista por otro lado tenia bastantes problemas, ya que a pesar que la habilidad de corrupción de su dragón estaba apunto de recargarse, no sabia si iba a durar lo suficiente, ya que entre el fuego cruzado y el hecho que ahora los ojos galácticos lo perseguían a el, no creía que tendría tiempo para volver a hacer una corrupción en masa.

-Se acabo Jefe te toca pagar la cuenta.-grito el dueño de los 2 dragones mientras estos volvían a disparar sus rayos de energía cósmica.

-a no eso si que no, **Blak Flame, Malefic Canon!.-** exclame mientras contrarrestaba los ataques con los míos propios, una y otra vez, mientras la cámara mostraba una batalla aérea epica ya saben esa donde los personajes se disparan mientras se alejan y acercan a la cámara, junto con uno cuantos choques de energía.

Todo era muy épico, ya que como sabran las peleas cliché entre mechas y dragones de este tipo son muy buenas, sin embargo todo termino abruptamente.

-QUE MIERDA?-preguntaron casi todos al ver como una explosión estaba consumiendo a todos los contrincantes mientras ma onda expansiva se acercaba a alta velocidad hacia nosotros.-O DIOS NO NO NO.-gritamos ambos mientras dejamos de pelear para empezar a huir.

-NO no lo lograre no no no, maldición no.-exclame viendo como primero Sirrush fue consumido por la onda expansiva seguido de mi, finalizando mi participación en la gran lucha.

-MIERDA.-grite dándole un golpe al suelo, el cual solo ocaciono que se mostrara un numero en rojo que decía 0pt, juro por dios que si tuviera un mando lo habría tirado directo hacia delante de la rabia.

Time skip. 10 minutos.

Luego de haber perdido por una explosión fui a preguntar que mierda era lo que había pasado, y para mi sorpresa, todo fue obra de Doble 0, quien, después de empatar en un choque de energías con su Cyver Eltanin y ver que estaba casi sin vida y energía, decidio suisidarse activando el sistema de auto destrucción, el cual prácticamente arraso con mas de la mitad de los combatientes.

-y luego el dice que Sirrush esta roto.-fue lo que había murmurado con fastidio en ese momento.

A pesar de que hubiera perdido el combate, me quede a ver el resultado final, ya que me intrigaba como hiba a terminar esto, por lo que 10 minutos después de haber perdido yo estaba mirando como solo quedaban 3 en la gran arena.

1 era el Neo Galaxi-Eyes que me había intentado matar antes de la explosión, perteneciente a MCQ, que literalmente significaba mermelada con queso en español, lo cual siempre era un tema de risa entre los compañeros del gremio y la Triada en general, dicho monstruo estaba alrededor del 12% de vitalidad, además de prácticamente tener solo un 5% de mana, según los análisis de doble 0.

El segundo que quedaba era una montura de combate boriates, (apariencia boriates haos de bakugan), perteneciente al jugador llamado missteel, quien había mencionado anteriormente que no poseía una invocación super tier, por lo que se le dejo utilizar otra montura de combate en su lugar, la cual curiosamente era esta, que estaba apenas en pie con un 7% de HP además de estar en 0 de energía.

La ultima curiosamente era cosmic diamond, quien después de haber recibido cientos de ataques por todos lados y recibir de lleno la explocion auto destructiva de doble 0, milagrosa e increíblemente su super tier, el ultimate cristal god rainbow over dragon había sobrevivido a todo, quedando como uno de los finalistas con una increíble cantidad de HP del 22%, y una buena cantidad de mana sobrante del 13%.

-quien crees que va a ganar?-pregunto Asequis, una niña arcángel mientras miraba la gran bola de cristal, dudosa de quien podría ganar la gran batalla campal.

-Cosmic obviamente, tiene HP de sobra además, su dragon puede perfectamente escudarse con su Rainbow shield, por lo que tiene la batalla ganada.-respondió Malzerot ya sabiendo que sola y exclusivamente por esa habilidad había resistido la gran explosión provocada por el segundo al mando del gremio.

-concuerdo con el, ella ya gano.-afirmo Weiss'kon de acuerdo con Malzerot.

-es que no confían en ellos ni un poco? Digo todavía pueden llegar a ganar.-dijo Aurora, no creyendo que ellos dieran por hecho la victoria de su compañera.

-auroria tiene razón, no pueden so…-decia Asequis algo enfada, pero fue cortada por 1 de sus compañeros.

-Miren ya empezaron!.-exclamo 1, viendo que al fin dejaron de mirarse como si fuera un duelo del salvaje oeste cliché, lanzándose el dragon y el robot directo hacia el cran dragon de Cosmic.

-BAMOS CHICOS MUESTRE CO…E?-intento apollar Aurora a sus 2 compañeros que tenían la desventaja pero se quedo boqui abierta, después de ver algo increíblemente estúpido.

Que fue lo que vio? Pues es simple mis amigos, el dragon de Cosmic solo lleno su cola de energía y golpeo a boriates, matándolo de 1 golpe, a la vez que disparo un cañon arcoíris de su boca que impacto en el dragon fotonico matándolo también de forma simple dejando como ganadora de la gran batalla campal a Cosmic Diamond.

-eso fue…-dijo seainox, con cara plana mirando lo que sucedió.

-realmente patético….-finalizo una mujer lagarto gris, mirando los resultados.

-ALGUIEN ME EXPLICA COMO PASO ESO?-pregunto Asequis incrédula de lo que vio.

-pues fueron derrotados obviamente, esto no es un shonen barato amiga, a la mínima que te pegan a 1 de vida mueres instantáneo.-dijo de forma simple doble 0, mientras se encogía de hombros y mostraba un emoji muriéndose de risa.

-SIIIIIIIIII GANE, SOY LA REINA DE LAS INVOCACIONES SOY LA REINA DE LAS INVOCACIONES.-celebraba Cosmic feliz, habiendo ganado la gran batalla campal.

Time skip 5 minutos.

-Bien amigos, doy por finalizada la fiesta aunque pueden continuarla si quieren los que pueden quedarse, además Cosmic como ganadora del Battle Royale de pets mas grande de Yggdrasil, tienes algunas palabra para nosotros?.-pregunte al final mirando a mi compañera junto con los mas de 200 jugadores precentes, esperando las grandes y sabias palabras de un verdadero ganador.

-bien en realidad solo tengo algo que decir.-dijo esta en el micrófono haciendo que todos eleváramos la cabeza para ver que era lo que diría.-TODOS ME LA PELAN NOOBS DE MIERDA.-exclamo esta de forma infantil logrando asi que todos de alguna manera evadamos la programación del juego y nos cayéramos de espaldas al estilo anime.

-SERA HIJA DE PUTA!.-empesaron a exclamar algunos mientras le reclamaban que fuera una mejor ganadora, o que solo gano por el lag o suerte y cosas asi.

-BIEN BIEN SILENCIO YA!.-exclame con la modalidad de grito en el micrófono rompiéndole los tímpanos a todos incluyendo a mi mismo.

-miren gente importa una mierda que sea una mala ganadora le abriremos el coño en Yggdrasil 2 no se preocupen.-dije yo haciendo que todos los hombres y mujeres del gremio, sonrieran y mostraran emojis con cuernos de demonio, asustando a Cosmic.

-Bien dejando de lado las estupideces, se que ya prácticamente a muchos no les queda tiempo, por lo que en nombre de todos nuestros compañeros, me despido de ustedes y espero que podamos reencontrarnos en Yggdrasil 2.-dijo nuestro querido protagonista, recibiendo elojios y gratitudes de todos los miembros del gremio que se empezaron a despedir para luego empezar a desconectarse, quedando solo unos pocos miembros del gremio.

-bien amigos, tengo que ir a la sala de juntas, diviértanse ya que queda un poco de tiempo hasta que todo se cierre.-dije mientras me iba a la susodicha sala a por un objeto en especifico.

Time skip 16 minutos.

 _-si que nos lucimos al construir este gremio_.-pensé con melancolía recordando el pasado, mientras finalizaba mi recorrido a pie por el gremio, justo en frente de la puerta de la sala de juntas.

-(suspiro) que mal que todo termine, sin embargo todo final tiene un comienzo después, espero que podamos vernos todos en Yggdrasil 2.-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro en la realidad, mientras entraba a la sala de juntas.

Cuando entre no pude evitar maravillarme, siempre pasaba lo mismo y nunca podía evitarlo, ya que esta sala era hermosa.

Era una mesa rectangular bastante grande echa de madera exquisita, con muchísimas sillas que la rodeaban, en cada silla estaba el símbolo de cada miembro al cual le pertenecía dicho asiento, las paredes tenían unas especies de vidríales, que los representaban a ellos, junto con unas paredes de mármol blanco con dorado muy hermoso, y el techo o dios el techo, era un dragón oriental con un rollo en la boca, (como el de con fu panda), dicho rollo contenía el reglamento del gremio, y en la silla de seainox que era del tipo que podía girarse, además de ser muy elegante cual silla de jefe de mafia, estaba el arma del gremio, que era un bastón casi de su tamaño, no llegando al mismo por unos 30 cm, y esto mis amigos era exactamente lo que nuestro prota ha venido a buscar.

-veo que viniste por el arma del gremio, hablo doble 0 detrás mio, el cual al parecer había venido acompañado de Weiss'Kon .

-je si es que no podemos despedirnos de este juego en la sala del trono sin esto verdad?-pregunte mientras lo agarraba, mirándolo con cariño, el bastón en si era simple, ya que el mango estaba echo de madera del mundo, un componente del mismísimo núcleo de Yggdrasil, y el mango del bastón era a cabeza de un dragón (imagínense la cabeza de Smaug del señor de los anillos), en dorado, y en la boca del mismo había una gema que cambiaba de color constantemente sostenido por las fauces de la decoración.

-Jamás me cansare de decirlo, su diseño será simple, pero es hermoso, y a la vez poderoso.-dije mientras hacia que la punta tocase el suelo, ya era hora de que empezará a usar el arma de su gremio.

Mis compañeros detrás mio parecían que iban a decirme algo, pero fueron interrumpidos por una alarma repentina. (Alguna vez han jugado dino crisis 2?, bueno la alarma suena igual a cuando el giganotosaurio entra al silo de misiles XD).

-esa alarma.-hablo doble 0 serio, reconociéndola al instante.

-mierda y justo cuando se fueron casi todos, A SUS LUGARES.-grite en tono serio mientras nos tele transportábamos a nuestras respectivas sillas, para luego yo apretar uno de los muchos botones de diversos colores debajo de la mesa, logrando asi que aparecieran pantallas en frente nuestro, mostrando un enlace de 2 transmisiones.-Aquí Seainox, estábamos en una fiesta cuando recibimos la llamada, dinos cual es la emergencia?-pregunte un poco ansioso, porque la alarma que sonó era la de emergencia de la Triada, por lo que el se intuía junto con sus compañeros que 1 de los gremios había recibido un asalto de despedida a su gremio y al parecer había ocasionado muchos estragos, si es que era lo suficientemente malo como para dar la alarma.

-[Aquí Pererano, e recibido la alarma y estoy listo para salir].-dijo el líder del antiguo gremio ex miembro original de la triada, preguntando por la situación, luego de que apareciera en otra via de comuniciacion.

-[Aquí Momonga, Ainz Ooal Gown tiene todos sus miembros restantes activos cual es la emergencia?].-pregunto un esqueleto mas precisamente un Overlord en una ventana de comunicación recién abierta.

-[Nada solo esto].-hablo una mujer muy alta, de echo demasiado alta tenia que tener como 2m 60cm de altura, ella era una mujer celeste con rasgos de dragon y una armadura semi transparente exquisita, que por alguna razón no mostraba su dignidad, como si a pesar de ser transparente la gente no fuera digna de verla en todo su esplendor, dicha mujer era Anivia Permafrost, líder actual del Gremio central de la Triada, segunda al mando y esposa del Jefe de la misma, quien con furia solo mostro como su gremio había sufrido el equivalente a un huracán de desorden en su gremio.

-[PERO QUE? Anivia tu gremio fue asaltado? Si es asi Dinos quien y lo perseguiremos].-exclamo uno de los top 10 de campeones del mundo, conocido por la comunidad como World Shield Touch Me, quien estaba furioso por lo que estaba viendo, al igual que todos los miembros de la Triada que estaban viendo esto, y digo yo como no estarlo? Ultima dia y te joden asi? Que mierda?

-[No nada de eso].-respondió la mujer, mientras la pantalla la volvía a enfocar a ella, la cual seguía con una cara de molestia muy bien marcada.

-[Espera, como que nada? No entiendo a que te refieres].-pregunto doble 0 intrigado, ya que no entendía a que se refería Anivia con eso.

-[Yo tampoco lo entiendo, dinos si no fue un ataque a tu gremio dinos que demonios paso?].-pregunto Pererano intrigado igual que todos esperando la sagrada respuesta.

-[Nada en realidad, solo que a mis compañeros de gremio se les ocurrio la brillante idea de hacer una fiesta, en la cual la atracción principal era DESTRUIR EL PUTO GREMIO!].-exclamo Anivia en cólera, ocasionando la única reacción posible por nuestra parte.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?.-soltamos nuestros pensamientos todos al unísono, si nuestras quijadas pudieran abrirse de la impresión ya lo hubiéramos echo, bueno menos Pererano, quien tenia una programación especifica para eso haciendo que se le callera el puro de la boca.

-[Hey hey hey tiempo fuera, es cierto lo que estas diciendo?]-pregunto Momonga en completa confusión y enojo al mismo tiempo, y como no estarlo? Osea WTF.

-[Si, que acaso no ves este desastre?]Pregunto esta mientras señalaba con la palma a todo el lugar.

-dios a quien se le ocurre.-dije palmeándome la cara, no creyéndome lo que estaba ollendo, y mis compañeros no estaban muy alejados de esa reacción.

-[Nero sabe de esto?].-Pregunto Punito Moe, uno de los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown, queriendo saber si el gran jefe tenia conocimiento de esta situación.

-maldición si Nero se entera de esto, se va a adelantar el Armagedón.-pensé con miedo, no pudiéndome imaginar exactamente lo que Nero aria, desde matarlos en el propio juego, hasta hacerles la vida imposible en la vida real, ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE LA CUARTA PERSONA MAS RICA DE LA HUMANIDAD ADEMAS DE SER UNO DE LOS MAS VENGATIVOS, si el se entera de esto seria….

-[Si, de echo el y yo ya nos encargamos del problema].-respondió Anivia como si nada, logrando que todos nos quedáramos de piedra.

Ese dialogo, solo ese dialogo había echo que la piel se me quedara muyyy fría.

-[emmm a que te refieres con eso?].-pregunto Weiss'Kon al parecer no entendiendo bien el contexto detrás de la palabra de la dragona humanoide.-[Espera no me digas que tu y el habéis?].-volvió a hablar la sombra humanoide morada con negro, dándose cuenta de todo.

-[si nos encargamos de ellos a base de darles una paliza].-respondió la dragona con algo de furia en sus palabras.

-[wow wow wow, esperas que te crea que tu y nero se encargaron de todo el gremio solos? Amiga se que no eran buenos pero eran 107 en esa fiesta por lo que puedo recordar.-hablo Variable Talisman, haciendo que los que aun no se habían percatado del todo, se quedaran frios.

-[en realidad viniendo de ese monstruo no me extrañaría].-dijo Bukubuku Chagama, mirando al suelo, con impresión.

-[em Anivia de verdad lucharon solos contra 107 y ganaron?]-pregunto Peroroncino, aun no creyéndose lo que estaba escuchando.

Ante esto la dragona solo se cruzo de brazos.-[si y lo haría de nueva cuenta].-respondió esta con bastante determinación en sus palabras.

-[O VAMOS POR FAVOR, 1 cosa es que pueda derrotar a 50 personas, a los campeones del mundo, y pueda solearse a un jefe de coronación Ancestro, pero 107 personas? ESO YA ES DEMACIADO, como carajo es el numero 7 de YGGDRASIL?].-Pregunto/Grito Yamaiko agarrándose la cabeza.

Yo tampoco estaba fuera de ese pensamiento, ¿es que es encerio?, si el tenia la ayuda de Anivia pero por dios no jodas, que tan roto esta su personaje?

-[recuerda que los puestos se regulan por un sistema automatizado, además es el top de 1vs1 no 1vs50].-le respondió Nishiki Enrai a la duda existencial de Yamaiko, quien solo lo miro como diciendo, ¿Es enserio?.

-[pero es que!].-intento refutar Yamaiko pero fue frenada por Blue planet.

-[mira no le des mas vueltas, déjalo asi].-hablo el Nephalem, con los mismos sentimientos que Yamaiko, parándola y dándole a entender que su cerebro dejaría de funcionar si intenta buscarle la lógica a eso.

(nota del autor e aquí mi gente, mi estupidez ataca otra vez, recuerdan lo que paso con el ítem mundial de albedo que lo nombre mal? Pues aquí también e cometido un error grave, no es Nephalm la raza que es cruza entre ángel y demonio es Nephalem, XD, bueno dejando de lado las tonterías sigamos).

-[Argh esta bien].-refunfuño la Nefilim/Dulahan, no estando contenta con eso.

-[bueno dejando todo eso de lado, ¿Dónde esta el?].-Pregunto Momonga intrigado.

-[No lo se, me dijo que tenia que ir a desquitarse con sus "consumibles" para desahogarse].-respondió la dragona azul de forma simple.

Ante esto solo pude dar una sonrisa.-Ja típico de el, hacer lo que su personaje haría, el y Ulbert son unos verdaderos fans de la actuación.-hable yo riéndome por lo bajo.

-[hey nunca subestimes el poder de una buena actuación!].-respondió el demonio con cara de cabra con orgullo.

-[jejeje si que somos un grupo raro].-hablo Pererano riéndose.-[pero ahora enserio cuando reviven esos imbéciles?].-pregunto este ya queriendo ir a darles una paliza.

-[creo que ya lo hicieron, aunque la mayoría ya se desconecto, no sin antes pedir disculpas].-respondio Anivia a la pregunta mientras mostraba una ventana con una cantidad insana de mensajes de disculpa.

-[ni con eso se salvan, diles a los que se queden que la tendrán muy jodida cuando entren a YGGDRASIL 2].-hablo chagama por todos, mientras asentíamos completamente de acuerdo on sus palabras.

La verdad yo y creo que Todos los miembros de la Triada que sabían de esto estábamos deseando hacerles la vida imposible a esos imbéciles, quería preguntarle una cosa a Anivia, sin embargo.

-[bueno yo aquí corto amigos, no quiero saber que siguen destruyendo cosas y menos en esa bóveda].-hablo la dragona de hielo con bastante razón, ya que no había una garantía de un 100% que esos idiotas hubieran aprendido la lección.

Todo esto sucedió mientras cortaba la comunicación.

Yo solo sonreí.- _mejor le pregunto después_.-pense encogiéndome de hombros.-Yo también me largo, la fiesta todavía no termina, aunque creo que cuando mande la noticia todo se ira a la mierda.-dije rascándome la nuca, para luego cortarla también.

-(suspiro) me cago en la puta.-murmure con fastidio, no entendiendo como a alguien se le podría ocurrir semejante estupidez.-bien amigos llamen a todos a la sala del trono e informen sobre lo sucedido, ire a la bobeda, ya que seguramente ella estará allí.-les hable a los 2 que estaban cerca mio los cuales respondieron con un Roger!, para luego teletransportarse.

-bien hora de ir al mausoleo.-dije mirando el anillo de mi gremio el cual tenia un diseño bastante siple ya que era solo un anillo, con una placa redonda con una A mayúscula en plateado.

Y con eso dicho me teleporte al tesoro del gremio.

-yyyy aquí estoy.-hable entusiasmado, ya que hacia tiempo que no entraba a este lugar. _-creo que nos pasamos con los gastos.-_ pense con una gota en la nuca viendo como las grandes montañas de oro que deberían estar aquí se volvieron pequeños montículos.-bueno detalles detalles, es el ultimo dia, a si que no importa.-dije eso como si nada para luego acercarme a una gran pared negra que estaba donde deveria de estar una puerta.-no me acuerdo de la contraseña mmmmm.-murmure son una mano en el mentón intentando recordar.-YA SE! Gloria a Arcoiris!.-exclame la contraseña maestra para luego un acertijo aparecer en la gran pared negra.

Al igual que los elementos basicos, la luz, la obscuridad, el vacío y demás, cual está presente en todos, pero a la vez los demás no están presentes en el?-era la pregunta que nadie hasta ahora la había adivinado, de echo cuando él puso la contraseña le hizo un test al gremio y nadie logro adivinar.

-la Obscuridad porque representa la nada absoluta, la nada que existe antes de la creación y que también afecta a la existencia dando balance al universo.-dije y luego la puerta se desvaneció dejándolo pasar.

Después de eso el fue caminando, pasando por las "tumbas" de sus camaradas viendo los ataúdes transparentes y los golems que los custodiaban, hasta que llego a su destino.

-bien desde aquí si que puedo usar la sortija del gremio.-dijo volviéndose a poner dicho objeto para luego usarla de llave en una ultima puerta

-Sabia que estarías aquí, nunca cambias.-le hable a la niña que estaba en frente mio la cual se dio la vuelta, para mirarme.

-si lo siento es que estaba recordando el pasado nada mas.-dijo Asequis quien estaba rascándose la nuca por haber sido descubierta.

-je no pasa nada.-le dije no teniendo problemas con que viniera a mirar.-a si que la caide del castilloo y el país e?, esa cosa si que nos dio problemas en el pasado, menos mal que ahora somos inmunes a ella!.-exclame viendo el vestido blanco muriéndome de risa, habían 2 copias de este ítem en el juego y ellos eran poseedores de 1 de ellas, esta en especifico la obtuvieron cuando unos estúpidos de nivel bajo intentaron controlar a la niña al lado de el, lo cual funciono y ocaciono un monton de problemas, pero luego cuando ellos se convirtieron en ancestro y esos malditos intentaron repetir el proceso, simplemente les salio el tiro por la culata y los mataron.

-si, sigo pensando en que hubiera pasado si les hubiera hecho caso ese dia.-dijo la pequeña arcángel, mirando dicho objeto.

-no te preocupes por eso, fue hace 3 años y solo tenias 7, era normal que fueras algo rebelde sobre todo porque eras nivel 100 y te creías invensible.-respondi con sinceridad recordando lo que sucedió ese dia, actualmente era una anécdota bastante comica recurrente en temas de boca a boca en el gremio.

-si supongo que si.-respondio esta.

La verdad, nuestro protagonista no sabia que demonios había pasado en los últimos 3 años desde ese incidente, ya que de alguna manera la hija de Touch Me Asequis Whitelight había madurado hasta tener una mentalidad de adolecente a los 10 malditos años, por dios incluso sabe lo que es el sexo lo cual ella se había enterado por medio de peroroncino y Weiss'Kon, hace tiempo, lo cual fue bastante malo, ya que ella descubrió el porno a muy corta edad, y lo peor era que en parte disfrutaba verlo, pero no por perversión si no por una especie de curiosidad morvosa.

Lo mas extraño de todo esto es que de alguna manera Touch me y su fallecida madre, JAMAS se habían enterado de esto ultimo, y de echo se mantendría como un maldito secreto, ya que tenían mucho miedo de lo que les podría hacer su padre si se enterara de todo este marron.

-en fin faltan 6 minutos para el cierre, vamos a despedirnos de este juego con los demás vale?-dije mirando la hora.

-seguro, no me perdería eso ni de broma.-exclamo esta de manera energética mientras se hacercaba a mi.

Ante esto yo solo sonreí y levante mi anillo junto con ella para teletransportarnos a la sala del trono.

-y por eso no se debe hacer enojar a Nero.-dijo Malzerot, mientras el se reia.

-si lo se ajajajajaaj es increíble lo muy roto que esta su personaje y encima el juega re bien.-dijo Aurora, también riéndose del tema.

-es verdad es un jodido mounstruo.-dijo zecar, el hombre lagarto negro con rojo de brazos cruzados.

-si la verdad aun no entiendo como pudo harmar su personaje asi.-hablo la mujer lagarto gris llamada mistic (e aquí el tan aclamado nombre que estaban esperando mis lectores XD).

-EJEM.-exclame llamando la atención de todos.

-o miren es el jefe.-hablo una mujer con vestimenta militar de la SS alemana, mirándome a mi y a Asequis.

-Je te tardaste jefe.-hablo doble 0 recostado contra la pared de brazos cruzados.

-hmph, exclame mientras saltaba para quedar en frente del gran trono, para luego darme la vuelta y pegar un salto hacia atrás de forma adorable y sentarme.

Cabe aclarar que el asiento era muyyy grande para mi cuerpo que era muy pequeño.

-ajajaj dios me encanta cada vez que se sienta en ese trono, es tan malditamente comico.-hablo Weiss'Kon, riéndose por lo bajo al igual que todos los demás.

-je si supongo que tiene razon.-dije mirando la hora.-(suspiro) solo nos queda 2 minutos.-dije con una sonrisa melancolica.

-je ya va a finalizar e?, bueno al menos tenemos YGGDRASIL 2.-hablo Asequis intentando animar a todos.

-si pero no será lo mismo.-dijo Mistic con mucha razon en sus palabras.

Todos luego de ese dialogo pensamos exactamente la misma cosa _.-tiene toda la razon_.-

-mmmm? Una llamada.-hable mientras contestaba.

-[hola amigos, lamento haber tardado tanto en llamar, pero es que estos idiotas necesitaban una lección doble].-hablo Anivia por la llamada.

-[ya dijimos que lo sentíamos].-sono una voz masculida detrás de la dragona.

-[y mas vale que lo sientan, porque en la secuela la pagaran caro].-hablo chagama aterrando a esos tipos.

-je supongo que no me perdi de nada importante.-hable con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-[no de nada solo de las disculpas de esos tontos].-respondio Anivia con una cara entre seria y divertida.

-[ya les diste su lección? Porque quiero ir a matarlos yo mismo].-hablo Pererano cuando una tercera pantalla salio mostrándole.

-[si ya se las di no te preocupes].-hablo anivia haciendo que todos sonrieramos, ella era la mejor para dar regaños.

-[30 segundos para el cierre].-se escucho una voz muy adorable por la via de Ainz Ooal Gown.

-[encerio aun conservas ese reloj?].-pregunto chagama avergonzada.

-[pues si fue un regalo tuyo].-hablo momonga avergonzando aun mas a su compañera.

-[bueno supongo que esto será un hasta la próxima amigos].-dije haciendo una señal de despedida con los dedos índice y medio.

-[lo mismo digo nos vemos en la secuela].-hablo la dragona de hielo mientras también hacia lo mismo.

-[igual].-dijo simplemente Pererano encojiendose de hombros.

-[Adios amigos esperamos poder volver a verlos pronto].-se despidió momonga mientras "cortaba" la cominucacion, aunque eso no paso ya que solo apago la pantalla de video.

-dios ese Momonga nunca cambiara.-dije en voz baja al ver ese suceso.

-bueno supongo que todo terminara y un nuevo comienzo empesara no?.-pregunto doble 0 llamando la atención.

-obvio amigo obvio.-hablo Zecar haciendo que todos nos riéramos.

Sin embargo en este momento a tan solo 3 segundos de que todo finalize todos tuvieron un pensamiento unánime.

 _-fue bueno mientras duro.-_

3…

2…

1….

Todo era de color de rosa, era la despedida mas epica que podían darle ellos a este juego, sin embargo cuando el contador llego a 0.

Un chirrido se hollo, y ellos sintieron un dolor tan malditamente agudo que prácticamente era el peor que habían sentido en sus malditas vidas, lo único que pudieron hacer en respuesta fue esto.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-

 **Bueno gente aquí termina el capitulo, lo cual quiere decir que debajo de esto siguen las estadísticas y los lore, además se a agregado una nueva waifu para los furros del tipo reptil, espero que os encante mis hermanos.**

Cartas de personaje de arcoíris.

Nombre de personaje: Seainox Omega.

Ocupación: jefe de arcoíris.

Carreras heteromorficas, Archidragon

LVL: ancestro

Alineacion, 0 neutral.

Nivel racial, campeón del mundo: 15

Dragon de la voz, 15

Dragon de fuego, 15

Dragon de tierra, 15

Dragon de viento, 15

Dragon de agua, 15

Dragon elemental, 10

Nivel de trabajo, ninguno.

Estadisticas: HP,200 MP,100 FUERZA,130 ATK,FISICO,140 ATK,MAGICO,130 DEF,FISICA,120 DEF,MAGICA,120 INT,110 RESIS,150 SUERTE,100 ESPECIAL,200

Total: 1400

Habilidades otorgadas por rango.

Aura de ancestro de la biología.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: pasiva: dragón de la creación: (permite el uso de todos los elementos del juego y los extras al crearlos). Pasiva: padre de los dragones: (pasiva dada por ser el jugador dragón original en la beta incrementa los stats en un 10%).

Aura: dragón máximo 6. (Apodada como el aura del dragón DXD).

Habilidad: Erradicador Omega.

Apariencia: tiene la apariencia de un niño de 10 años, de pelo vi color, lado derecho negro y izquierdo blanco, sus ojos poseían heterocromia azul derecho y amarillo izquierdo con pupila rasgada, sus ropas eran una vestimenta como las de shiroe de log horizon solo que en la capa tenía escrito en imprenta DXD, (dicha ropa tiene la particularidad de cambiar de forma y transformarse en una armadura que se mencionara más adelante) y un bastón de su tamaño, azul con la cabeza de un dragón dorado en la parte de arriba. El símbolo que lo representa se puede ver en sus pupilas, o en sus alas cuando se transforma en dragon, en un circulo dorado el cual tiene el símbolo del ADN, en vertical en el centro, sin embargo este símbolo puede cambiar al de Biohazard tanto en sus alas como en sus ojos si se le hace enfadar mas de la cuenta.

Lore: las leyendas cuentan que en el origen habían tan solo 7 razas primarias, humanos, enanos, elfos, autómatas, espectros de luz, espectros de obscuridad y dragones. Estos representaban el comienzo de todo, originalmente habían solo 7 individuos, 1 por cada raza, los originales, aquellos que contaban con poderes tan malditamente grandes que ridiculizaban hasta a los mismos dioses, aquellos que dominaban el pequeño brote original de YGGDRASIL. Tu eres 1 tu eres el original, y como tal no estas sujeto a nada ni a nadie, eres una fuerza imparable eres aquel que representa todo, eres la biología misma, eres evolución.

Nombre de personaje: 00 Alfa Danger.

Ocupación: segundo al mando de arcoíris y miembro del equipo de asalto de la triada.

Carreras heteromorficas: Automata.

LVL: ancestro.

Alineacion: 0 neutral.

Nivel racial: campeón del mundo: 15

Máquina de destrucción: 15

Heraldo de la tecnología: 15

Imitador biológico: 15

Maquina perfecta (clase especializada en cosas útiles): 15

Máquina de guerra: 15

Sistema de armamento: 10 (clase secreta: al igual que la clase dragon elemental esta da control de todas las armas y armaduras dentro del juego).

Nivel de trabajo: ninguno.

Estadisticas: HP,200 energia,100 FUERZA,130 ATK,FISICO,140 ATK,MAGICO,130 DEF,FISICA,120 DEF,MAGICA,120 INT,110 RESIS,150 SUERTE,100 ESPECIAL,200

Total: 1400

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

Aura de ancestro de la tecnología.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: pasiva: sistema FARVAS (sistema automático de reparación, no se sabe que significa el acrónimo). Aura: autómata máximo.

Pasiva: padre de las maquinas: (habilidad obtenida por ser el primer autómata en la beta incrementa los stats en un 10%)

Habilidad: cañón Alfa.

Apariencia: tiene la apariencia de genos (salvo que no se le nota ninguna parte robotica a simple vista) de one punch man, mezclada con la de 9s de Nier autómata (ya saben cuerpo de genos, con la vestimenta de 9s mas específicamente el antifaz, unos pantalones de cuero negro una espada flotando con un aro de holograma junto con un rifle de asalto de gears of war y una chaqueta de cuero negro a lo Alex Mercer) sus ojos son como los de genos, aunque constantemente se ve en sus osos, pero su pelo es plateado. Posee su símbolo en la espalda que es el símbolo del digital core de digimon, (ya saben el que se parece al digital hazard), además también posee un símbolo diferente en sus ojos en forma de luz roja en sus pupilas, (este si es el digital hazard) aunque este ultimo solo aparece cuando se enfada.

Lore las leyendas cuentan que en el origen habían tan solo 7 razas primarias, humanos, enanos, elfos, autómatas, espectros de luz, espectros de obscuridad y dragones. Estos representaban el comienzo de todo, originalmente habían solo 7 individuos, 1 por cada raza, los originales, aquellos que contaban con poderes tan malditamente grandes que ridiculizaban hasta a los mismos dioses, aquellos que dominaban el pequeño brote original de YGGDRASIL. Tu eres 1 tu eres el original, y como tal no estas sujeto a nada ni a nadie, eres una fuerza imparable eres aquel que representa todo, eres la tecnología misma, eres ingenio, eres actualización.

Nombre de personaje: Asequis whitelight

Ocupación: soporte de la triada. (hija de Touch Me).

Carreras heteromorficas: arcángel.

LVL: ancestro.

Alineacion: 150 bueno.

Nivel racial: arcángel: 15

Sagrado arcángel: 15

Nivel de trabajo: sacerdotisa: 15

Exorcista: 15

Guardiana: 15

Paladin: 15

Señora de la luz: 10

Estadisticas: HP,100 MP,100 FUERZA,100 ATK,FISICO,110 ATK,MAGICO,110 DEF,FISICA,140 DEF,MAGICA,120 INT,50 RESIS,100 SUERTE,140 ESPECIAL,120

Total: 1190

Habilidades otorgadas por rango.

Aura de ancestro del orden.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: Aura: aura del orden 6 (apacigua los deseos de guerra y da stats, además de tener la particularidad de reconstruir y reparar objetos destruidos recientemente). Habilidad: luz protectora.

Apariencia: tiene la apariencia idéntica ala de Nymph de sora no otoshimono solo que sin los accesorios de las orejas. Posee su símbolo en su collar, el cual es el de la orden jedi de star wars pero invertido.

Lore: como hija del ancestro de la luz, estoy destinada a preservar el orden en los 9 mundos, sin embargo puede esa carga ser soportada por una niña? Eso es lo que me pregunto siempre, pero de algo si estoy segura, si yo no lo hago nadie lo hara, puesto que el poder es demasiado como para que alguien además de mi no se deje llevar por el.

Nombre de personaje: Malzerot Inferno.

Ocupación: tanque de primera línea y rival de nero.

Carreras humanas: humano.

LVL: ancestro.

Alineacion: -100 neutral malo.

Nivel racial: ninguno.

Nivel de trabajo: monje: 15

Experto marcial: 15

Luchador: 15

Esclavo: 5 (esta clase existe si no pregúntenle a tsuare).

Herrero: 15

Alquimista: 15

Peleador solitario: 10 (esta clase también es real si no pregúntenle a yuri alfa).

Maestro del ki: 10

Estadisticas: HP,150 ki,100 FUERZA,150 ATK,FISICO,160 ATK,MAGICO,0 DEF,FISICA,200 DEF,MAGICA,200 INT,30 RESIS,100 SUERTE,100 ESPECIAL,100

Total: 1390

Habilidades otorgadas por rango.

Aura de ancestro del delirio.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: habilidad única: destrucción.

Apariencia: tiene la misma apariencia de jugo de nanbaka, con la diferencia que su ropa es una chaketa y pantalones de motociclista, descalzo y sin guantes, además las zonas de las mangas y pies están troceadas (posee su símbolo en la espalda el cual era un circulo dorado con 2 cadenas cruzadas en diagonal).

Lore: erase 1 vez un mortal que quería poder, para poder conseguirlo, el lo cambio todo por el, sin embargo resulto que no era suficiente y que el poder que había conseguido no valia la pena, y por eso el creo unas cadenas, unas cadenas que lo apricionaria a si mismo a cambio de poder, un poder incomparable, un poder que pudiera rivalizar con os monstruos con ese monstruo que lo había humillado, y al final lo logro, se apreso a si mismo y logro obtener el poder suficiente para rivalizar con el mas no derrotarlo, pero quedo satisfecho, aunque siempre se a preguntado algo, a valido la pena?

Nombre de personaje: Aurora Solaris

Ocupación: apoyo de combate.

Carreras heteromorficas: lamia.

LVL: ancestro.

Alineacion: -100 neutral malvado.

Nivel racial: lamia: 10

gorgon: 10

Takia: 10

Anacandrian: 10

Medusa: 10

Verma: 10

Basilisco: 10

Shiroi: 10

Ryu: 10

Echidna: 10

(no me alcanzo para poder poner el full-lamia, pero diremos que esa clase no existe y ya esta XD).

Estadísticas: HP,100 MP,120 FUERZA,100 ATK,FISICO,110 ATK,MAGICO, 120 DEF,FISICA,80 DEF,MAGICA,90 INT,90 RESIS,140 SUERTE,100 ESPECIAL,160

Total: 1210

Habilidades otorgadas por rango.

Aura de ancestro del sueño.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: aura de atracción: 6 pasiva: mirada de medusa. Pasiva múltiple: lamia reina (es básicamente usar un aura de una de sus clases o mas al mismo tiempo, siendo una de las auras más rotas del juego, además del extra de poder transformarse en el tipo de lamia que quiera, o usar el tipo de habilidad racial lamia que quiera).

Apariencia: puede tomar la apariencia lamia que desee pero normalmente se transforma en una shiroi o una verma (la verma tiene la apariencia de alice de monster girl quest y la shiroi la puedes encontrar en imágenes buscando el tipo de lamia es la primera imagen que sale prácticamente), es la única miembro de la triada que no posee su símbolo en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, dicho símbolo es el de una serpiente comiéndose a si misma en un siclo sin fin.

Lore: nacida como una aberración artifical echa por un mago el cual la había desechado, intento buscar refugio y cobijo entre los demás miembros de su especie, pero no encontró mas que odio y rencor, ya mas lo endio o al menos hasta que maduro al ver a las demás razas, ella en venganza mato al mago, mato a los clanes de lamias que la repudiaron, y las absorvio, ella se convirtió en la reina, alabada y respetada ascendida por los dioses, ahora vive con gente los cuales no la juzgan si no que la alaban por lo que es, una monstruosidad hermosa y poderosa, ella jamas los abandonara ella jamas dejara de estar al lado de sus compañeros.

Nombre de personaje: Zecar black dragon

Ocupación: deadmonster. (tanque de primera línea).

Carreras semi-humanas: hombre-lagarto

LVL: ancestro.

Alineacion: 100 neutral-bueno

Nivel racial: hombre-lagarto: 10

Hombre-lagarto dragon: 15

Nivel de trabajo: sabio: 15

Santo de la espada: 15

Peleador solitario: 15

Shaman mistico: 15

Maestro espiritual: 15

Estadisticas: HP,200 MP,70 FUERZA,150 ATK,FISICO,170 ATK,MAGICO,50 DEF,FISICA,200 DEF,MAGICA,200 INT,40 RESIS,100 SUERTE,130 ESPECIAL,100

Total:1410

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

Aura de ancestro del destino.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: aura: deadmonster (aura única que ejerce presión a los enemigos).

Apariencia: es un hombre lagarto de escamas negras y parte frontal roja, de ojos dorados, lleva una armadura exquisita de escamas rojas, con azul en los bordes, además de llevar siempre una espada grande en la espalda (una espada idéntica a la de ojos de halcón de one piece). Tiene su símbolo en el pecho que parecía una especie de mira de francotirador, puesto que era un circulo pequeño el cual tenia superpuesto una especie de cruz horizontal con un circulo en el centro, por donde pasa la cruz el circulo de fuera de corta y el circulo del medio esta dividido en 4 partes.

Lore:antiguamente como un guerrero que deseaba la grandeza, el simplemente se dedico a cazar a las criaturas mas fuertes de los 9 reinos, todas ellas, y lo logro, actualmente con el titulo de deadmonster el vaga tranquilo en compañía de otros seres de su nivel quienes también tuvieron suficiente de aventuras mientras disfrutan de la calma de la existencia.

Nombre de personaje: Mistic Heart Dragon.

Ocupacion: miembro de los 5 dementes.

Carreras semi-humanas:hombre lagarto.

LvL: supremo.

Alineacion: 300 muy bueno

Nivel racial: mujer lagarto 5

Cacique anfibio:10

Sabio lagarto:10

Gran sabio lagarto:10

Berserker lagarto:10

Cuerpo de escamas férreas:10

Nivel de trabajo: devoradora elemental (agua): 10

Devoradora elemental (hielo) 10

Devoradora elemental (viento) 10

Devoradora elemental (arcana): 15

Estadisticas: HP, 80 MP,50 (alerta regeneración de mana exesiva, lleva a continuos bugs al juego) fuerza,65 ,atk, físico,0 (variable cambia constantemente entre 0 y 70), atk, mágico,0 (variable cambia constantemente entre 0 y 250), Def, física, 100 (cariable cambia entre 100 y 200), Def, Magica, 100 (variable cambia entre 100 y 200), INT, 120, RESIST: 100, Suerte, 0 (variable salta entre 0 y 999), Especial, 0 (variable salta entre 0 y 999)

Total: €%&, ERROR, personaje glicheado imposible obtener números fijos contactar con los administradores inmediatamente.

(nota: Nero no fue el único en glichear el juego, cerca de los inicios de la beta hubo otro que logro obtener algo que no deveria haber obtenido en este caso 1 par de clases que se autobufean y debufan constantemente, es asi como Mistic fue apodada como la reina camaleón, ya que es imposible medir sus stats, simple y llanamente a que saltan de un numero aleatorio a otro cada 0,2 segundos).

Apariencia: es parecida a Crush lulu, sin embargo hay 2 diferencias notables, 1 su aura no puede esconderse debido a que esta cambiando demasiado rápido y de forma constante entre números demasiado altos, la otra diferencia es su color gris y ojos igualmente grises apagados, su vestimenta consiste en una de chaman simple, al estilo de world of warcraft (les dare a elección que vestimenta de chaman le darán, esto es como un regalo de mi parte por tardar tanto en subir disfruten comentando el destino de la ropa de mistic, aunque no tengo problema en dejarla semi desnuda XD, no encerio no tengo problema con eso).

Su símbolo esta en su pecho, no es nada mas que el ojo de un camaleón.

Lore: €][{]!"$·"$!"%!%···!/{][{*^¨*/)·$/!·&/$&·(¡/$&·(/&!$"&·!&%"&%$&%!"(·&&$()/"(/·=)("!·().

(nota: a esta tipa no se le ocurrio mejor idea que hacer esto como lore como diciendo, estoy glich XD)

Nombre de personaje: Maceris emerald.

Ocupación: miembro de los 5 dementes.

Carreras heteromorficas: nepalm

LVL: supremo.

Alineacion: 0 neutral

Nivel racial: nepalm: 15

Nivel de trabajo: esper: 15

Gobernante de la mente: 15

Disipulo del desastre: 15

Sabia: 15

Erudita de la realidad: 15

Gran esper: 10

Estadisticas: HP,100 fucus,200 FUERZA,45 ATK,,FISICO,150 ATK,MAGICO,100 DEF,FISICA,200 DEF,MAGICA,200 INT,100 RESIS,100 SUERTE,100 ESPECIAL,,100

Total: 1395

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

Aura de supremo.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: aura de esper: 6 pasiva: campo mental. (Habilidad pasiva que detecta todo a su alrededor y también aplica presión a los enemigos además de aumentar toda su defensa, un ejemplo de esto es tornado de one punch man).

Apariencia: tiene la misma apariencia de esdeat gorgón de akame ga kill, su símbolo es el mismo que Esdeat obtiene cuando toma la sangre del caliz.

Lore: abandonada a su suerte en una fosa de monstruos tubo que luchar por sobrevivir, con el paso del tiempo se acabo convirtiendo en la reina del foso, luego salio y se enfrento a enemigos mas y mas y mas fuertes, todo esto la convirtió en un ser de guerra, uno que le interesaba exclusivamente la guerra y las peleas, sim embargo, no es idiota y sabe que hay seres que no le convendría molestar.

Nombre de personaje: Akemi

Ocupación: miembro de apoyo de la triada.

Carreras humanas: elfa obscura

LVL: supremo

Alineacion: 200 bueno

Nivel racial: ninguno

Nivel de trabajo: elfa obscura espiritual: 10

Maga espiritual: 15

Clarividente:15

Maga de la naturaleza: 15

Mago blindado: 15

Sabio espiritual: 15

Santo espiritual: 15

Estadisticas: HP,100 MP,200 FUERZA,50 ATK,FISICO,70 ATK,MAGICO,150 DEF,FISICA,90 DEF,MAGICA,90 INT,130 RESIS,100 SUERTE,150 ESPECIAL,60

Total: 1190

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

Aura de supremo.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: aura de espiritus: 6

Apariencia: tiene cabello azul y piel obscura, con heterocromia en los ojos siendo celeste el izquierdo y verde el derecho, su vestimenta se parece a la de aura, solo que de tonos azules donde es rojo y posee pechos copa b. posee su símbolo en su pecho que es una nube de llivia.

Lore: como hermana menor de la Dulahan mas fuerte, era su deber y objetivo no quedarse solamente como la sombra de su hermana, por lo que simplemente ella decidio formar su propio camino en el mundo de los poderosos hasta hacerse un nombre.

Nombre de personaje: Cosmic Diamond

Ocupación: miembro del equipo de estrategas de la triada.

Carreras heteromorficas: amalgama de obscuridad.

LVL:ancestro

Alineacion: 0 neutral

Nivel racial: amalgama de obscuridad: 15

Terraformante: 10

Cuarzo: 5

Diamante: 15

Nivel de trabajo: general: 15

Maga de obscuridad: 15

Maga blindada: 15

Comandante: 10

Estadisticas: HP,150 MP,120 FUERZA,70 ATK,FISICO,80 ATK,MAGICO,140 DEF,FISICA,130 DEF,MAGICA,150 INT,100 RESIS,100 SUERTE,100 ESPECIAL,150

Total: 1380

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

Aura de supremo de la obscuridad.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: aura de bendición de la obscuridad 6. Habilidad: devorador de luz.

Apariencia: su cabello es lacio y negro, su piel es gris, sus ojos son de retina grises con iris negro y pupila blanca, su vestimenta es un vestido negro con gris que deja ver su escote con pechos copa D, en la boca del estómago y principio del torso tiene un diamante hexagonal negro incrustado en el que se podían ver estrellas. Posee su símbolo por alguna razón en su cabello lo cual le quedaba bien y era muy original el cual era un diamante de color negro.

Lore: hay quienes dicen que la luz vino primero, o que otras energías lo hicieron, pero la verdad era que la obscuridad lo hizo, y dicha obscuridad tiene forma, y esa forma no planea destruir si no que solo le interesa… interactuar con lo que se derivo de ella.

Nombre de personaje: Weis'Kon

Ocupación: miembro del equipo de estrategia de la triada.

Carreras heteromorficas: espectro.

LVL: ancestro

Alineacion: 100 bueno-neutral.

Nivel racial: espectro: 15

Elemental del vacío: 15

Nivel de trabajo: heraldo del vacío: 15

Rey de la evolución: 15

Invocador: 15

Alto invocador: 10

Mago del vacío: 15

Estadisticas: HP,100 MP,200 FUERZA,40 ATK,FISICO,50 ATK,MAGICO,200 DEF,FISICA,100 DEF,MAGICA,100 INT,100 RESIS,120 SUERTE,150 ESPECIAL,200

Total: 1360.

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

Aura de ancestro del vacio.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: aura del vacio: 6

Apariencia: no posee rostro, parece una especie de sombra negra con armadura plateada flotando, junto con un aura morada y posee un par de cuchillas al estilo nocturne en los brazos, a pesar que su estilo es el de un mago.

Lore: demasiado largo, buscar en novelas de loftcraft.

BIEN GENTE E TERMINADO, lamento haber tardado tanto es que se me rompieron mis 2 pc que estube usando para hacer los caps y curiosamente mis caps estaban en dichos pc, actualmente estoy en una como decirlo, ceibalita, para el que lo conozca sabra lo mierda que es ese tipo de laptop, en fin espero que fanfiction no me halla borrado nada porque mato a alguien, en fin espero esta vez ver comentarios muchos comentarios sobre eeste cap y la serie en general porque los necesito, y lo digo de verdad, en fin tambien tengo un canal de youtube que quiero que le hagan una pequeña visita, se llama pipopolvorin y en el subo mis fics, aunque no se como hare para subir cosas con los pc rotos, quizas por celular o algo no se XD, en fin hasta el proximo capitulo que sera dentro de poco y recuerden comentar.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola gente, si es como están viendo PIPO ACTUALIZANDO DE MANERA RAPIDA, QUE MILAGRO LPM.**

 **Ok ya hablando enserio, se me vino una inspiración para cambiar un par de cosas en este prologo las cuales que hicieron explotar la cabeza, lo que quiero decir es que, ideas realistas = mejor calidad, mejor calidad = mejor fanfic, mejor fanfic = a mas gente le gusta, a mas gente le gusta = mas comentarios, mas comentarios = mas inspiración para seguir.**

 **Ya dejando las coñas como cual español dice, amigos no les cuesta nada ir a la parte de abajo donde dice para cambiar de capitulo, ya saben donde dice Reviews, las necesito de verdad.**

 **En fin hora de seguir maldita sea, por cierto, se acerca actualización de mi fic mas importante un loco y la rosa, y se que muchos lo esta deseando pues unos cuantos se que se lo han re leído.**

 **(A se me olvidaba, al parecer fanfiction no reconoce otra letra que no sea calibri, por lo que mi Constantina epica se fue a la basura ;-;).**

 **En fin comencemos.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: temas serios si no te gusta largo no quiero líos.**

-hola.- hablando.

- _hola-_ pensando.

-[hola]-mensaje o llamada.

-_sama.-guion bajo para honoríficos.

-sexi ~~.-hablar seductoramente.

-{cantar}.-personaje cantando recitando conjuro complejo.

-(suspiro).-acción especifica, o autor hablando.

- **canon impact**.-técnica magia o lo que sea.

 **La triada prologo parte 5: Aquel que sobrevivió, los restos de Elemental masters.**

El karma es como una persona, abeces neutral, otras cruel, otras amable, pero no se podrá negar que cuando quiere es una completa perra con curiosos gustos. pipopolvorin.

Era el año 2138, año en el que mi vida daría un vuelco, pues YGGDRASIL, el videojuego que le daba sentido a mi vida actualmente, desaparecería

A ustedes les parecerá extraño esto, pues como puede darle sentido a la vida de alguien un videojuego?

Tu actualmente si escucharas esto me dirías que soy el típico niño topo de mami que no sale de su zona de confort, el típico hikikomori se podría decir.

Sin embargo, yo en todo momento desearía que ese fuera el caso, deberás que lo deseo.

Verán, como se los digo, el estado de mi cuerpo no es el mejor que se diga, de echo, es por asi decirlo, un estado peor que estar muerto, un estado peor que el vegetal.

Para el que no lo entienda, solo existe 1 destino posible que encaje con esta descripción.

Mi cuerpo, en la vida real, es literalmente un tronco sin piernas, ni brazos, el cual no posee ni sentido del tacto, ni vista, ni audición y mucho menos olfato.

Soy prácticamente un trozo de carne viviente, y lo peor es que es por apenas, pues mis órganos internos mas importantes están casi completamente reemplazados por maquinas.

No podía recibir ningún tratamiento de reparación cibernética, debido a que mi cuerpo estaba muy frágil.

Algunos se preguntaran, como termine asi? Bueno en realidad es bastante simple.

Fui impactado por un autonave, (auto volador futurista) el cual había salido disparado por haber sido agarrado por un tornado.

Un destino, bastante aleatorio por decirlo de alguna manera.

Uno diría que tuve muy mala suerte, otro que dios me odia o algo asi.

Pero yo siempre creí que fue por un tema relacionado con el karma.

Verán, yo antes era un político, uno corrupto.

Había desecho la vida de unos cuantos cientos de personas, solamente por una mierda que todo el mundo adora, dinero.

Lo peor de todo era que lo disfrutaba, lo disfrutaba muchísimo ese dinero y lo acababa gastando en agua u otras cosas de calidad millonaria.

Je, podría decirse que era un hijo de puta completo, y por eso el karma actuó y decidió ponerle fin a mi vida tal cual la conocía.

Aunque ya sea por obra del destino, o porque siempre existe la salvación para las personas, mi propia hermana quien me odiaba a muerte decidió salvarme, gastando sus ahorros y todo el dinero que había ganado en mi vida para intentar salvarme.

Podría decirse que tuve algo de "suerte" al final si es que se le podría decir asi.

Aunque como es lógico, no me había enterado de lo que me sucedía durante un buen par de años, obviamente siendo porque solo era un pedazo de carne.

Las cosas fueron solo mantenerme con vida mientras mi hermana gastando dinero, contrataba a los mejores médicos (tanto humanos, como maquinas de todo el mundo), aunque al final todos llegaron a una conclusión.

Nadie podría ayudarme, o bueno eso es lo que debería de haber pasado, cuando un medico en especifico había llegado, o mejor dicho una doctora.

Era Amaya Yacashida, actual directora de industrias Yacashida y clasificada como la mejor cirujana en la humanidad.

Créanme cuando digo que para que ella venga a ver un paciente personalmente, es solo por 2 cosas, 1 ella viene por un contrato para darle consejo a los médicos sobre como actuar, y la segunda y mas rara de todas, la cual era que ella en persona fuera la que operaria a alguien, y déjenme decirles que para que eso pasase tiene las probabilidades de entre 1 en 1 billón, debido a que ella solo acepta retos, lo cual al parecer yo era 1 de ellos.

Aunque no todo era color de rosa.

Esa mujer con manos divinas para la medicina había estabilizado mi cuerpo a tal grado que poseía funciones bastante normales, a pesar que ella no logro restablecer mi sentidos.

Según la misma doctora, esto no podría resolverse, y la causa eran los mismísimos médicos que me habían operado antes.

Resulta, que los muy idiotas al decidir reemplazar gran parte de mis órganos por cibernética, cometieron el error mas grande, ya que mi cuerpo los estuvo rechazando constantemente, aunque de forma casi indetectable, causando asi que se produjera un daño tan grande el cual ni ella podía reparar.

Ella había dicho que si hubieran reemplazado los órganos dañados, por nuevos hechos artificialmente con tinta orgánica, yo estaría en perfectas condiciones después de su tratamiento, sin embargo a forma de chiste ella dijo, todos confían que la tecnología en el cuerpo es la solución de todo, lo cual no es cierto en lo absoluto.

Se preguntaran como se todo esto? Pues aun no llegamos a esa parte de la historia.

Verán mi cuerpo estaba en la mierda, pero lo suficientemente estable para que un casco de realidad virtual especial pudiera ser usado en mi y poder ir directo a la realidad virtual como si fuera una especie de segunda vida, o al menos eso es lo que ella le sugirió a mi hermana y a mi familia.

Hubo algunas dudas al principio, pero ellos decidieron aceptar, preguntando cuanto era el precio que ella daba para que su compañía construyera el prototipo que ella había mencionado, llevándose una sorpresa grande cuando respondió que ya venia con el tratamiento actual.

Tomo un poco de tiempo, pero cuando lo trajeron y lo probaron, había funcionado perfectamente, logrando que yo, por primera vez lograra ver algo, decir algo y oír algo, aunque aun no podía ni sentir ni oler ni degustar.

Yo al inicio estaba confundido, ya que veía un entorno gris, pensando que ya estaba muerto, digo había tenido numerosas visiones repetidas de seres celestiales intentando darle la mano para "pasar" o algo asi, pero siempre que lo intentaba no podía.

Al final, en medio de mi confusión una mujer se manifestó en frente mío.

Recuerdo que tenia cabello azul, piel blanca y ojos verdes, con una bata del laboratorio.

Después de unas cuantas presentaciones, y el que yo como todo idiota demandara que era lo que pasaba, ella me dio a elegir.

Podía hacer 2 cosas, pedir que me matasen debido a mi estado y dejarme morir, o vivir en el mundo de los videojuegos.

Obviamente elegí la segunda, ya que después de escuchar como mi hermana y familia sacrificaron todo el dinero mio para salvarme, el morir no era una opción, digo había que ser un desagradecido completo para no elegir el vivir.

Y con mi destino elegido, ella me mostro un catalogo de juegos con una descripción de los mismos.

Obviamente me encontré con mi hermana quien me explico unas cuantas cosas antes de probarlos, como por ej: que ya no era una persona rica ya que todo mi dinero estaba yendo hacia un tratamiento permanente para mantenerme vivo.

Me entristecí lo admito, pero la verdad ya no me importaba demasiado que se diga, fue bueno mientras duro de todos modos, además ya poseía algo para divertirme, los videojuegos.

Había estado probándolos durante 1 año, hasta que encontré 1 que me gusto bastante.

YGGDRASIL, ese era el nombre del videojuego.

Se trataba, de un MMORPG reciente que había sido estrenado hace unos 9 años y medio, (en ese tiempo) uno en el cual, podría decirse que había un total de espacio equiparable a la mitad de todo el planeta tierra.

Tarde en hacerme un personaje, ya que me había tomado mi tiempo, habían mas de 2000 putas razas para elegir, ya que habían híbridos de cada 1 por todos lados, además no podía hacer nada en la vida real y era de forma literal, por lo que me tome mi tiempo.

Al final había optado por elegir a un Fenix, el ave del renacimiento, lo cual me quedaba bastante bien.

Tarde unos cuantos meses en acostumbrarme al juego, digo era anormalmente difícil!, pero logre hacerme con un personaje muy bien armado a nivel 100, con todos los puntos de habilidad en niveles raciales, INCLUSO GANE EL CAMPEONATO MUNDIAL DE ASGARD.

Recuerdo que estaba entre los mejores jugadores con tan solo unos cuantos meses, con rumores encima sobre el echo que pasaba las 24 horas del dia en el juego y jamás salía, de echo el registro del juego mostraba como yo jamás había salido y el sistema automático jamás me había sacado, lo cual dio lugar a numerosos rumores, como que yo era una especie de bot, o algo asi, era divertido al principio, pero cuando todos me hacían preguntas para probar mi inteligencia para saber si era un bot o no, todo se salió de control, siendo frenado solamente cuando los devs hablaron de mi estado en la vida real logrando que todos se callasen.

En esos momentos no me había gustado que la gente supiera de mi, pero al ver que había paz y tranquilidad acabo por no importarme.

Con el paso del tiempo seguí haciéndome un nombre, casi nadie podía ganarme debido a que esta era mi nueva realidad, y usar mi personaje era como respirar, todo era color de rosa hasta que me encontré con alguien en especifico.

Era solo un jugador, uno con un avatar de un niño, tenia el pelo negro con vendajes en algunas partes del cuerpo, un ojo rojo con esclerótica negra, mientras que el otro era dorado con pupila rasgada y esclerótica normal, con vestimenta de persona promedio de mediados del siglo 21 de tonalidades rojas y negras con zapatos deportivos.

-hola te estuve buscando, y déjame decirte que por bastante tiempo, eres muy difícil de encontrar sabes?-pregunto el niño con una voz que era acorde a su personaje, dejando en claro que de verdad había un menor de 10 años en ese avatar.

En ese tiempo, yo era muy confiado, a tal grado que podría actuar como el típico creído imbécil cliché, por lo que obviamente en ese momento le dije al niño que se fuera de mi camino ya que me estaba tapando el camino hacia la raid que había detrás de mi.

Nunca recordé un error mas grande que haya cometido en este juego que estuviera a la par con ese.

El niño tan solo sonrió, y me había dicho que no, que tenia que hablar de algo con migo, y que era obligatorio, si no lo iba a obligar.

Obviamente me mofe de el, el niño era nivel 100 curiosamente, pero ¿y que? Era 1 de los campeones del mundo y un jugador que estaba en el top 50, que me haría un niño?

Según recuerdo simplemente lo ataque para quitarlo del medio ya que me canse de el, pero en ese momento se desato lo que seria conocido como mi primera derrota aplastante.

Lo recuerdo bastante bien, esas animaciones programadas en el personaje para hacerlo lucir macabro y loco, esa forma de jugar en la cual te hacia enfurecer debido a que se burlaba de ti constantemente, y ese daño por segundo anormal, que te dejaba rápidamente sin HP ni resistencia (stamina), era horrible, simplemente horrible, no había durado ni 5 minutos y eso que las peleas mas cortas que había tenido eran de 8 o 9, y eso daba mucho que decir.

Obviamente morí en ese momento, sin siquiera haberle echo un daño significativo a ese niño.

Perdí nivel, pero luego lo recupere, aunque no por mucho pues el niño me volvió a encontrar esta vez en medio de una gran reunión de facciones para conseguir miembros de gremio.

-ho hola amigo, tiempo sin verte, te andaba buscando sabes?-era la voz infantil que había escuchado detrás de mi en ese momento logrando que gire aterrado.

En ese momento solo le pregunte que era lo que quería y porque me buscaba tanto, ya que de verdad que demonios? No era para pedir autógrafo, no era para pedir consejo, no entendía porque lo seguía solo para hacerle una pregunta para luego negarse y matarlo, que demonios pasaba con este niño?

-o no es nada, solo quería preguntarte si tu nombre en la vida real es Hajime Inoichi.-pregunto el niño, dejándome con la boca abierta por la programación de mi personaje.

Obviamente mi cerebro se puso a trabajar, ya que ¿QUE MIERDA?

Lo primero que hice fue preguntarle como sabia mi nombre, y el porque me estaba buscando, a lo que el simplemente me respondió que solo quería conocer al único reto que su madre no pudo superar.

Luego de eso me quede confundido, que quería decir el niño con eso? Me había quedado quiero pensando a que se refería cuando por fin después de 1 minuto pensándolo se me prendió la bombilla.

-niño por casualidad tu apellido es Yacashida?-pregunte, bastante interesado por la respuesta, ya que tenia el podría tener hijo de su salvadora en frente de sus ojos, y eso era algo bastante bueno para el, digo podría mandar saludos. (¿Que acaso creyeron que haría algo diferente?)

El niño solo mostro un emoji sonriente mientras asentía, haciéndome sonreír (si pudiera), ya que esto cambiaba todo.

-jejejejajajaja, esto cambia todo niño, dime tu madre como se encuentra?-fue lo que pregunte en ese momento como cualquier persona normal.

El niño solo había mirado hacia abajo, el juego no lo mostraba ya que la cara de su personaje estaba neutra, pero el hecho de que no hablara me intrigo un poco, aunque no me esperaba para nada lo que había respondido.

-ella murió durante un incidente junto a mi padre hace poco mas de 1 año.-fue lo que respondió el, dejándome paralizado.

Cuando le pregunte como sucedió, me dijo que vinera con el a un lugar donde hubiera menos gente, pues habían ojos y oídos por todas partes.

Ese dialogo me había dado una idea de lo que podría haber pasado, ya que el dijo específicamente que ocurrió un "incidente".

Según lo que el me conto, sus padres habían muerto en una lluvia acida debido a que les habían tendido una trampa, dándoles unos trajes que eran idénticos a los reales, y de echo se sentían igual, pero el problema era que apenas entrar en contacto con la lluvia acida estos se derretirían dejándolos expuestos, y por consecuente matarlos.

Le había dado mis condolencias obviamente, aunque solo después de haber tirado un par de insultos al aire.

Luego de todo eso el me envió un mensaje con una dirección de Midgard, al mismo tiempo que me decía que nos reuniéramos en ese lugar en una semana, ya que actualmente el tenía un torneo que ganar en 2 días para ganar un cristal de serpiente elemental del void, por lo que tenia que prepararse, además de tener que atender unos asuntos financieros en la vida real.

Yo acepte, aunque tenia dudas sobre como se las iba a arreglar este niño con el tema de los asuntos financieros de la compañía, a pesar que cuando le pregunte sobre eso el dijo que podría encargarse aunque no lo pareciera, para luego abrir un **GATE** y desaparecer con un hasta luego.

Recuerdo que durante esa semana estuve pensativo, incluso llame a mi hermana para consultar sobre el tema, a lo que ella me explico lo mismo que el niño Yacashida, aunque con el plus de informarme sobre la situación actual de industrias Yacashida, diciéndome que aparentemente el gran negocio familiar quedo a cargo del único hijo de los dueños, Yamato Yacashida, quien tenia 7 años, y que de alguna manera con tan solo esa edad había logrado estabilizar el caos que ocurrió, ya que resulto que el maldito niño tenia un IQ extremo, lo cual me sorprendió.

Y digo como no sorprenderme, un maldito niño de 6 malditos años había logrado estabilizar una situación critica de una de las compañías mas grandes de la humanidad, ¡y supuestamente sin ayuda de terceros!.

Aunque yo ni me lo creía, digo como ex político y em parte empresario, sabia que eso no seria posible, aun siendo un genio se necesitan putos estudios, tendría que preguntarle luego en su siguiente encuentro.

Eso era lo que había pensado en ese momento, y eso fue lo que hice luego de merodear por YGGDRASIL esa semana, aunque no sin antes ver su actuación en el torneo, el cual el logro de alguna manera empatar contra uno de sus rivales y el top 9 de jugadores en aquel momento Touch Me, el paladín de plata pura.

Les juro, en ese torneo me quede con ojos de plato, porque de verdad, JAMAS había presenciado una pelea de tal calibre.

Según el anunciador, el nombre de su personaje (que po cierto olvide preguntárselo ya que el uso magia de ocultación para evitar que vean sus estadísticas y nombre), era Nero Darkness el en aquel entonces el jugador numero 1 de YGGDRASIL.

Bueno, luego de eso obviamente fui a la ubicación que el me había dicho en el día marcado, la cual era una posada en el medio de la nada que aparentemente pocos jugadores sabían de su existencia, pues estaba literalmente en la punta del mapa.

En ese momento hablamos de todo un poco, como la situación de la compañía, temas varios de su vida, el como llego a la cima de YGGDRASIL en tan solo 2 años de juego, (que curiosamente era debido a que el había logrado hacer la dichosa misión infernal de la clase herbolaria, que había dejado marca en los foros a base de quejas las cuales las principales era que no se podía salir), y por ultimo lo mas importante de ese dia, fue la propuesta que le había echo.

Que era eso se preguntaran?

Pues es simple, dicha propuesta era que yo seria su instructor sobre los temas financieros y políticos.

La razón detrás de esta propuesta era que Yamato por mas prodigio que sea, no tenia experiencia en nada y eso el mismo me lo confirmo, ya que apenas se estaba manteniendo en pie, por lo que era necesario que le enseñasen, además ¿Qué mejor que un ex empresario y político corrupto exitoso para aprender como son las cosas en el mundo? Era prácticamente una ganga.

El se quedo pensando un momento pero luego acepto mi propuesta, dándome la mano y cerrando el trato, saldando la deuda que tenia con su madre.

Luego de eso pasaron barios años bastante….. ¿como decirlo?... divertidos e intrigantes.

Verán, la cosa fue asi.

Cada vez que el entraba a YGGDRASIL, las primeras horas de juego (que eran 2), el y yo íbamos a la misma taberna donde (luego de pedirle a mi hermana una buena cantidad de libros sobre el tema y explicarle la situación, a la vez que me prometia guardar el secreto), estudiábamos sobre la materia de "la política de mierda y el fastidioso comercio" como el le llamo, donde solo le pude enseñar cosas básicas y mínimamente avanzadas, pues el no iba a ser un político ni de broma, el iba a ser como su madre, un medico capaz de hacer milagros, pero también tenia que hacer el trabajo de su padre, Deimoss Yacashida, quien era el que se encargaba de los temas relacionados al comercio y política que rodeaba a la empresa de equipo medico que tenían, por lo que era necesario que se "rompiera la cabeza" aprendiendo.

Aunque no entiendo de donde saco eso de romperse la cabeza, puesto que, el con tan solo leer 1 vez un libro ya lo memorizaba de por vida, el podía no estar prestándote atención y al mismo tiempo, memorizaría de forma permanente lo que estas diciendo, en si era aterrador la capacidad de aprendizaje de este joven, de echo luego de que se graduara de la maldita universidad ocasiono un par de suicidios, pues el era un maldito chamaco cuando lo izo, incluso me pregunte si en verdad era un puto humano y no una maquina.

Lo mas gracioso, era que mis enseñanzas de alguna manera lo izo lograr obtener un diploma de psicología avanzada en la universidad, lo que me dejo con una gota en la nuca (de forma imaginaria obviamente).

Eso fue si no mal recordaba a la edad de 9 años.

Luego de que se graduara, decidi graduarlo yo también con una especie de examen echo por mi, que sinceramente, podría estar clasificado como uno de los mas difíciles de la historia según mi hermana, ya que eran 300 preguntas múltiple opción las cuales tendría que responder en media hora.

Si se que suena como una monstruosidad, incluso mi hermana me lo echo en cara, pero aunque no lo parezca y suene increíble el lo completo.

Ese maldito demonio con apariencia de niño completo un examen imposible de 300 preguntas de opción múltiple con 5 opciones diferentes cada 1 con 1 sola correcta, en tan solo 18 putos minutos con 42 segundos, y déjenme decirles que las preguntas no eran NADA pero para nada simples.

Aunque durante el tiempo que habíamos echo nuestros estudios, obviamente habíamos echo otras cosas.

Recuerdo que el me había dado consejos sobre YGGDRASIL, y formas de mejorar mi personaje, ya que curiosamente había cometido errores fatales, y la única razón por la que había llegado tan alto era porque ya no vivía en la vida real si no en la realidad virtual, por lo que mis movimientos eran anormalmente naturales.

También nos encargamos de crear un par de gremios, ya que con el paso del tiempo nos aburríamos de estar en solitario pateando culos de Noobs a diestra y siniestra.

Aunque si soy sincero, eso de crear un par de gremios fue una casualidad mas que otra cosa, ya que todo comenzó con una simple broma, en la cual el pequeño Nero me dijo que seria genial (y gracioso también) que yo formara un gremio con gente que estuviera con el cuerpo echo una basura en la vida real tal y como yo, lo cual me genero un disgusto y a la vez un poco de gracia.

¿Quien diría que una simple broma daría como resultado el que yo junto con mi hermana lográramos darles segundas vidas a ese tipo de personas, para luego en un giro del destino encontrarme con ellas y formar un gremio?

Eso mis amigos es algo que jamás entenderé.

Éramos en si unos 63, todos hechos mierda en la vida real, pero éramos como dioses en este maldito juego, recuerdo que a la hora de decidir el nombre del gremio, simplemente le pusimos Elemental Masters debido a que curiosamente, todos teníamos habilidades elementales de alto y medio rango.

Nero también creo su gremio, el cual se hacia llamar Ying-Yang, en honor al símbolo del orden y el caos, el cual le encantaba a ese maldito niño, si no mal recordaba el hecho de que se necesitara específicamente como única regla el tener 0 exacto de karma para entrar, era a su curiosa filosofía de no estar de ninguno de los 2 lados de la moneda y por sobre todo el que combinaba perfectamente con el nombre del gremio, lo cual me saco una gota sinceramente.

Para las armas de los gremios nos complicamos bastante en realidad, ya que en mi caso utilizamos cristales de serpientes elementales de los 6 elementos básicos para ambas armas (luz obscuridad, agua, fuego, viento, y tierra), 2 juegos de esos fueron necesarios para que pudiéramos hacer nuestras armas. (6 para cada gremio para el que no entienda), entre otros objetos de un nivel equivalente.

El resto fue pan comido, ya que el conseguir minerales prismáticos y metales arcoíris no es tan difícil solo necesitabas 1 mina estable, en si fue bastante fácil el crear las armas de gremio, a diferencia de un gremio PK del cual se habían hecho socios llamado Ainz Ooal Gown, que se mato creando su báculo.

Lo que nosotros habíamos creado fue bastante simple la verdad.

En mi caso fue una especie de revolver bastante grande y de color dorado, lo único destacable era la parte que le daba su nombre, el revolver del arma en vez de poseer espacios para balas en realidad poseía unas barras de colores diferentes, 6 para ser exactos, 1 negro, otro blanco, uno rojo, otro azul, uno marrón, y uno plateado, siendo claramente las gemas de serpiente elemental. (Para que se hagan una idea, se ve idéntico a la parte del revolver de la espada de Weiss Schnee de RWBY, solo que en dorado).

El de Nero era una cosa muy diferente, ya que era un maldito tridente que gracias a un objeto especial que fue incluido en su creación, cambiaba de forma automáticamente a una apariencia adecuada al player que lo estaba sosteniendo, siendo en el caso de Nero, un tridente obscuros con un ojo de serpiente lleno de venas de color verde brillante, a la vez que liberaba un aura obscura, lo cual lo hacia ver macabro, aunque el explico que esto era solo una apariencia extra que solo estaba para intimidar, ya que era la apariencia base del arma, la verdadera que tomaba cuando el la sostenía era la de un tridente blanco con dorado, con el símbolo del gremio en la parte donde comenzaban las 3 hojas del tridente. Además Nero fue capaz de alguna manera de agregar ítems poderosos creados por el y su gremio al objeto lo cual me hacia preguntarme como carajo lo había echo.

Je se podría decir que en ese tiempo nos habíamos divertido mucho.

Luego pasaron unos 3 años luego de eso, todo era perfecto si se le pudiera decir asi.

O al menos lo era hasta que llego ese fatídico día, el día que me hizo preguntarme si había alguien ahí arriba que le gustaba verme sufrir.

Resulta que, existía un grupo terrorista el cual había tomado fuerza desde hace unos 2 años y medio, a los cuales se les ocurrió provocar un apagón masivo con un PEM, que fundió hasta los sistemas de reserva de energía de toda el área 24, matando así a unos cientos de miles de personas en carreteras, casas, trabajo, y finalmente a mis compañeros de gremio que estaban en igual o un estado menor que yo.

Según ellos, el sistema actual era discriminatorio, ya que los métodos de pago no eran para nada iguales con los generos, y que no se respetaba el esfuerzo de los ciudadanos por su trabajo, que no se les pagaba en los primeros meces para tener que ahorrar dinero y luego despedirlos para asi tener mano de obra gratis, por lo que según ellos, eran la justicia que había venido al mundo a cobrarles a los de arriba por su negligencia y hambre de dinero.

Ya saben, los típicos imbéciles de turno que todavía después de casi 2 malditos siglos siguen creyendo en la brecha salarial, además de no saber lo que es una maldita pasantía y creer que se puede conseguir dinero sin trabajo ni esfuerzo, creyéndose que pueden repartir justicia sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias de sus acciones, lo peor de todo era que algunos de ellos aprovechando la confusión habían robado a algunos negocios importantes, creyendo que tenían derecho a hacerlo.

Sin embargo a esos malditos no les fue tan bien como esperaban, pues después de la tercera guerra mundial, se permitió el castigo mediante la ejecución publica de la persona por medio de un pelotón de fusilamiento, SOLO en caso de que los responsables sean los causantes de un riesgo de una cuarta guerra mundial, o en caso de muertes de miles o millones de personas.

Esta regla se había formado en conjunto con los 36 países "sobrevivientes" (esto se refiere a que mantienen un sistema de gobierno luego de esta) de la tercera guerra mundial, ya que según un acuerdo unánime, el sistema de ejecuciones tendría que regresar debido a que ya no se podría tolerar el que haya otro riesgo que lleve a la humanidad a la extinción, claro con el menor dolor posible, pero que este esté presente, ¿que mejor que un pelotón de fusilamiento?

Obviamente fueron ejecutados en publico luego de exponer sus crímenes, además de haber presentado los archivos clasificados de la organización terrorista al publico, dejando indignada a la gente incluidas las madres de los terroristas, ya que al parecer ninguno de ellos salvo el jefe que tenia 45 superaba los 30 años, por lo que con una decepción y un "ya no eres mi hijo" (claro con excepción de unos pocos que querían tener un poco de piedad), fueron fusilados en frente de las cámara de todo el mundo como ejemplo de que la humanidad ya no toleraba estos actos de terrorismo, tal era la humanidad del siglo 22 la cual aun si son sus primogénitos no les importaba cortar el problema de raíz con tal de no sufrir lo que sufrieron en un pasado, por lo que podrías decir que la humanidad estaba traumada.

Aunque sinceramente, a mi en especifico era el que peor le había ido, ya que todos mis compañeros, incluso mi novia Arana, habían muerto, me habían dejado solo, lo ultimo que recuerdo antes que sus cuerpos dentro del juego se convirtieran en datos y apareciera el cartel de Lost Connection, era que se agarraron las cabezas y gritaron de dolor, era lo único que recordaba de ellos cuando estábamos hablando de cosas triviales en la sala de reuniones.

Estuve en luto por casi un maldito año, casi todo por lo que había luchado en esta nueva vida que tenia se había ido a la basura, Nero y el resto de la alianza de gremios los cuales nos hacíamos llamar "La Triada de YGGDRASIL", intentaron consolarme, diciéndome que todavía estaban ellos además que aun conservaba su personaje y su puesto de "Ancestro" en el juego, lo cual sinceramente ni me importaba.

Claro al menos el mundo todavía tiene algo de compasión, pues los Devs al alfin notar lo que me paso decidieron en un acto de verdadera humanidad poner poco después de la salida del YGGDRASIL 2.5 otra mini actualización en la cual, se incluía algo llamado sistema de Ataúdes.

Dicho sistema consistía en una forma de resurrección segura para los miembros de un gremio, sin el riesgo de revivir en un lugar aleatorio en el mundo en donde murieron o en una ciudad donde hubieran hecho un contrato para resucitar en una NPC city como le llamaban los jugadores a esos lugares, ya que resucitarías en el gremio, mas concretamente en un ataúd de cristal el cual era destructible, pero por sus Stats defensivos y vida tan malditamente alta, jamás se logro destruir ninguno, ni el mismo Nero logro hacerlo y eso es decir mucho.

En fin lo que quiero decir es que yo alfin tenia algo para recordar a demás de las numerosas selfis que tenia guardadas de nuestras aventuras, lo cual incluso logro hacer que yo dejara de llamar a los desarrolladores Devs de mierda, lo cual era bastante en términos gamer de hoy en día.

Lo que nos lleva a mi situación actual, un 4 de noviembre en el año 2138, el aniversario Numero 22 de YGGDRASIL, y también el dia en que este juego y todo lo que yo había logrado se iba a ir a la basura, es mas, mi vida entera se iba a ir a la basura, pues resulta que el dinero que yo tenia para mantenerme con vida, junto con el de mi hermana se había acabado, además que la compañía de repuestos tectológicos de mi hermana había ido a la quiebra por lo que ya no podría mantenerme por mas tiempo, por lo que yo jamás podría conocer YGGDRASIL 2, aun cuando los Devs me habían dicho que podría pasar a mis compañeros a ese juego, lo cual era muy triste sinceramente, mas aun ya que mis compañeros de la Triada no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en la vida real con mi familia.

Y esa es la razón, por la cual yo Hajime Inoichi, conocido en YGGDRASIL como Pererano Phoenix, uno de los miembros del top 12 de los mejores jugadores, y miembro mas activo de la Triada la mafia de gremios mas poderosa hasta la fecha, estaba parado en frente de una tumba de una Aracniode muerta, la cual fue mi novia, llorando de impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada en un pasado y por no poder hacer nada actualmente, no teniendo las bolas para decirles a sus compañeros de mi condición financiera y que era el ultimo día que yo los vería, antes de que el desapareciera sin despedirme.

 _-je soy tan patético_.-pensé viendo una de mis manos, para luego mirar a mi alrededor viendo las otras tumbas con nostalgia.-(suspiro) tal parece que se me acabo el tiempo).-murmure mirando un reloj en la esquina superior izquierda que marcaba la hora, la cual decía 23:50.-bueno es gracioso como termina todo, desearía poder ver las caras de todos cuando Anivia los agarre en la secuela, dios como se les ocurre eso?-pregunte al aire mientras miraba hacia los ataúdes, instintivamente esperando que se movieran en respuesta a su dialogo aleatorio, pero obviamente nada paso.

Yo solo sonreí ante esto, dándome la vuelta para caminar hacia la entrada del mausoleo, para poder hacer un tp hacia la sala del trono.

Sin embargo me detuve al final por un momento para luego girar la cabeza, mirando por ultima vez los ataúdes, para después con una sonrisa mirar al frente para salir del mausoleo, ponerme el anillo del gremio y tele transportarme hacia mi destino.

Mi visión cambio luego de que una cantidad insana de partículas digitales apareciera en mi vista, dejando ver un trono de reyes modificado para que se vea como si fuera la típica silla negra de cuero brillante de un mafioso de anime, justo encima de unas escaleras con un hechizo especial, que hacia un pequeño TP automático a los miembros del gremio hacia la sima.

Las paredes y el techo estaban decorados con vidríales de diferentes colores con la imagen en el medio de los miembros del gremio, curiosamente el fondo decorativo de estos se podía ver como cada segundo habían diferentes elementos convergiendo entre si dando una vista maravillosa.

Justo encima de estos vidríales, habían unos símbolos o mejor dicho escudos que representaban a cada 1 de sus compañeros de gremio, incluido el.

El piso parecía ser de una especie de madera, aunque en realidad el suelo estaba hecho de un material diferente, solo que debido a ciertas modificaciones se veía como tal, además poseía una alfombra roja que llegaba hasta el trono.

Las paredes eran negras, siendo blancas solo en los bordes de los fondos de los vidríales.

Detrás de el trono había otro vidríal con el escudo del gremio que era una especie de mándala el cual consistía en un Arbol de hojas verdes, de tronco y ramas marrones claro, a su izquierda tenia un sol en dorado conformado por varios triángulos con un circulo en el centro, y finalmente a la derecha había una luna morada rodeada de 7 estrellas rojas, todo esto rodeado de un circulo plateado.

(nota: dejare el link de la silueta del mándala aquí para que se hagan una idea, los numerosos asteriscos que tiene por todos lados rodeando al sol y la luna, y los puntos debajo de las raíces no van,  ninos/20171026101169/mandalas-arbol-de-la-vida-hk/).

Y finalmente, cerca de la escalera, había un NPC parado sin moverse con una mirada serena esperando a por órdenes de sus creadores.

Su apariencia era hermosa, poseía cabello plateado, y ojos azules con pupila rasgada, tenia una vestimenta de sirvienta ordinaria de tonalidades azules claro con plateado, sobresalía el hecho de que una cola de dragón un poco grande de escamas plateadas saliera de su parte trasera. (su apariencia es la misma que la de tohru de Kobayashi San Chi no Maid Dragon, solo que con los colores ya dichos y sin los cuernos).

Yo solo sonreía ante la vista, mientras me acercaba al trono, aunque no sin antes mirar hacia la NPC que estaba cerca de las escaleras.- _je recuerdo que Pandora se quejo mucho ya que jamás pudo probar el rendimiento de su NPC ya que nadie logro llegar a este piso._ -pensé con una pequeña risa, recordando las múltiples quejas de su amiga, debido a ese tema.

Luego de eso seguí caminando, hasta que al intentar poner un pie en la escalera, me tele transporte automáticamente hasta la parte de arriba, que eran unos 20 escalones.

Se preguntaran, ¿porque demonios tenían un TP en ese lugar? Bueno es fácil de responder, la razón era simple y es que en ese lugar existía una barrera invisible que retenía el daño disparado hacia esa parte de la sala del trono, actuando como un escudo anti disturbios que los miembros del gremio podían utilizar para disparar libremente sus habilidades desde arriba aniquilando a sus oponentes, dicha barrera tenia un hp de 450, sin defensa física y mágica, por lo que era fácil de destruir, siempre y cuando fueran varios los que atacasen ya que si fuera 1 ni de broma podrían romperla de forma rápida, además dicha barrera tenia un plus que evitaba que cualquier elemento externo como un debufo la pasara siempre y cuando estuviera activa, además de reflejar parte del daño que esta recibía, el nombre que le pusieron a esta barrera era MIrror forcé, lo cual según ellos le quedaba bien.

Después me senté en mi queridísimo trono, quedando de frente ante toda la increíble decoración de la gran sala.

- _Es simplemente hermoso.-_ pensé pero luego recordé que tendría que despedirme de mis compañeros debido a que faltaba muy pero que muy poco para que YGGDRASIL cerrase.

Y con eso contacte a mis compañeros e la Triada, llegando justo a tiempo en medio de una conversación.

-[je supongo que no me perdí de nada importante].-dijo Seainox detrás de la pantalla, junto a su grupo.

-[no de nada, solo de las disculpas de esos tontos].- respondió Anivia de forma simple dejando en claro de que era lo que estaba hablando.

-¿ya les diste su lección? Porque quiero matarlos yo mismo.-hable yo estando un poco molesto y rabiado con los compañeros de gremio de mi compañera, ya que habían cometido una de las mas grandes estupideces de todos los tiempos.

-[si ya se las di, no te preocupes].-respondió la archidragon, iba a continuar pero algo llamo la atención de todos.

-[30 segundos para el cierre].-se escucho una voz, muy adorable.

-[enserió aun conservas ese reloj?]-pregunto Chagama avergonzada.

-[pues si fue un regalo tuyo.]-dijo Momonga mirándolo, recordando el día en que ella se lo había regalado, al igual que a sus compañeros de gremio.

-[bueno supongo que este es un hasta la próxima amigos].-se escucho la voz de Seainox, mientras hacia una seña de despedida.

-lo mismo digo, nos vemos en la secuela.-respondí haciendo dicha acción también.

-[igual].-dijo simplemente Pererano, encogiéndose de hombros.

-[adiós amigos, esperamos poder verlos pronto.]-se despidió Momonga de sus amigos antes que cortaran la comunicación, cuando en realidad solo corto el video dejando el audio para que todos lo escucháramos, era una costumbre tonta que Momonga tenia, ya que siempre se le olvidaba cual era el botón el cual servía para cortar la comunicación lo cual era bastante graciosos la verdad.

El resto no corto la comunicación, solo se quedaron charlando esperando a que todo terminase, al igual que yo.

- _je, supongo que cuando me reúna con el resto de la triada en la otra vida tender que disculparme por no decirles que iba a morir antes de poder entrar en la secuela.-_ pensé sonriendo mientras encendía un puro virtual como si estuviera en una escena de anime de esas que van a fusilar al malo, esperando el final de YGGDRASIL con orgullo recordando todo lo que había paso a lo largo de mi vida, ya que le había pedido a mi hermana que, una vez que hubiera finalizado YGGDRASIL, ya sean 5 minutos después del cierre automático, o 1 hora no importaba, que lo matase al desconectar el soporte vital.

Sin embargo no esperaba lo que sucedería después.

Sentí un dolor agudo en mi cabeza, un dolor extremadamente fuerte que podría hacerme gritar, pero este dolor ya lo conocía pues, había sido arrollado por un maldito aeronave el día del tornado, por lo que no grite, sin embargo, si escuche gritos provenientes de las comunicación con los otros miembros de la Triada, gritos de dolor, lo cual me hizo hacerme una simple pregunta.

-¿QUE MIERDA?-

0

1

2

3

 **Bueno gente aquí termina el ultimo de los prólogos, espero que su estancia durante el tomo 0 os haya sido satisfactoria, el tema de los capítulos del tomo 1 sera de esta forma.**

 **Habrá un capitul etc, para cada gremio respectivamente contando la historia desde cada 1 de sus puntos de vista, lo que si me dificultara las cosas, y a ustedes también obviamente, pero TODO SEA POR EL BIEN DEL FANFIC CROSOVER MAS GRANDE HASTA LA FECHA. Como Murayama_sensei aun no ha terminado la novela de overlord, me ire concentrando en otros fics que en un futuro se conectaran con este dando como resultado un universo de posibilidades, en las cuales me romperé el cerebro para lograr hacerla con la menor cantidad de errores argumentales posibles, este proyecto según los guiones que arme tardaría en finalizarse unos creo que 5 años como minimo, por lo que tenemos para rato gente, solo espero que nadie arme la tercera guerra mundial llegue mientras tanto.**

 **En fin espero que todos me dejen una Review sobre que opinan de eto (de verdad que las preciso maldita sea es un proyecto que o lo empiezo o lo dejo, porque una vez que lo empiece no parare, por lo que es decisión de ustedes). Actualmente los fics que tengo en cima ya creados son la triada y un loco y la rosa los cuales ya los conocen, un asesino en un mundo colorido tengo que re hacerlo ya que es una especie de beta, también tengo uno de steven universe, black lagoon, Harry poter, SAO, entre otros y eso son solo los iniciales, todos estos crosovers que derivan de un personaje del mundo de mi YGGDRASIL viajando a dicha dimencion, luego vendría el que se unan por medio de gate, finalmente después de que esto suceda, habran continuaciones de todas estas historias fundidas en 1, para starcraft, EVE online, entre otros, por lo que reitero, los guines que hice me dan PARA RATO, lo único que pido son Reviews, nada mas.**

 **En fin ahora si comencemos con la única hoja de personaje de nuestro protagonista actual.**

Carta de personaje elemental masters.

Nombre de personaje: Pererano Phoenix.

Ocupación: único miembro activo de elemental masters.

Carreras heteromorficas: archifenix.

LVL: ancestro.

Alineacion: 0 neutral.

Nivel racial: pirofenix: 10

Tunderfenix: 10

Criofenix:10

Fenix de viento:10

Fenix de obscuridad:10

Fenix de tierra:10

Fenix de la luz:10

Fenix impio:5

Fenix de agua:10

Fenix del vacio:5

Campeón del mundo: 10

Nivel de trabajo: ninguno

Estadisticas: HP, 200 MP,100 FUERZA,80 ATK,FISICO,100 ATK,MAGICO,200 DEF,FISICA,100 DEF,MAGICA,100 INT,60 RESIS,100 SUERTE,100 ESPECIAL,200

Total, 1340.

Habilidades otorgadas por rango

Aura de ancestro de los elementos.

Forma espectral.

Idioma divino.

Habilidades otorgadas por especialización de clase: aura elemental: 6 aura del rey fenix: 5

Apariencia: se ve como un humano, de pelo negro, pero un mechón de este y sus ojos parpadeaban constantemente en los colores del arcoíris, llevaba una vestimenta al estilo de cocodrilo de one piece, pero con colores cambiados, pecho negro, capa blanca con felpudo negro, y un revolver en cintura, que era el arma de su gremio, también llevaba un sombrero de mafia al estilo de las mafias de el padrino. Lleva el símbolo de su gremio en la capa que era la silueta de un fénix en dorado dentro de un circulo del mismo color. (la forma de la silueta es esta  . ).

Lore: demasiado largo, mirar novelas fantásticas de J.R.R Tolkien.

 **BIEN amigos, tomo 0 finalizado, pónganme una Review comentando que les parece el proyecto mencionado anteriormente, y sobre el resto de mis fics, porque de verdad que es necesario gente, PRECISO las Review. En fin nos vemos luego chao.**


End file.
